Unforseen Circumstances
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Before anyone reads this, I'm clarifying from the beginning that this story contains pregnancy, references to rape and centered around Mr Kaplan. I know baby fics are not everyone's cup of tea, I know as it deals with Kate that people will think of it as out of the realm of possibility that someone of Kate's age can have a child. It's fanfiction, we don't care, I write for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone reads this, I'm clarifying from the beginning that this story contains pregnancy, references to rape and centered around Mr Kaplan. I know baby fics are not everyone's cup of tea, I know as it deals with Kate that people will think of it as out of the realm of possibility that someone of Kate's age can have a child. It's fanfiction, we don't care, I write for me. If others happen to like it then I'm happy. I won't accept horrible and cruel comments. If you don't like it, then I'm saying here and now before you start, don't read it.  
**

 **...**

 **Unforseen Circumstances**

…

The wind was picking up as Mr Kaplan pulled up outside the large white house at the end of the road. Getting out of the car, she looked around to make sure nobody else was around. She leaned down to grabbed her case from the passenger's seat before making her way towards the house, going to the back door as instructed. Dembe was at the back door waiting for her, ready to let her inside.

"Kate."

"Dembe, is Raymond inside?"

"He's waiting for you."

Kate nodded her head, Dembe stepping back to allow her inside. The heat hit her head on, she grabbed the nearest thing to hand, the side table as she closed her eyes, willing herself to breathe. She composed herself before making her way in to the main sitting room to see the body of Judge Alison Layton lying on the floor, blood covering her cream blouse. Red stood by the window, looking out in to the night as Kate approached him.

"Raymond."

"I'm sorry Kate; I did try to prevent it."

"It's fine dearie, well it's not but…it is my job after all."

Kate went over to the body as Red turned around to watch her at work; she kneeled down, fighting the nausea that threatened her.

"This is the third one this week Raymond, people will start asking questions."

"She was involved in trying to have Lizzie arrested, she may have did it in the background, she thought she'd gone unnoticed."

"Raymond you need to take a step back, you need to stop…please, take some time."

"I'll try Kate but I can't promise anything."

"Do it for Elizabeth, she's safe now. It's all over, this isn't going to help and…Raymond could you tell me where the bathroom is?" She asked, suddenly going pale.

"I don't know, probably up stairs…why?"

"Would you excuse me for a moment dearie, I'll be right back."

Red watched as Kate got to her feet and quickly exited the room, Dembe entered, looking at Red with concern.

"Is Kate okay?"

"I think so. Go and wait outside Dembe."

Dembe did as he was told as Red made his way up the stairs, coming to a standstill when he heard Kate on the other side of what was obviously the bathroom.

"Kate, is everything alright?"

Kate heard Red's voice, freezing from her position by the toilet as she took a steady breath.

"I'm alright Raymond; I'll be out in a moment."

Red sat down on the stair as he waited for Kate, concern filling him for his friend. Kate finally emerged a few minutes later, the colour returning to her face.

"Kate." He said, standing up as she approached him.

"I'm fine Raymond."

"You don't look fine." He said with a hand on her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Stop fussing dearie, we best get that body cleared away before someone comes looking for her.

"Yes, of course…Kate, are you sure you're okay."

"I need to get back to work."

She gave a small smile before walking back down the stairs, Red already worrying about his friend, not believing a word of what she said.

…

It was a few weeks later when it happened, Red and Lizzie were with Kate as they helped her extract evidence at the graveyard.

"Hey, I think she's coming around. Pass me the water." Elizabeth said.

Red took the cap of the bottle before handing it to Elizabeth as she helped Kate to sit up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, are you okay? Here, drink some of this." Elizabeth asked.

Kate took a few sips of the water before handing it back.

"I'm fine sweetie, could you help me up."

Elizabeth got to her feet as she helped Kate to stand, the older woman wavering slightly before Red's arm came around her waist to steady her.

"Kate this isn't right, come on. I think we should get you home."

"What about the body Raymond?"

"Don't concern yourself with that, Dembe can see to it. Lizzie will drive us back."

"The flu's going around, you've probably caught it." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's probably it, thank you dearie."

"Let's get you back mmmm."

Elizabeth escorted Kate to the car, while Red had a quick word with Dembe.

"I told you something wasn't right with her Raymond."

"You did and I chose to ignore it. She said she was fine."

"She's anything but."

"I agree."

"I'm worried for her, I've heard her being sick many times and she's finding it more and more difficult to deal with corpses."

"I'll talk to her; I know how much you care for her Dembe. Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on with her, I promise."

…

Red was sitting in the chair by the window, looking up when he heard the door to the bedroom opening and Elizabeth came out.

"Lizzie?"

"She's going to rest for a bit, I've given her more water to keep her hydrated."

"Thank you Lizzie."

Elizabeth took a seat beside him, seeing the concern on his face.

"I think she should see someone, even if it is just the flu, she'll need antibiotics, fluids."

"It's not the flu."

"Well how do you know that, you're not a doctor?"

"Whatever's going on with Kate, it's been happening for weeks. She was sick when we were at Judge Layton's home."

"Judge Layton?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"She was one of the people responsible for my arrest."

"Yes."

"She's been missing, nobody knows where she went. She's not answering her phone, emails. Her son hasn't heard from her either, according to Cooper she's dropped of the face of the earth."

"I wouldn't concern yourself with Layton's whereabouts."

"Oh my god, you killed her…didn't you?"

"As I said, don't concern yourself with her."

Elizabeth went quiet, before speaking again.

"What are we going to do about Mr Kaplan?"

"I have a friend, a doctor. I'll arrange for her to come and examine Kate, make sure it's nothing serious."

"Collapsing sounds pretty serious, she looks so tired. It's not like her."

"No, no it's not."

"You're worried about her?"

"Of course I am, Kate means a great deal to me."

"Look, I'm gonna have to go. Do you need anything, I can drop it by later if you…"

"We'll be fine Lizzie, thank you."

"Okay, just make sure she sees someone yeah."

"I will, you better leave before Ressler comes looking for you."

"I'll see you later."

…

Red stepped in to the bedroom to see Kate lying on her side, seeing Kate like she was, wasn't something he was used too, despite all the years they'd known one another. He was about to leave the room when Kate spoke.

"I'm not sleeping Raymond."

Red turned back, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed as Kate moved to sit up.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you obviously needed the rest."

"I'm sorry about today, it was unprofessional."

"Kate you're unwell. What happened out there, you couldn't have prevented it?"

Kate finally looked up at him, Red finally seeing how tired she looked.

"I know we've never been the kind of friends to open up, it's not something that's easy for us but, I want you to know that whatever it is that's going on with you, you can tell me."

"That's very kind dearie but I…"

"Kate, something's not right with you. I have a friend who works at the General Hospital, Andrea…I'm going to ask her if she'll come over and just make sure that everything is as is should be and I…"

"Raymond no, I'm fine really. I feel much better now, what happened at the graveyard, it won't happen again."

Kate moved and tried to get to her feet, dizziness coming over her as Red quickly got to his feet to support her weight.

"Lie back down Kate, I'm calling Andrea."

"Raymond please I…"

"I'm not arguing with you Kate, I'm calling her."

Red made sure Kate was comfortable before leaving the room to make his phone call.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Reddington was sitting in his chair, drinking some whiskey while he waited for Andrea to arrive. Kate was insistent that she didn't need a doctor but Reddington wasn't buying it. He'd known Kate long enough to know how stubborn she could be when it came to concerns for her own health. Dembe was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine when someone knocked on the door. Reddington looked up and nodded for Dembe to answer it. The younger man made his way over, looking through the peep hole to see a woman in her forties, long brunette hair and dark rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a simple black suit, with a purple shirt underneath her jacket.

"It's the doctor Raymond."

"Let her in Dembe."

Dembe opened the door, Andrea smiling when she saw him.

"Dembe."

"Hello, Raymond's inside."

Dembe stood aside as Andrea walked past him to see Reddington walking towards her, before hugging her.

"Andrea, thank you for coming."

"Well, it sounded urgent. You said it concerned Mr Kaplan…nothing serious I hope. I don't think I've ever seen Mr Kaplan sick before."

"Dembe, would you do me a favour. There's no milk to make the good doctor a coffee, would you mind going out for some."

Reddington gave his usual smile to the younger man who did as he was asked and left without argument.

"Why don't you want Dembe here? I'm not stupid Red, I don't take milk in my coffee and you know that."

"He's worried enough about Kate as it is."

"You said over the phone that she passed out."

"Earlier this morning, she's been having a few bouts of dizziness and she's been sick quite a bit, according to Dembe."

"What's she said about it?"

"You know Kate; she said she's fine…that it's nothing to worry about."

"And you don't believe her."

"Not for a minute, you said it yourself. You've never known Kate to be sick, well I agree. The way she is now, I just don't believe her."

"Where is she?"

"In there, the bedroom. She was exhausted."

"I won't be long, listen… you understand that if there is something and she doesn't want you to know, then I have to respect that, as her doctor."

"But you're not her doctor."

"The moment I examine her, she becomes my responsibility."

"Kate's a very big part of my life Andrea."

"I know she is and I know you love her but I mean it Red, don't push her."

"Just make sure she's okay, please."

Andrea gave him a smile before knocking and entering the bedroom, the door closing behind her.

…

Kate turned over, looking over to see the familiar face as she approached the bed.

"Hello Mr Kaplan."

"Hello dearie."

"Red tells me you haven't been feeling that great."

"Raymond overreacts, I'm perfectly fine."

Andrea could see something wasn't right with her the moment she looked at her; Kate sat up, before turning to sit on the side of the bed as Andrea took a seat beside her.

"You're a terrible liar Mr Kaplan, you and I both know Red won't let me leave here until he knows I've examined you."

"Will you tell him, if you were to find something?" She asked, looking at the younger woman.

"No I wouldn't, not if you didn't want me too. Tell me, will I find something?"

Kate looked away from Andrea, her eyes closing. Andrea reached out, taking Kate's hand in her own. She'd always found Mr Kaplan an interesting person, curious about how she had come to work for Reddington, she was a mystery that Andrea wanted to get to know better.

"Kate, how long have you known me?"

"Eight years, we met when Raymond first hired you."

"I remember when I first met him, right place at the right time. If he hadn't been walking past that night, I don't think I'd be here today. I thought that man was going to shoot me that evening. Red managed to calm me down, got me to the hospital and he stayed with me. When I woke up and he'd gone, I knew I had to find him to thank him."

"And he got you involved in this life."

"I don't fully agree with the things he done, there are times when I hate myself for helping him. I know that in one way or another, they're not good people."

"Then why do it?"

"The same reason you do I suppose, because despite the terrible things he does, he does care and looks out for the people close to him."

"He does, he'd risk his life if he had too."

"Kate, he's very concerned about you."

"I know."

"Look, whatever it is. As your doctor, I wouldn't disclose anything you didn't want me too."

"Do you know, the last time I was with a man was when I was fifteen years old, and it wasn't my choice? He was one of the older boys from our neighbourhood. He was about five years older than me; I always looked older for my age which is why I think he always took an interest in me. He invited me to a party one evening, I always thought he was a nice boy so I said yes, I told my mother that I was going to a friend's house and she never questioned it, I was very naïve back then. To look at me now, you wouldn't have thought so."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Mmmm, we went upstairs, he said he wanted to talk and I thought nothing of it, so I went. I let him kiss me, even back then it didn't feel right. I began to feel uncomfortable and tried to leave but he wouldn't let me, he was too strong and he…"

Kate removed her hand from Andrea's and stood up, Andrea watched closely at the way Kate tried to keep her balance as she gripped the bedside cabinet. She was on her feet, urging Kate to sit back down with her. They remained quiet for a few moments before Andrea finally spoke.

"This boy, he raped you?"

"I felt so ashamed that I never told my parents, I kept it to myself. You're the only person I've ever told. I found it very hard to let people in after that, especially men. Years later I met a woman, her name was Frances and she, from the moment I met her I felt so comfortable around her. We'd spend evenings together, one night she kissed me and it felt right, I felt safe."

"And that's when you realized you were gay?"

"I think I always knew, I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself back then."

"Why are you telling me all of this, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you feel able to tell me, but why now?"

"The rape, I didn't think I would ever have to relive something like that again, something so painful."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a man, his names Brendan Salgado. Raymond was involved in setting him up on some weapons charges a few years ago, his way of paying him back for killing one of Raymond's contacts, Alicia Penn. She was close to him once; Brendan promised Raymond that he'd pay for sending him to prison."

"Kate, what's this got to do with you?" Andrea asked, already knowing the answer.

"About two months ago Raymond sent me to clean up one of his jobs, there was a car parked down the road but I didn't think anything of it at the time but a few days later I saw the car again. I arrived home one

evening after finishing another job and he was waiting for me."

"This Brendan guy, he was in your home?"

Kate nodded before she felt Andrea take hold of her hand again.

"Kate, what did he do?"

"He told me that the only two people Raymond cared anything about were myself and Dembe and I was the weaker link, he…"

"Oh my god, he raped you."

"He said I had Raymond to thank for it."

"You didn't tell Red?"

"I couldn't, all I kept thinking about was what happened when I was a teenager and I couldn't bare the look in Raymond's eyes if I told him."

"This man hurt you; he deserves whatever Red has to give him."

"I just want to forget about it."

"Kate, regardless of your age, what he did…is inexcusable."

…

Reddington couldn't sit in one place, constantly on his feet, pacing the room while he waited for Andrea to come back out. His phone rang, seeing Elizabeth's name on the screen.

"Lizzie."

"Hey, I just thought I'd check in. How's Mr Kaplan, has she seen someone yet?"

"I have someone in with her now, a friend."

"Nothing's happened between the two of you has it?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know…an argument or something, maybe causing her stress."

"If Kate and I have any issues, we sort them out then and there. Whatever is going on with her, it's nothing to do with me…I assure you."

"Right."

Reddington could hear the worry in her voice as she spoke to him.

"You care about her?"

"Well yeah, through you, I've gotten to know her and I like her."

"Dembe's worried too."

"Well of course he is, you and Kate…you may as well be his parents the way you are with him."

"As soon as I know more, I'll call you."

"You promise."

"I promise you Lizzie."

"Okay, I gotta go."

"Bye."

…

Andrea had a warm hand on Kate's back as the older woman refused to make eye contact. Kate felt Andrea's hand moving to come around her shoulders.

"Kate, I wish I knew what I could say to you to make you feel better but I know there's nothing anyone can say."

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this, that it was all just a terrible dream."

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for dearie."

"Look, it still doesn't explain why you've been so ill lately, do you think you might be infected with…"

"My symptoms appear to be pointing in another direction."

Andrea watched the way Kate looked up at her, trying to keep her face neutral.

"Kate, it's highly unlikely. A woman of your age, it's very uncommon."

"But it does happen."

"Yes, in very rare cases. Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take some blood and I'll run some tests when I get back

to the hospital…I'll rush the results through for you."

"Thank you dearie, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Raymond."

"Kate, if there is some remote chance that you are pregnant. You're going to have to tell him, he needs to know what that son of a bitch did to you."

"One step at a time dearie."

"I'll try to be quick, in the meantime, do me a favour and just rest."

Kate nodded as Andrea got to her feet, walking to the door.

"I have to ask Kate, if you are pregnant…would you have it?"

Kate looked up at her, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I really don't know."

"Okay, remember what I said…rest."

"I will, thank you dearie."

…

Reddington was on his feet, along with Dembe in an instant when Andrea came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Andrea…"

"Red before you start, let me just say this. Kate's going through some personal issues right now; she hasn't been sleeping which is why she's so exhausted. Just let me reassure you that she'll be fine, she just needs to rest for a bit."

Andrea tried to keep eye contact but the way Reddington was staring her down, she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Andrea, you and I have known one another for a very long time and I can tell when you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you I…"

Reddington invaded her space, his hands coming to either side of her face, taking tight hold.

"Don't lie to me Andrea."

"Look, I told you that I had to stand by Kate's wishes and…"

"If she's ill, if she needs help then I need to know."

"Let her leave Raymond."

Reddington and Dembe turned to see Kate standing behind them, her arms crossed, her stern look retuning to her face.

"Kate."

"Let her go, she has work to get too."

"I'm sorry Andrea."

"No you're fine, Kate…I'll be in touch."

"Thank you dearie."

Kate gave her a warm smile as the younger woman left, Reddington walked over to Kate, his hands coming to rest on the sides of her arms.

"Kate, what's happened?"

"Look, I know you're both concerned and I appreciate it but right now, I just need time on my own. Can you both just give me a little space? Believe me, you'll both know soon enough."

"You're not…dying or anything are you?" Dembe asked.

"No dearie, I assure you I'm not. Now if you'll both excuse me, I think I'm going to go home, I'm suddenly very tired."

"Kate I…"

"Let me go Raymond."

All it took was one look from Kate to silence him as Reddington and Dembe watched her leave.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

It was nearing midnight the next evening; Andrea was sitting at her desk, glasses sitting at the side of her, long discarded as she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. Her mind drifting back to Kate and everything the older woman had confided in her about.

"I don't know why you have an apartment; you spend half your life here."

Andrea opened her eyes to see her best friend Fiona standing in her doorway, a smile on her face.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight, seriously…go home. You look tired."

"I'm waiting on some tests to come back, they said today."

"That would be these, I remember you mentioned earlier. I thought I'd drop by and check, it's a trainee, and she forgot to page you."

"Please don't tell me they've been sitting for hours."

"Sorry honey, here."

Andrea got up from her desk, coming over to Fiona and taking the envelope. Fiona watched her closely as she opened it and read through the results.

"Shit."

"Bad news?"

"Well, it should be good news but, somehow I don't think so this time."

"Andie are you okay, you've been odd the last few days."

"It's just…a friend in trouble."

"Talk to me, you know it won't go any further."

"I'm not sure I…"

"Is this to do with that Reddington guy? I've told you before to break off any association with him, he's bad news."

"He's not all bad."

"Just because he saved your life, doesn't mean you owe him the rest of it."

"It's not him, well not exactly."

Fiona took a seat on the sofa, patting the seat next to her."

"Sit, talk to me."

Fiona was older than Andrea, mid fifties, short graying hair but she had been such a good friend to Andrea when she started working at the hospital, taking her under her wing and teaching her everything she knew.

"It's someone who works for him."

"A woman I assume."

"Her names Kate, she's older…a bit older than you."

"Okay and he did something to her?"

"What? God no, Red cares a great deal about Kate; there are very few people he does care about, he'd never hurt her."

"So what is it?"

"You know the type of man Red is. You've heard all the rumours?"

"It's hard not too."

"He has a lot of enemies and one man has used Kate to get to him."

"Used her how?"

Andrea closed her eyes before turning to Fiona to see worry on her face.

"He raped her."

"Oh my god, did she go to the police?"

"No, she can't."

"Of course she can, the man raped her and she…"

"She can't Fiona, what Kate does for Red…it's likely they'd arrest her."

"What the hell are you involved in?"

"Kate's known as The Cleaner, she cleans up after Red, after he's…"

"Killed someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh Andrea, this is wrong. You need to walk away; you can't get involved in all of this."

"I'm already involved; I have been for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"If any of them are ever injured, shot for example. I tend to them, I'm their doctor."

Fiona got to her feet, pacing in front of Andrea, anger on her face.

"You're telling me that you work on the side for a known criminal, doing illegal surgeries?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"YOU HAVE A CHOICE ANDREA…YOU SAY NO."

"He saved my life I couldn't."

"You are not indebted to him for life, you idiot."

"I know, but it's done now."

"If the hospital ever found out about what you do, they'd fire you."

"Will you tell them?"

"Of course I won't, but that doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing. You're my friend, I love you but if they ever find out, you are on your own. I won't risk my own career for you, do you understand that?"

"Absolutely, thank you."

"These result of, what's her name again?"

"Mr Kaplan, Kate."

"Well she…Mr?

"I'll explain another time."

"What exactly were the results for?"

"I though she was crazy when she asked me to run them but now that I see it for myself I…"

"What did ask you to test for?"

"Pregnancy, she's pregnant Fiona." She said, handing the older woman the piece of paper.

Fiona read the results, shaking her head before turning to Andrea.

"You need to tell this woman first thing in the morning about this, don't keep her waiting. The sooner she knows, the sooner she can decide what she wants to do about it. I still think she should go to the police though."

"Fiona I already told you she…"

"I know, I know. This woman has one hell of a decision to make; I can't even begin to imagine how I'd handle it if it were me. You said she's older than even me?"

"Yes."

"Andrea are you sure you want to get involved in this."

"I'm already involved; I can't let Kate go through this by herself…not her."

"You like this woman?"

Fiona could see it in Andrea's eyes, every time she mentioned Kate, they way she smiled at her name.

"I care about her yes, oh god this so messed up."

"Just a bit, go and see her tomorrow and let her know the results. All you can do right now is be there for her, as a friend Andrea. Allow her to get one shock out of the way before you go springing another on her."

"I had no intention in telling her, not right now anyway. If I got involved with Kate, I'd be involved in Red's life for good."

"It seems to me you already are, whatever you do…please, just be careful."

"So far, so good."

"Go home Andrea, get some sleep. Kate will need you on top form tomorrow."

"I will and Fiona, thank you."

"What are friends for, I'll see you tomorrow."

Andrea watched Fiona leave before leaving a message to Kate to let her know she's stop by the next morning. She picked up her jacket and bag and left for the evening.

…

Andrea barely slept that night, tossing and turning as her mind constantly went to Kate. In the morning she showered and got herself ready for the day, choosing a simple black dress and light blue jacket. When she arrived at Kate's, the older woman took a little longer than Andrea liked to answer the door. She tried the door, finding it locked. She called out for Kate a few times before she finally answered the door.

"Hi."

"Morning dearie, come on in."

Andrea stepped inside, watching as Kate locked the door behind them.

"Extra security?" Andrea asked

"Just in case, go on through."

Andrea made her way through to the sitting room, a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table.

"Kate, what are you doing? It's a little early to be drinking."

"It's not open dearie."

"Not the best idea anyway, is it?"

"You have the results?"

"Yes, why don't you sit down?"

Kate took a seat, as she watched Andrea moved the bottle of whiskey away before taking a seat on the table to face her.

"It's not good is it?"

"The test results were positive, you are pregnant Kate."

"Well, there's one for the record books."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you first suggested it."

"Why would you? You said it yourself, I'm past that age, or at least I should be."

"I'll need to give you a sonogram to determine how far along you are, after that we can decide where we go from there."

"We?"

Andrea reached out, taking Kate's hands in her own as she looked in to her eyes.

"Yes us, I told you the other day that I wouldn't let you go through this on your own and I meant that. You're going through something you shouldn't have too and I'll be damned if you're doing it alone."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Kate…I can't answer that for you, I'll be there but at the end of the day, only you can make the decision that's best for you."

"I'd be old enough to be the child's grandmother."

"No grandmother I know." Andrea tried to joke.

"What kind of person would I be if I had this child? To go ahead and have a child by the man who raped me?"

"A strong one in my opinion."

"What about Raymond, my work? I can't take a baby with me while I dispose of dead bodies for him."

"Okay, you are getting too far ahead of yourself here. Kate concentrate on one thing at a time, don't go over thinking all of this."

"I'm pregnant Andrea."

Andrea saw the fear in Kate's eyes, getting to her feet, bringing Kate with her. Kate watched her closely and was taken by surprise when Andrea held her in her arms.

"You're not on your own Kate, yes you're pregnant and this isn't going to be easy but, if you do decide to have this baby. I'll be there for you, and so will Red, Dembe…they all care about you so much. You won't be on your own."

"I have to tell Raymond."

"Before you involve anyone else, why don't you come by later and I'll do the sonogram. Maybe if you were to see the baby, it might help your decision."

"Would it just be you and me?"

"No one else, I promise."

"Fine, when?"

"What about lunch time?"

"Very well, I'll make my excuses to Raymond."

"Will you be okay until then?"

"I have to be, don't I?"

"You'll get through this."

"I hope so dearie, you should go."

"I'll see you soon okay."

Andrea leaned in, kissing Kate's cheek, taking the older woman by surprise before Andrea turned and left.

…

Elizabeth was making herself a coffee when Reddington walked in with Dembe, later that morning.

"Lizzie."

"Finally, where have you been?"

"We had some business to take care off, Dembe would you organize that delivery we discussed."

"Of course Raymond."

Dembe offered Elizabeth a smile before leaving the room, Reddington taking a seat while Elizabeth poured another coffee and passed it to him.

"So, have to spoken to Mr Kaplan this morning?" She asked.

"No yet."

"What did the doctor say?"

"She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well why not?"

"It would appear Kate asked her not too."

"So it's serious then."

"Lizzie I don't know."

"Well find out."

"I can't force Kate to tell me."

"How many times has she passed out lately, it's not a good sign."

"You don't think I'm aware of that Lizzie, I know she's ill but I can't force her to tell me."

"Yes but she…"

Both Elizabeth and Reddington stopped talking when the door opened and Kate walked in, her face full of worry.

"Kate." Reddington smiled.

"Good morning Raymond."

"Morning Mr Kaplan."

"Morning Elizabeth."

"How are you today?"

"About the same."

"Kate, can I get you some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you Raymond."

Elizabeth watched as Reddington left to make the tea, while Kate sat down on the sofa. Elizabeth finally gave in and went to sit beside her.

"Look Mr Kaplan, I know we're not close but you've helped me a great deal and if there's something that's troubling you or you're ill,

you can talk to me."

"That's very kind dearie, but I'm alright."

"No you're not, he's not stupid. None of us are, we know something's going on."

"Please sweetie, just give me a little time."

"Mr Kaplan I…."

"Kate, your tea, I've put some extra sugar in it for you." Raymond said, coming back through.

"Thank you dearie."

Kate took the cup, feeling all eyes on her, making her feel nervous.

"Kate we…"

"I should probably get going anyway, Tom will be wondering where I've got too."

"How is Agnes." Kate asked.

"Yeah, she's good. I'll bring her by to see you next time."

"That would be lovely."

Elizabeth got up to leave, giving Reddington a signal to talk to Kate.

When Elizabeth closed the door behind her, Reddington got up and came to join Kate on the sofa. Kate sat down her cup, before Reddington turned, placing a warm hand over hers.

"Kate, you know that there's nothing you can't tell me don't you?"

"I know that."

"Look at me Kate."

Kate looked up, seeing the concern filling Reddington's face.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, something you don't feel you can tell me."

"Raymond I…"

"You can talk to me Kate, let me help you."

Deep down she wanted to tell him, tell him what Salgado had done to her, but she couldn't take the guilt she knew Reddington would feel for allowing the situation to happen in the first place.

"Kate…"

"I have to go."

Kate got up to leave, Reddington quickly following behind her, taking hold of her arm, pulling her back to him. He wasn't one for comfort at the best of times but when it came to the people he cared about, he always made the exception. He wrapped his arms around Kate as her own arms came around him.

"We love you Kate, Dembe, Lizzie, me and we want to help you. I know you're not ready to talk right now but know that when you are, we'll be right here."

"Thank you Raymond, really…thank you."

"I love you Kate, you know that."

"I love you too and I will tell you, all of you I promise."

Kate gave a warm smile before leaving, the door closing behind her.

"Dembe."

"Yes Raymond."

"Get the car ready, I need to know where she's going."

"But you just said…"

"I need to know what's wrong with her, regardless of how angry she might get. I can't let her go on like this, get the car."

…

Kate arrived at the hospital, turning as she got out of the car when she thought she felt someone following her but seeing no one. Walking inside, the receptionist gave Kate the direction's to Andrea's office. Kate walked along the corridor and in to the elevator, hitting the button for the fifth floor, making her way towards Andrea's office to see the younger woman standing behind her desk, looking though some files.

"I'm not early am I?"

Andrea looked up to see Kate standing in her doorway, a smile appearing on her face as she came over to Kate.

"You're right on time, so…how have you been since this morning?"

"More or less the same, Elizabeth and Raymond tried to get me talking earlier but…"

"You couldn't?"

"I don't know, Raymond seemed so concerned for me and I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't get the words out."

"You just need some time to get your head around what's happening, speaking of which…are you ready to see this baby?"

Kate closed her eyes tightly before turning her head towards the examination table.

"Kate, if you're not ready to do this then we don't have too. It's all about what's best for you, your own time, and your own pace."

"I have to it at some point; I might as well do it now."

"Come on, lie down and we'll get started."

Kate nodded her head, before going over and taking a seat on the edge of the examination table, removing her jacket while Andrea got the machine ready.

"Okay Kate, lie down for me."

Kate did as she asked as she watched as Andrea lifted her blouse and applied some gel to her abdomen.

"Sorry if it's cold."

"It's fine dearie."

"Just try and relax okay."

Kate tried her best to do as Andrea asked; looking up at the ceiling as she felt Andrea running the device over her abdomen. Kate's heart rate began to pick up when she heart the whooshing sound from the monitor, closing her eyes.

"What is that dearie?"

"That…is your baby."

"What."

"Kate, open your eyes and take a look."

She opened her eyes, but didn't look at the monitor until she felt Andrea take tight hold of her hand.

"It's alright Kate, you can look. I'm right here."

Kate moved her head, her eyes going to the monitor as she gripped Andrea's hand a little tighter as she watched the fuzzy image on the screen.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. Kate, you okay."

"I'm not sure; I wasn't expecting it to look like…"

"A baby?"

"Andrea, what do I do?"

"How do you feel right now, seeing it in front of you?"

"Confused."

"I'm right here, if you need more time then you…"

Kate and Andrea turned when they heard the door bursting open to see Reddington walking in.

"Kate?"

"Andrea I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he…"

"It's alright Claire; you go back to your desk."

"Are you sure, I can call security and escor…"

"It's fine, off you go."

Claire left as Reddington walked further in to the room, Kate's eyes never leaving him as he got closer and saw the monitor.

"Oh my god, is that…you're pregnant."

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

The tension in the room was almost unbearable as Reddington's eyes were fixed on the screen in front of then; Andrea still had the device on Kate's abdomen, the sound of the baby's heartbeat still filling the room. Kate lay in complete shock; the fear on her face evident as she still had a strong grip on Andrea's other hand. Kate couldn't get the courage to string two words together as Reddington's gaze traveled to her abdomen then to her face. Andrea finally decided to take charge, putting the device back in it's holder and wiping the gel from Kate's bare skin, bringing her blouse down to cover her.

"Red, a word outside please."

"Not now."

"No…NOW, OUTSIDE."

Reddington turned to Andrea to see anger on her face, something he'd never seen before. Andrea motioned for him to leave the room; she turned to Kate who began to sit up.

"Kate, wait right here and I'll be back."

"Andrea I…"

"It's okay, you'll be alright. I won't leave you alone with him, I promise. Just try and relax and I'll be back, I'll sort this."

Kate gave a quick nod as Andrea walked out with Reddington to see Dembe sitting on the sofa by the desk where Claire, her assistant sat.

"You brought the cavalry I see."

"How dare you." Reddington replied.

"How dare I, what the hell are you even doing here."

"Did you really think I'd just sit by while she's ill, she was hiding something that was upsetting her and as her friend I had to find out?"

"She asked you to give her time, she asked you both to give her time. You had no right to invade her privacy."

"She's pregnant Andrea."

Reddington was beginning to show the side of himself that Andrea feared but she was determined to stand her ground with him on this occasion, for Kate.

"Kate's pregnant?" Dembe asked.

"Not now Dembe."

"But she…"

"I said not now, go and wait in the car please."

Dembe would never argue with Reddington and left as he was asked, Reddington turning back to Andrea, his eyes boring in to her.

"I won't apologize for not telling you, I had a duty of care to Kate. She didn't want you or anyone else to know just yet and I respected her decision. Do what you have want to me, but don't you dare have a go at her, especially now. The woman's going through enough."

"I don't understand, how did this even happen. She's not with anyone, and she's gay. I don't understand this."

"Red she…"

"Not to mention her age, how is it even possible for her to have a baby."

"This is a conversation you need to be having with Kate; I can't tell you any of this. It needs to come from her and she needs time to process what's happening before she can tell you about it."

"It's alright dearie, let him come back in."

Andrea turned to see Kate standing behind them, her jacket back on, her arms crossed in front of her, trying to regain some of her tough exterior.

"Kate…"

"Inside Raymond."

Reddington followed Kate back in to Andrea's office, Andrea following behind them before she closed the door behind her.

"Kate, would you like me to stay?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, Red take a seat please."

Reddington did as he was told, Kate taking the seat next to him. Andrea leaned against her desk, not wanting to be far from Kate while she explained everything to Reddington.

…

Dembe stood by the car outside the hospital, his mind running over and over what he'd just heard from Reddington. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that Kate, their Mr Kaplan was pregnant. Suddenly the way she'd been behaving the last few weeks had finally begun to make sense to him. He went over everyone that they were associated with, although Kate had always been a very private person, he would have known if she'd been seeing someone. The idea that she could be pregnant at the age she was, bothered him. Surely she hadn't planned for it to happen. Dembe would never admit it but Kate meant the world to him, he always looked to Kate and Reddington for guidance in everything he did, he trusted them with his life and vice versa. Dembe had never had a stable upbringing, meeting Reddington and Kate had changed his life, in a strange way he ended up with an instant family. There was nothing they wouldn't do for one another, if Kate was indeed pregnant and decided she was having the baby, Dembe was adamant he'd do everything to help her.

…

Kate and Reddington sat in silence for a while, each of them trying to decide how to proceed, Andrea had never felt so uneasy in her life. She could only imagine how much worse it was for Kate.

"Kate, would you like me to tell him how this happened?" Andrea asked softly.

"No dearie, it should be me."

"Kate, are you trying to tell me this wasn't planned?"

"Come now dearie, do you really think I'd decide to have a child at this late stage of my life willingly, doing the job I do for you." She tried to joke.

"Talk to me Kate, tell me what happened."

"A few weeks ago, I was at the Briers home, cleaning up for you."

"I remember."

"When I left, I was sure someone was there…watching me."

"You never said anything."

"I thought perhaps was imagining it but then a few days later, I saw a car following me. When I came to you, the car was there but when I came out it was gone. That same car was parked outside my apartment every few days; I should have told you about it but I…I don't know why I didn't."

"Go on."

"I came home one evening; there was someone there waiting for me. I went in to the kitchen and he was suddenly behind me, he grabbed me, forced me back against the wall. He…"

"Kate who was he, did you know him."

Kate nodded her head before she looked back to Reddington, who reached out to take her hand.

"It was Salgado."

"Salgado, Brendan Salgado."

"Yes dearie."

"He did this to you; he raped you…that's what you're saying."

"He said to tell you…now you're even."

Reddington's face turned a dark shade of red with the anger running through him at the thought of what Salgado had done to Kate.

Kate looked Reddington straight in the eyes, tightening the hold he had on her hand.

"It's not your fault dearie."

"It's all my fault, you're in this position because of what I did to him. He used you as a way to get to me, he hurt you. He's done something to you that I can't even begin to help you heal from. Kate…I am so sorry for what he's done to you. Whatever you need me to do to help you, just tell me."

"Right now, I don't know what I want. Andrea thought that perhaps seeing the child on the screen would help me decide but I just…don't know."

"What ever you do decide to do, whether you decide to have this baby or not too, we'll support you. We're right here beside you, all of us."

"Myself included." Andrea smiled.

"Andrea, would you make sure that Kate gets home safely please, call Lizzie. I'd like her to stay with you until I get back."

"Where are you going Raymond?"

Reddington was on his feet, heading to the door as Kate spoke. He tried not to make her nervous but failed. She got up, walking over to him.

"Leave him Raymond please, if you go after Salgado now, it will never end. Next time, he could hurt Elizabeth."

"He raped you Kate; he's left you with a child. I'm not letting him get away with this. If he wants me then he gets me, not you, not Lizzie or Dembe….me. Andrea, take her home and call Lizzie."

"Yes Red."

Andrea came up behind Kate, her arm going around her shoulders, feeling the older woman lean in to her.

"He'll get himself killed."

"You think so, my money's on the other guy. The mood Red's in, Salgado won't get out of this one alive."

"Andrea…"

"He hurt you Kate; look what he has done to you. I don't agree with Red on many things, but even I have to admit that this is the one time I don't mind him killing. That bastard deserves everything Red to give him. Come on, I'm taking you home."

…

Dembe looked up from his phone to see Reddington striding towards him, his face full of anger.

"Raymond…"

"We need to fine the whereabouts of Brendan Salgado."

"He's out."

"It would appear so."

"I don't understand Raymond."

"Kate's pregnancy, it didn't come about because she wanted a child. Salgado raped her Dembe, he forced himself on her and now he's left her with his child. I want him for this."

"I'm on it Raymond…how is Kate?"

"All I can say is, she's going to need us. First things first, we find Salgado and kill him."

"Yes Raymond."

"Let's go."

Dembe held the door open as Reddington got in the back seat before Dembe got in the drivers side and began driving while Reddington traced Salgado.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Andrea pulled up outside Kate's, turning of the ignition before looking at the older woman. Kate's eyes were fixed on the road in front of her as Andrea undid her seatbelt.

"Kate, we're home."

"Mmmm, oh…thank you dearie."

Andrea turned, leaning over to cover Kate's hand as Kate turned to face her, offering a smile.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Kate only nodded as Andrea got out of the car, coming around to the passenger's side, opening the door for her as Kate got out.

"Do you want some company until Elizabeth arrives?"

"You're not busy?"

"Not for you, just say the word."

"I wouldn't mind the company if you don't mind."

"Of course not, come on. Let's get you inside."

Kate allowed Andrea to usher her inside, helping her to remove her jacket before she walked towards the front room. Andrea followed behind her, watching Kate closely as she sat down in the chair, her hands clasped together.

"Do you want me to get you anything, tea?"

"I'm fine."

Andrea decided to sit down beside her, reaching out to rest her hand on the small of Kate's back as she leaned in to the older woman.

"I know this isn't the way you thought things would turn out and I'm sorry about Red storming in like he did, I…"

"It wasn't your fault dearie, you know what Raymond's like. Once he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him."

"He's really going to kill Salgado, isn't he?"

"Yes." She said firmly.

Andrea went quiet, which caused Kate to turn to her.

"You think I should feel concerned, guilty that he's about to take the life of another human being?"

"What? No I…"

"That man raped me Andrea, I can't…I refuse to feel any sorrow for him, I refuse to feel guilty about it."

"I don't expect you too, but what about the baby. Have you given any more thought as to what you want to do?"

"It all just felt so real today, in your office…and then Raymond charging in like a bull in a china shop."

"He's not known for his tact at the best of times."

"He's a good man, deep down. His hearts in the right place, I was hurt and he wanted to protect me."

"He loves you."

"I love him too."

Andrea went quiet before reaching over in to her bag that was down by her feet.

"I almost forgot to give you this, with all the commotion in my office."

"What is it?"

"Look at it and see."

Kate took the piece of paper from Andrea's grasp, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the black and white picture of the baby.

"You're six weeks, does that sound about right?"

"Yes."

"Kate, talk to me."

"What if I can't love it Andrea, if I decided to have this baby, what would happen if I ended up resenting the child."

"Do you really believe that would happen?"

"It's possible."

"Kate, I know you. You would love this baby regardless of how he or she came about."

"I'm scared dearie, I don't know if I can do this on my own."

"You will never be on your own; we're all here for you."

"You shouldn't have to get involved in this mess; I don't want to drag you in to it."

"Kate, I want to help you. I care about you."

"Why…Raymond's the one who saved your life, not me."

"No, but I've gotten to know you over the years. I'd like to know you a lot better."

"Andrea, what are you doing?"

Kate gave her a look that she couldn't quite place, Andrea promised herself she wasn't going to go this far, not after what had happened but the moment presented itself perfectly. Andrea gave her a warm smile before she leaned over, covering Kate's lips. Andrea felt her tense, Andrea pulling back to look at her.

"I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have done that. Not right now, bad timing."

"Why did you?"

"Honestly?"

"Why not." Kate smiled.

"For that."

"What?"

"Your smile, you don't have much to smile about right now but it's nice to see."

"Dearie, you don't want me. I'm a lot older than you and now… a baby to boot, it's not fair to you. I don't want you involved in this life, in Raymond's world."

"Kate, in case you haven't noticed. I've been in his world for a while now."

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"I can look after myself; right now…let me look after you. What we need to do right now, is concentrate on getting you through this."

"And I can't move forward with this until I know whether or not I want it or not."

"You have time; you don't have to decide right now."

…

Elizabeth sat beside Reddington, who had Agnes nestled in his arms, the little girl smiling up at him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Elizabeth asked.

"She told me herself, I walked in to Andrea's office…she was giving Kate a sonogram."

"Wow, I can't believe it…Mr Kaplan…pregnant."

"I know I'm asking a lot Lizzie but Andrea has to get back to the hospital and I don't want Kate on her own, not right now."

"No of course, I understand. Will she be okay with me bringing Agnes with me though; babies are probably the last thing she wants to be around right now."

"Kate loves Agnes, you know that."

"I do but, given the circumstances."

"She'll be fine."

"What's she gonna do, is she having it or…"

"I don't know, we haven't sat down and really discussed it yet."

"You'd stand by her though right, I mean…if she decided to have the baby. You wouldn't leave her to cope on her own."

"Lizzie, do I really come across as that cold to you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I've known Kate for a very long time, there aren't many people I value in my life but Kate, Dembe…you and Agnes, I do. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you all. Kate has my full support, whatever she decided to do. If she wants to go ahead and have the baby then, I'll be there for her."

Agnes wrapped her small hand around Red's finger as he looked up at Elizabeth, who was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"It suits you, a baby."

"Really, thank you."

"I'm glad Mr Kaplan has you."

"Don't you think it's time you called her Kate, you've known her long enough."

"I know, it just feels weird."

"I'm not the only one she'll need Lizzie, if she does decide to have the baby, you'd be a big help to her too."

"Whatever I can do."

"You better get going, Dembe will take you there."

"The man who did this to her, are you going after him?"

"I won't let him get away with this Lizzie."

"No I…I don't expect you too. This is actually the one time I hope you get him. I'll call you later."

Red got to his feet, handing Agnes back to Lizzie before she left with Dembe.

…

Elizabeth arrived at Kate's forty minutes later, Dembe waiting until she was inside before driving off.

"We haven't officially met, I'm Elizabeth."

"Hi, Andrea."

"Nice to meet you Andrea."

"And who's this?" she asked smiling towards Agnes.

"This is Agnes."

"Oh she's beautiful."

"Thanks…so, how's Mr Kaplan doing?"

"She's…well, she's scared, confused. She has absolutely no idea what she wants to do."

"I can't even begin to know what she's going through; I still can't believe any of this actually happened."

"I think she's expecting to wake up and it was all just be a bad dream."

"Has she mentioned anything about the baby yet?"

"I don't know if Red told you but I gave her a sonogram earlier today, I'm not sure if it helped or just confused her more. It's a huge decision she has to make."

"I don't really know what to say to her, we've never really been close. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all, to be honest I felt the same way. Though for a long time I have wanted to get to know her better."

Elizabeth watched the smile that crossed Andrea's face, disappearing as quickly as it had arrived.

Well…I should probably go through and…"

"Right yes of course, come on."

Elizabeth followed Andrea down the hall and saw Kate sitting in the chair by the fire, staring at a photo in her hand.

"Mr Kaplan."

Kate looked up to see Elizabeth standing beside Andrea, Agnes squirming in her arms.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth passed Agnes to Andrea, who looked terrified when the baby was placed in her arms, before walking over to Kate, kneeling down in front of her.

"Mr Kaplan, I am so sorry for what's happened to you. I can't even begin to imagine what you…"

"Thank you dearie, thank you. You brought Agnes."

"Yeah, I hope that's okay. Tom was busy; otherwise I would have got…"

"Its fine Elizabeth, may I?"

Andrea brought Agnes over; moving her in to Kate's waiting arms. The two younger women watched as Kate brought Agnes close to her, placing a small kiss to her head as she closed her eyes, breathing in her baby smell.

"You're such a beautiful little baby aren't you sweetie."

Elizabeth looked at Andrea, who had a big smile on her face as she watched Kate with the baby.

"She's a natural with her." Andrea smiled.

"Yeah she is, she was there when she was born. She saved our lives."

"She told me, I'm glad Red forgave her. If this had happened when they were still angry, I don't think she'd cope." Andrea whispered.

"Thank god things worked out then." Elizabeth smiled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kate asked, looking up as Agnes reached up to her.

"I was just saying it's time I got back to work. Will you be okay?" Andrea asked, coming over to her.

"I'll be fine dearie, Elizabeth is here now. Off you go, you've done more than enough for me today."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

Kate looked up to see Andrea smiling at her, before Andrea leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll come by after my shift."

"Only if you have time."

"I'll make the time, take it easy okay."

"I will, bye dearie."

Andrea put on her own jacket, as Elizabeth walked her to the door.

"Look after her."

"Don't worry, she's safe with me."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too and hey…it's obvious you like Mr Kaplan, you tell her."

"I don't know, with everything that's going on right now I just…"

"She could use the distraction, she obviously likes you too."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"Call me Lizzie."

"Lizzie, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Reddington had telephoned Aram to ask for his help in tracking down Brendan Salgado, Dembe and Reddington could only do so much from their contacts, knowing how good Aram was at the technical side of things, it seemed like a good idea. The young man arrived, knocking on the door, coming face to face with Dembe as the door was opened.

"Hey, I came as quickly as I could."

"Aram, come through."

Aram looked over Dembe's shoulder to see Reddington standing behind him, a smile on his face which appeared to make Aram a little uncomfortable. Dembe let the Agent inside, a little apprehensive about allowing the Agent to help them.

"Aram, sit down. Can I get you a drink?"

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water actually."

"Dembe, water for Aram please."

"Of course Raymond."

Aram got comfortable, taking out his laptop which Reddington had insisted he bring with him, setting it up as Dembe brought over his water.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here Mr Reddington."

"Red please."

"Okay…Red; you never stated what you needed my help with?"

Reddington looked over at Dembe, who was standing a few inches away from them, his hands clasped in front of him, his face neutral.

"Aram, I need your help in tracing a man who….who hurt a very good friend of mine."

"Okay, and if I were to find this man…what are you going to do to him."

"That doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me if I have a hand in you possibly killing him."

"Dembe, could you give us a minute please."

Dembe only nodded his head before leaving the room; Aram taking a long sip of his water as Reddington brought a chair over, sitting down near Aram.

"The man I want you to find, his names Brendan Salgado, he was once, a very long time ago…someone I considered a friend."

"And now?"

"He…entered in to some business deals that I didn't agree with; he became someone I barely recognized. He became, cold…a terrorist. He caused the death of many innocent people."

"You kill people."

"The people I hurt are by no means innocent or good people, believe me."

"So why do you want this Salgado guy, you said he hurt someone?"

"I gave him up to the authorities many years ago and he told me that one day, he'd make me pay for what I'd done to him."

"And this friend he's hurt, this is his payback."

"A cruel payback."

Aram went quiet when he saw the pain and hurt in Reddington's eyes."

"This friend, are we talking about Liz?"

"No, don't worry about Elizabeth Aram, she's perfectly safe."

"Then who? Dembe?"

"It's Mr Kaplan."

"Mr Kaplan, well how bad is she."

Reddington was surprised by the concern he noted in Aram's voice, the worry etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you and Kate were close?"

"Oh no we're not; she's just been nice to talk to on the few occasions that we've worked with you in the field. She's a nice lady."

"Then I hope that means you'll help me."

"I'd need to know exactly what I'm getting in to here before I agree to help you, I'm a federal agent. I can't do anything that could cost me my job, you understand?"

"This is a very sensitive subject Aram, what Salgado has done to Kate…he can't take it back and we can't make the pain she's in right now disappear as much as I'd love too."

"What did he do to her?"

Aram watched as Reddington looked down at his hands before looking back up at the younger man, seriousness on his face.

"He raped her."

"What, no way. He….oh my god."

"That's not all Aram, there were issues after the attack."

"What kind of issues?"

"Some may call it some kind of miracle that it's even happened, though right now I don't think Kate would agree."

"What is it?"

"Kate's pregnant."

…

Elizabeth carried two cups of tea over to the sofa where Kate was sitting with Agnes in her arms, a smile on her face as the young girl watched everything that was happening around her.

"I can take her if you want, let you have your tea." Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't be silly dearie, I'm quite happy with her."

Kate continued cooing over Agnes as Elizabeth drank her tea, smiling as she watched Kate with her daughter.

"You're so good with her."

"She's such a good baby."

"Yeah, god help me when she's a teenager."

"Don't go wishing away her childhood, you'll have some happy memories to come."

"Hey…so could you."

"Mmmm."

"Mr Kaplan you don't have…."

"Call me Kate dearie, I think we've known one another long enough, don't you?"

"Okay, Kate. I know it's an awful thing that you went through and to be faced with the possibility of raising a child by the man who raped you…I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

"If I had this baby, everyone will think I'm this child's grandmother."

"Since when have you ever cared what other people think, besides…if anyone ever commented, you could kill them and no one would ever know?"

Kate looked up to see the smirk on Elizabeth's face as Agnes shifted in her arms.

"Do you really think I could do this?"

"I think it takes a lot of courage and strength, both of which you have. I think you could do this, you'd be a good mother."

"Despite the work I do."

"Hey, someone's gotta do it, right."

"If you don't want to have the baby Kate, you don't have too. Nobody is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. It's a decision no woman should have to make."

"When Andrea gave me the sonogram this morning, I went in there determined that I wasn't having it. Then she showed me the baby and something changed. Having a child isn't something I thought I'd ever want or have and now after this morning…I think I do."

Kate looked up at Elizabeth, tears in her eyes as Elizabeth placed a hand on her arm.

"We'll all be here to help you, whenever you need it."

"I'll definitely take you up on that."

"Good, and in the meantime…you can get in all the practice you'll need with Agnes."

"He does love you know…Raymond."

"There's nothing he wouldn't do for you."

"Well he's proved that time and time again."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying Elizabeth. He's in love with you."

"I know what you're saying."

"Do you feel anything for him, anything at all?"

"I have Agnes, and while Tom and I have our problems, I love him."

"You're avoiding the question dearie."

"I do care about him and maybe at one time I did begin to feel something for him, but he put my life in danger and Agnes. He tried to kill you for god sake; we can't pretend none of that ever happened."

"You have to learn to forgive; I couldn't cope with what I'm going through now if I didn't have Raymond by my side. You learn to forgive the ones you love, at all costs."

"I should go and get Agnes lunch ready; I'll be back in a minute. Are you okay too…"

"We'll be fine."

…

Aram was working away on his laptop for hours while he got all the information he could fine on Brendan Salgado, putting a trace on the man's phone so that he could get a location. Reddington walked into the room, Dembe out on some errands for him.

"Aram, any luck?"

"I've put a trace on his phone, so the next time he uses it we should be able to get his exact location. I've got a list of all the businesses he's currently involved in and this is his last know address." He said, passing Reddington a piece of paper.

"Thank you Aram, I appreciate you doing this for us."

"Just get the son of a bitch."

"Don't worry, I intend too."

"Can I ask…Mr Kaplan, is she…is she going to have the baby or not?"

"Right now, she hasn't made any definite decision but when she has, whatever she decides, she knows she has our full support."

"Would you tell when you see her, I'd like to help too. She has my number, if there's anything she needs day or night, I'd like to help."

"I'll tell her Aram."

"Is there anything else you need from me before I go."

"No I don't think so. Aram, I do appreciate everything you're doing. I know it can't be easy. Especially knowing what I'm likely to do."

"Given the circumstances, I'm choosing to ignore what I know."

"Thank you Aram and here." He said passing Aram a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's Kate's address, she needs all her friends around her right now. I'm sure she'd appreciate knowing you're there to help too."

"Thank you Mr Reddington."

"Red…"

"Red."

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Fiona turned the corner and knocked lightly on the door as she saw her friend looking out of her window, her back to her.

"Are you planning on staying here all night again?"

Andrea turned around to see Fiona smiling at her, her hand on her hip, giving her a curious look.

"Hey Fiona."

"So, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Planning on staying here all night again?"

"No, I was just…thinking."

"About Kate?"

"Yes."

"I take it she hasn't made any definite decision then?"

"No, I think she's more confused than ever."

"It'll take her some time."

"I know, I just wish I could help make her decision easier some how."

"Well you can't and you know that. Only she can do what's best for her."

"Would you do it, if you were in her position? Would you chose to have the baby or not."

"If I'd been raped like she has, I'm not sure I could. It takes a very brave woman to choose to have a child from the result of a rape and I'm not sure I'd be that strong."

"You're stronger than you think you are, I remember how you were fifteen years ago, the pain you went though."

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago."

"But it never leaves you, does it?"

Fiona came further in to the room, taking a seat on the sofa as Andrea sat down beside her, turning towards her.

"Sometimes I think about what she'd be like if she'd lived, would she be like me or Nikki. It wasn't mean to be."

"You could have tried again."

"I couldn't go through that again, the fear of something going wrong again. I had to give birth to a child I knew would be dead and it was the most painful experience of my life, I'd never do that again."

"You know there's nothing to say it would have happened again, it was just an unfortunate tragedy."

"That tore Nikki and I apart."

"I'm sorry; I wish you'd met someone else."

"There was never anyone who could match up to her, she was everything to me. Anyway, we were talking about you, not me."

"It's not always about me, I do worry about you."

"I do value our friendship."

"I know me too."

"Which is why I want you to promise me that you'll be careful? I don't want you getting hurt by getting involved in Kate's life."

"I know you don't and I'd love to promise you that I will be careful, but I can't. I care a great deal about her and I'll do whatever I have too, to keep her safe."

"All I can hope for then, isn't it. Go home Andera, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night Fiona."

Fiona kissed her cheek before leaving her office, as Andrea leaned back in to the sofa.

…

Kate was heating some soup on the stove, enjoying the silence before she heard the front door. She gave a small sigh to herself before turning of the gas and going to answer the door.

"Agent Mojtabai."

Aram heard the surprise in her voice as she looked up at him.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I? Mr Reddington gave me your address, I hope you don't mind?"

"No dearie I don't mind, it's just a surprise."

"I can go if you want."

"No don't be silly, come on inside."

Aram offered a warm smile before stepping inside, waiting for Kate to close the door.

"What can I do for you Agent Moj.."

"Call me Aram, please."

"Very well, Aram. What can I do for you, did Raymond need your help with something."

"He did."

"And you need my help too?"

"Not exactly."

"Go and sit down, I'll bring you a drink."

Aram watched her go in to the kitchen, deciding to follow her, the smell of the soup filling his senses."

"Did I disturb you dinner?"

"Hardly dearie, it was only soup…nothing that can't be reheated."

"Soup? Not very filling is it, you should be eating something more appetizing and healthy right now and you…."

"What do you mean dearie?"

"What, oh nothing I just…"

"Raymond told you didn't he? What's happened to me?"

"He did, I'm sorry. Look don't be angry with him, he asked me to trace the man who hurt you and I wanted to know why."

"I see."

"I'm so sorry Mr Kaplan; I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"That's very kind, thank you dearie."

"Let me make it up to you, I'm a great cook. Let me make you something, miles better than soup, please."

Kate watched the smile that crept on his face, the apologizing eyes boring in to her.

"Go ahead, the fridge is over there."

"Great, take a seat. Drink your tea and watch a master at work."

Kate did as he asked, taking a seat at the counter as she watched the young man go through her fridge and cupboards.

…

Agnes was nestled in Reddington's arms as Elizabeth sat beside him on the sofa, watching how happy her daughter looked as the man played with her.

"I thought you were having dinner with Tom tonight?"

"Yeah so did I, he said one of his college buddies were in town for tonight only and he wanted to meet up with him, I couldn't very well say no to him."

"You and Agnes should take priority."

"We do."

"Then why isn't he here."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she leaned back, watching her daughter.

"How did things go with Kate today?"

"You haven't spoken to her yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been busy."

"Too busy for Mr Kaplan."

"The reason I've been busy concerns Kate."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound abrupt."

"Have you found Salgado yet?"

"Your friend Aram had helped us put a trace on his phone so the next time he uses it, we should be able to find where he's hiding."

"You involved Aram?"

"I required skills only he possesses and he was happy to help when I explained it was for Kate."

"You told him what happened to her?"

"I did."

"Was he okay?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well he, he likes her. Thinks she's great, he admires her."

"As he should, don't worry Lizzie he was fine. I gave him Kate's address, explained that she could use plenty of friends right now."

"Not just right now, we had a good talk earlier and she's decided that she's going to have the baby."

Reddington's head shot up at Elizabeth's words, his face not showing any signs of anger.

"You okay?"

"I am, I'm surprised. I honestly didn't think she'd go through with it."

"It took her a while, what she'd worried about is how she'll manage with the baby and working for you."

"She doesn't have to worry about any of that, we'll all be here to help her. She'll have plenty of baby sitters on hand."

"That's what I told her…I'm really proud of you, you know."

"Why is that?"

"Everything that has happened between you and Mr Kaplan, her betrayal…her loyalty to you. What she did to save Agnes and me, I didn't think that could ever be repaired."

"Neither did I, I suffered terribly when I was faced with what I'd have to do to her. Anyone else I wouldn't have thought twice about it but Kate…when I pointed that gun, I nearly didn't pull that trigger. If I'd made the exception for Kate, I'd have to do the same for others in the future and I can't do that, betrayal is betrayal."

"But you did forgive her."

"I did, when I found out she wasn't dead…the relief I felt in that moment, I can't describe it Lizzie. I've known Kate for so long that she became part of my life, my family. What she's going through now, she doesn't deserve that, she's suffering this pain because of me and I'll never be able to make up for that."

"So you're even."

"If I could turn back the clock I would."

Elizabeth reached over, taking hold of Reddington's free hand, smiling at him.

"Make up for all the shit that happened now, Mr Kaplan's decided to have this baby Red…help her through this, be there. Play the part of dad to this baby, they'll both need you."

"Thank you Lizzie, and I'm sorry for what I said about Tom."

"Don't be, I know you two will never be best buddies."

…

Kate closed her eyes, the smell of the food making her hungry as Aram placed the plate in front of her, before taking a seat beside her.

"I hope you like it." He smiled.

Kate picked up the fork and knife, cutting the chicken before taking a bite. A small moan escaped her as she ate the poultry.

"Aram, it's delicious."

"It's not too hot? I'm used to spicy food but I…"

"No, no it's perfect. You're quite the cook."

"Well you can thank my mother, she taught me well."

Aram had cooked her Paprika flavoured chicken with small potatoes and roasted vegetables, one of his mother's favourites.

"Thank you Aram, this is far better than the soup I was planning on for tonight."

They ate in silence, Kate looking sideways at Aram every now and again, seeing the way he would watch her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Aram, what is it that you want to say to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You have something on your mind, I can see that much, out with it."

"I just wanted you to know that, what you're going through. You don't have to do it on your own; there are so many people out there who care a great deal about. Mr Reddington, Liz, Dembe…me."

"You?"

"You're not like most older woman, in fact I've heard you described as a bad ass."

"A bad ass, well I don't feel very much like a bad ass right now dearie."

"If you need someone to go with you, when you….you know."

"What?"

"When you, terminate then I…"

"Terminate, dearie…I've decided to have this baby."

"Really?"

"It's probably not the best idea I've ever had but I…"

"No I think, I think that's great."

"You do?"

"I do, I really do. You'd be a great mother."

"If perhaps older."

"Hey, there's lots of older women out there having babies these days."

"I wasn't exactly given the choice Aram, it was decided for me."

Kate looked down as Aram moved to cover Kate's hand with his as his other rested on her back.

"You're not on your own; we're all here for you, that's what friends are for."

"Thank you dearie, thank you."

Before Kate could look up at him, he moved in and hugged her, smiling when he felt her relax in his arms.

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

Dembe and Reddington were sitting at the table, checking up on the tracker that Aram has set up for them to see if Salgado had turned on his phone but still nothing showed up.

"We will get him Raymond, we have to be patient." Dembe spoke up, seeing the frustrated look on Reddinton's face.

"If it had been any other situation I would agree with you, but not this time. I'm sorry Dembe but this I need to sort now, I need him to pay for what he's done to Kate…she needs the justice she deserves."

"Killing him won't change anything dearie."

Dembe and Reddington looked behind them to see Kate standing there, her arms folded with a warm smile on her face.

"Kate? I wasn't expecting you today."

"You're still my employer aren't you?"

"Well yes but I…"

"Well then, where else would I be."

Reddington stood watching Kate for a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

"Dembe, could you give us a few minutes alone please."

"Actually, before he leaves. There's something I need to tell you both."

"You've decided to have the baby." Reddington added.

Kate's head shot up, watching the way both men were staring at her.

"That's correct; I see Elizabeth beat me to it."

"It came up in conversation."

"I'm sure it did dearie…look, I know you probably think I'm making a huge mistake here, that it would be easier to just terminate this pregnancy and it would be."

"Then why don't you?" Reddington asked.

"Raymond…"

"It's alright Dembe, Raymond…this child isn't at fault. It didn't ask for this anymore than I did. To kill it would be unfair and I'd feel terrible."

"Fine then have it and adopt it out. Kate, you don't have to raise Salgado's child. We wouldn't think less of you for it, believe me."

"I know you wouldn't, but I would. This isn't something I ever thought I'd have to deal with, children were never in my plan, but it's happened and I want to give this baby a chance. I'm not going to hate this baby because of who its father is…it's not the kind of person I am."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am dearie."

Dembe gave Reddington a look before walking over to Kate and hugging her.

"Kate, I think what you're doing is very admirable. You know we'll be here to help you, any way we can."

"Thank you Dembe, I'm glad."

"I'll go and get the car ready for later Raymond."

"Thank you Dembe."

…

Kate waited for Dembe to leave, silence filling the room. She made her way over to the sofa and took a seat, looking up to see Reddington with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"You don't agree with my decision, do you?"

"It's not that Kate."

"Then what is it Raymond."

Reddington made his way over and took a seat beside Kate who had her hands resting on her lap.

"I don't know what it is if I'm honest, this whole situation has just made me so…angry. There's nothing I want more than to protect the people close to me, to keep them safe and with you…that didn't happen. All of this is because of what I did to him and I can't fix it, I can't make this go away for you and it kills me because…you really do mean everything to me Kate. You…Dembe…Lizzie…Agnes, you're my family and I…."

"I don't blame you; I need you to know that. I don't want you feeling like this is your fault because it isn't."

"But if I…"

"No more ifs Raymond, the simple fact is that it happened. I was raped, and now I'm pregnant and I've chosen to have the baby. All I want, all I ask…is that I have your help, your support because I know I won't be able to do this on my own."

Reddington reached over, taking hold of Kate's hand while the other rested on her back.

"I'll be there for you Kate, there's absolutely no question about that. Your child will have everything it will ever need."

"If anything should ever happen to me, if I…"

"Kate, you're not going anywhere."

"Our job has risks Raymond; you can't sit here and tell me I'll never get hurt again."

"No I can't, but I promise you that no matter what happens. I'll always do everything I can to keep you and the baby safe, you have my word."

"Thank you dearie, I know that after what I did to you I don't deserve your help."

"What happened between us is in the past, we start fresh."

"I'll never betray you again, I swear to you."

"I believe you."

Reddington moved his hand, his fingers grazing the side of Kate's face where the scar lay from the bullet he gave her.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you Kate."

"What did you just say to me dearie…we start fresh."

"You're right, so now we focus on you, making sure you and the baby are healthy. I'll try to restrict you work until the baby's born and I…"

"Raymond, I want treated as you always have. Don't coddle me; you know I don't approve of such things."

"You weren't pregnant before, there are some things you're just going to have to get on board with."

"Very well."

"You should talk with Andrea; I want to make sure she gives you a full examination to make sure everything is alright."

"She already has and I am, we both are."

"Would you like her to continue as your doctor or would you prefer your own."

"No, I like Andrea. I'm more than happy for her to continue."

"Good, well now that we have that sorted, why don't you go home. Take a few days."

"What did I just say about coddling me dearie?"

"Look, aside from Salgado. There's nothing pending just now and I don't want you involved when we find him. I want you as far away form his as possible. Go home Kate, please."

Kate nodded before getting up, Reddington walking her to the door.

"Raymond, when you find him. You won't mention the baby, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me too, though I don't see why it would matter. He won't be around to see this child grow up anyway."

"Just promise me."

"I promise, go and get rest and I'll come by and check on you tonight."

"See you later dearie."

…

Reddington was just putting on his jacket when Dembe came in to the room, carrying a few bags.

"Dembe, what are you…"

"While you were with Kate I thought I'd take the car out, it's been sitting for a few days."

"You went shopping?"

"Just a few things."

Reddington made his way over to the younger man, inspecting the bags, a smirk on his face as he looked up at Dembe.

"Isn't it a little early to be buying things for the baby, she's only just found out."

"I thought it might help to have a few things, get her used to the idea of the baby."

"You're very kind Dembe, I know Kate means a great to you…to all of us. We'll help her any way we can."

Both men stopped talking when a bleeping noise came from the laptop that was still sitting on the dining table. Reddington quickly made his way over, Dembe following behind him at they stared at the screen.

"Dembe, call Aram, tell him I need him here immediately."

"Right away Raymond."

Reddington stood in a daze staring at the screen, his stomach churning as he watched Salgado's cell phone flashing in front of his eyes. Revenge would finally be possible….for Reddington…for Kate."

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

Aram had received Reddington's call just after the team had wrapped up their latest case. He had just been getting ready to head home for a few hours rest but made his detour to Reddington's. When he got there, Dembe let him inside, heading in to the room to see Reddington pacing back and forth, his face full of frustration.

"Mr Reddington…"

"Aram, thank you so much for coming."

"It's fine, we've just finished with our case. You said it was important?"

"I think we may have a location for Salgado, the laptop's been bleeping on and off for the last half hour."

Aram didn't say anything, instead took of his jacket and made his way over to the chair. He took a seat before typing a few things in to the laptop and bringing up the screen to see the flashing red light staring back at him.

"Oh my god, he switched on his cell."

"You know where he is?" Reddington asked, coming to lean over him to look at the screen.

"He seems to be just on the outskirts of the city, about an hour or so away."

"Can you get us an exact location?"

"Just give me a few minutes and hopefully I will have it."

Reddington stood back and let Aram do his magic, looking over at Dembe who seemed nervous.

"Dembe?"

The younger man looked up as Reddington came over to him, laying a warm hand on his arm.

"Dembe what is it?"

"Salgado, we are defiantly killing him, aren't we?"

"He won't get away with what he's done to Kate, don't worry about that Dembe."

"Should we mention the baby?"

"No, Kate was very clear that she didn't want that and I respect her decision. There's no need for him to know, he's done enough damage already."

"Good."

"Don't worry Dembe, we will get him…I promise you."

"Mr Reddington, I have him."

…

Kate was making herself some tea when she heard the front door, going to answer it to find Andrea smiling back at her.

"Andrea."

"Hello, you busy?"

"No…unfortunately."

"Look I can go if you're not up for company." Sensing Kate's annoyed tone.

"Oh no dearie, I'm sorry. Come on in."

Kate stepped aside as Andrea made her way inside, waiting for Kate to close the door behind them.

"You don't look very happy, what's wrong."

"Nothing dearie…tea?"

"Sure."

Andrea followed her through, watching her closely as she made the tea, throwing the teaspoon in to the sink before pouring the milk in to the cups and slamming the fridge door behind her. Andrea came up beside her, her hand resting on Kate's arm.

"Kate…what's wrong?"

"Nothing I…"

"You're pissed off about something, talk to me."

Kate turned, folding her arms in front of her as she leaned back against the worktop, Andrea watching her.

"It's Raymond."

"Oh god, what's he done now."

"Nothing really, it's just…he won't allow me to do anything."

"Such as?"

"Work, he said I'm not needed right now."

"Well that's not unusual is it?"

"He said he'll lighten my workload. I don't want him to do that, I don't want him or anyone else treating me any differently just because…"

Kate looked down before Andrea's arm came around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"Because you're pregnant."

"Yes, I'm not incapable of doing my work."

"He didn't say you weren't, did he?"

"Well no but…"

"Look, he cares about you and he's concerned for you. You are an older woman and…"

"I AM AWARE OF THAT DEARIE."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not used too doing nothing."

"You're not doing nothing exactly…you're growing a baby in there." She joked.

Kate looked up at her, a small laugh escaping her lips as she watched the way Andrea smiled down at her. Andrea felt a small flutter at the way Kate looked at her, before she leaned down and kissed Kate. This time Kate didn't tense, instead moving to bring her arm around Andrea's waist as she deepened the kiss. When Andrea pulled back, Kate's arm remained around her waist.

"Well, that was different." Andrea smiled.

"Yes, it certainly was." Kate smiled, looking up at her.

"Kate, you know I care a great deal about you right?"

"Well if the last few days have been anything to go by then yes."

"I just don't mean as your doctor."

"I know that dearie, I care about you too."

"I'm not rushing you in to anything; right now you have enough going on without getting involved with me and I…"

"Dearie, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you might just be the sort of distraction I need right now."

"I don't want to be just a distraction for you Kate, I want much more. You're unlike anyone I've ever known before."

"Andrea, I know what you want…I think I might just want this too, and I'm not just saying it because I'm scared of doing this alone."

"I understand I do. We'll take it slow, if that's okay with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me."

"Good, now…let's have that tea."

…

Dembe drove along the road as they left the city, looking in the rear view mirror to see Reddington staring out of the window, his face full of worry and anger.

"Raymond…are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dembe, I was just thinking about Kate."

"It's not your fault, what's happened to her. Salgado's the only one who's responsible here."

"Not entirely and we both know that, if I had handled things better all those years ago with him then he wouldn't have retaliated against me and used Kate as his weapon. Because of me, she's having a child she never intended to have."

"It's Kate's decision to have the baby."

"I know but…she shouldn't have had that choice to make had I not messed up. It's up to me to take care of her and this child now and I intend to do just that and the first thing I have to do is make sure that Salgado with never harm her again."

"We'll make sure of that."

As they drove along, the phone Aram had given him began to beep a little more loudly.

"I think we're close Dembe, take the next right."

Dembe turned up the next exit, driving along a deserted country road, a farm house coming in to their view as they drove closer.

"I think this might be it Dembe, go slowly, we don't want him to know we're here, not yet."

"Yes Raymond."

Reddington leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he prepared himself to take the man who hurt one of the most important people in his life down.

…

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while everyone, blame my real life. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews so far.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 10**

…

Elizabeth just exited the office of Harold Copper and was making her way down the stairs when she spotted Aram at his desk, worry etched on his face as his eyes remained focused on the screen in front of him. The young man was so preoccupied that he never heard Elizabeth coming over to him.

"Aram…you okay."

Aram quickly closed the lid of his laptop, suspicion on his face as he looked up at his friend.

"Absolutely fine."

The uncertainty in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth, who gave him the "I know you're lying" look.

"Aram…what's going on?"

The young man looked around the room, glancing quickly up at Cooper's office before opening his laptop again for Elizabeth to look at.

"What is this?" She asked, seeing the flashing red light on the map as it moved around on the screen.

"It's Reddington."

"What does he have you doing?"

"He…he asked me to help him trace the guy who hurt Mr Kaplan."

"Oh god, when…when did he ask you to do this."

"The other day, well what could I say?"

"No Aram, you say no."

"He told me what this guy did to Mr Kaplan; I couldn't stand back and doing nothing. She's having a baby Liz, because of this guy."

"I know, I know but if this thing backfires…Aram you could face dismissal for even helping Reddington. After everything that happened to me because of him, has that taught you nothing?"

"You're right, I know. It's just that I couldn't help thinking about Mr Kaplan and what she must be going through right now because of this guy. I wanted to get her justice."

"I know, you really care about her don't you?"

"Are you kidding me, the woman's a complete bad ass. Have you seen her fire a gun?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as Aram gave her a smile.

"Yeah I have, she's better that us."

"She's nice to me; she takes the time to get to know you."

"I know, sometimes I wonder how the hell she ever got involved with Reddington."

"Yeah, same could be said for you."

"I didn't have a choice, he asked for me and no one else. Listen, keep me updated on this okay and try not to draw attention to yourself. The fewer people who know about this, the better."

"Thanks Liz."

"I better go pick up Agnes, won't be long."

…

Dembe parked the car behind the large barn at the back so as not to be seen. Raymond stepped out of the vehicle, his gun at the ready.

"Dembe, the items I requested earlier, you have them?"

"They're in the back."

"You have your gun?"

"Of course Raymond."

"With me."

The two men walked around the back of the house, looking out for any of Salgado's men, surprised to only find three of his men on the premises.

Dembe went first, Raymond staying behind him as instructed. There was nothing Dembe wouldn't do to protect the man who had become like a father to him. The man at the back door was lighting his cigarette when he heard the crunch beneath Dembe's foot. The man, who looked to be in his thirties, quickly dropped the cigarette, drawing his weapon when he saw Dembe. His eyes were so focused on Dembe that he hadn't seen Reddington behind him, who had quickly drawn his gun and shot the man in the head. The man fell to the ground, Dembe quickly retrieving the man's weapon before moving his body to the back of the barn.

"Thank you Dembe."

"Not a problem, there's one in the kitchen?" He said, as he looked through the window.

"Do you have you silencer on?"

"Yes."

"He had his back to you, do it now."

Dembe quietly opened the window, being careful not to make any noise before taking the shot. Salgado's man fell in a heap, a crash being made as he fell.

Reddington swore under his breath as he heard the crash to see a bottle smashing as the man fell to the ground.

"Raymond I'm sorry I didn't see him holding anything."

"It's alright Dembe."

"Is it gentlemen."

Redding closed his eyes as he heard the familiar voice behind them, a gun pointed right at them. Reddington turned to see Salgado and his other man pointing their weapons at them.

"Drop them…NOW."

Dembe threw down his gun; Reddington following his lead as Salgado stepped forward, punching Reddington hard in the face, Dembe ready to fight as his boss fell to the ground. Dembe was quickly restrained by Salgado's man, stopping him from retaliating.

"Get them inside."

…

Andrea was going over appointments with Kate when the door bell rang.

"That will be Elizabeth; she asked if I'd mind looking after Agnes for a few hours."

"When?"

"She rang when you were in the kitchen."

"Are you up to that?"

"Dearie, we discussed this earlier."

"Right, I'm sorry."

Kate got up and went to answer the door as Andrea closed her diary, smiling when she saw Elizabeth walking through, carrying Agnes in her arms.

"Mr Kaplan, thank you so much for doing this."

"Don't be silly dearie, it's not as though I have anything else to do today, and Raymond made that very clear."

"Hi Andrea."

"Hey."

"He told you then…Reddington?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh, you know what…it's nothing."

Kate took Agnes from Elizabeth's arms and handed her to Andrea before Kate turned back to Elizabeth with her arms folded in front of her.

"What's happened and don't lie to me sweetie."

Elizabeth took a seat as Kate joined Andrea on the couch, Agnes reaching out for Kate.

"Aram has been working with Reddington to trace Salgado."

"I know, Raymond told me. They found him?"

"They have, that's probably why Reddington didn't want you there today. Aram managed to track Salgado down and Reddington and Dembe have gone too…well, take care of it."

"Kill him?"

"Are you really surprised, the man raped you, he left you pregnant? I think Reddington's plan was always to kill him. I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"It's not that I'm surprised."

"Then what is it Kate?" Andrea asked.

"He didn't include me, does that sound ridiculous?"

"Would you really have wanted to be there, to come face to face with that man again?"

"Of course I wouldn't have wanted to be dearie, but to know his plans, yes."

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but, don't be angry at him. All the time he was planning this, he was thinking only of you. He hates what you're going through Mr Kaplan."

"Elizabeth, it's Kate."

"Sorry, that's gonna take some getting used too.

"I know he's worried about me, but I really am coping with this. Do I wish it hadn't happened? Yes but it has happened and I'll handle it. What if he gets himself killed?"

"It's Reddington, I think he can take care of himself. Look I have to get back to work, are you sure you're okay with Agnes for a few hours?"

"Of course dearie, off you go, we'll be fine."

Andrea made funny faces at Agnes as Kate said goodbye to Elizabeth before coming back to join her on the couch.

"You okay?" Andrea asked.

"I just hope Raymond and Dembe will be alright."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I'll make us some tea."

Kate made her way in to the kitchen, putting on the kettle before taking out her phone and dialing Reddington's number. The phone rang a handful of times before it went to voicemail.

"Raymond, it's Kate. I know what you're doing, I don't like the idea of you and Dembe alone out there. I think I always knew deep down that you were going to kill him, but Raymond please, however angry you get…don't mention the baby, please dearie. I have Agnes with me, so I'll be at home for the rest of the day; call me when you get this."

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…

Dembe's eyes flew open when he felt the impact on the side of his face, raising his head slowly to see Salgado and his man standing over him. His first thought was Reddington, quickly turning to see Reddington sitting on the other side of him, blood dripping from the side of his head.

"Raymond, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine Dembe. I have to say Brendan; I remember your introductions as being a lot more nicer."

"Only to my friends…and you're no friend of mine Red, not anymore."

"And here was me thinking there were no hard feelings."

Reddington smirked as he looked over as Salgado, his sarcasm just making the other man angrier as Salgado's fist impacted with Reddington's face once again.

"You're a real piece of shit Reddington, you know that."

"It has been mentioned once or twice in my lifetime."

"You got some nerve coming here."

"Really, I could say the same for you. You really shouldn't have come back here."

"No, I promised you I'd make you pay for giving me up. I lost my wife, my son because of you."

"So you rape a very good friend of mine to get back at me."

"Rather enjoyed myself I have to admit." He grinned.

Dembe's anger got the better of him, attempting to get to his feet to get to Salgado at the mention of Kate but his man gripped him hard, throwing him back.

"Easy Aaron, let's save some fun for later shall we."

"You won't get away with this." Reddington added.

"Really, I'm not so sure. You forget I know you Red, you're not a stupid man, you wouldn't be so careless as to tell anyone else where you were going or what you were planning. I assume this is for revenge for your cleaner."

"You're damn right it is, why her, of all people…why Kate?"

"I've been observing you for a while now; I never really paid that much attention when we were actually friends…how close you were to Mr Kaplan, not until recently when I stated paying close attention to your daily life. Oh and by the way, working with the FBI…you really have down graded, though I have to say that young woman, what's her name again…oh that's right, Elizabeth Keen. She's quite a looker, I did consider her at first but I decided Mr Kaplan would be the best bet, the one that would hurt you the most. I knew there was nothing you wouldn't do for her and I knew hurting her would bring you directly to my door. I was expecting you, not today obviously, I would have prepared better."

"You didn't have to rape her." Dembe finally spoke.

"She has quite the fan club Mr Kaplan, doesn't she? It seems I definitely made the right choice. Come on Aaron, let's get things ready, and leave these two to ponder what's left of their miserable lives."

…

It had been nearly four hours since Kate had phoned Reddington and still he hadn't returned her calls. Each one went straight to his voicemail, deciding to try Dembe's instead. Her heart sank when on the third attempt his did the same. Andrea came in to the kitchen, her hand coming to rest on Kate's shoulder as Kate put her phone on the counter.

"Okay lady, do you want to tell me what the hell is going on. You've been on that phone constantly for past few hours, talk to me Kate?"

"It's Raymond, I'm worried about him."

"Red can take care of himself."

"I've tried and tried to call and his phone keeps going straight to voicemail."

"He's probably busy with the man who hurt you."

"But Dembe too, he won't answer either…something's wrong."

"Don't you think you might be reading too much in to this?"

"He's gone to kill the man who raped me dearie, what if things didn't go to plan. It was only him and Dembe, they didn't take the full team…what the hell was he thinking."

"I don't know, that maybe he's already involved enough people in this mess as it is."

"Can you stay here with Agnes?"

"Why, where are you going?"

"I have to find out what's happening."

"No, Kate no…it's far too dangerous for you. Don't put yourself or the baby at risk."

"I have to help him; god knows he's doing enough for me."

"The difference is Kate that he's not the one who's pregnant. Do you really want to face Salgado again, after what he did to you?"

"I can't just sit back and do nothing dearie…I'm sorry, I have to do this. Can you look after Agnes or not?"

Andrea stood staring down Kate, seeing the determination on the older woman's face, knowing she wasn't going to back down from this.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, I'll stay with her."

"Thank you."

Kate made her way over to her coat rack and pulled on her coat and grabbed her handbag, her hand on the door ready to leave before Andrea stopped her.

"Dearie I…"

Kate was quickly silenced as Andrea brought her to her and covered her lips in a passionate kiss, taking Kate by surprise.

"Be careful, I mean it. I don't want to lose you." Andrea said softly.

"I'll be careful…I promise."

"Make sure someone goes with you, please."

"I will."

"I mean it Kate."

"I promise you, I won't go alone."

"I love you."

Kate's head shot up at Andrea's words, seeing tears in the younger woman's eyes.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow." Kate smiled.

"Bugger slow...life's too short. Come back safe."

"I will and I love you too, I'll call you."

Andrea nodded her head before Kate turned and walked out, leaving Andrea full of worry.

…

Dembe sat powerless as he watched Salgado take his anger out on Reddington, punch after punch to the man who had crossed him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Dembe yelled.

"Leave it Dembe." Reddington answered, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"You won't survive this Salgado; I'll make sure of that."

"And how are you planning on doing that…all tied up."

Reddington's phone buzzed for the umpteenth time, Red closing his eyes tightly as Salgado finally gave in and retrieved the phone. Looking at the screen and seeing twelve missed calls.

"My my, someone's popular."

Reddington watched closely as Salgado swiped the front of the phone.

"It would seem your Mr Kaplan has been trying to get a hold of you, very desperately by the looks of it. She's left you a few voicemails…why don't we have a listen shall we."

"Leave it alone."

The fear suddenly entering Reddington's voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Aaron put it on speaker." Salgado ordered.

"Yeah boss."

Aaron did as he was told, before he dialled the voicemail. All four men in the room went silent when Kate's voice came on the speaker phone.

"Raymond, it's Kate. I know what you're doing; I don't like the idea of you and Dembe alone out there. I think I always knew deep down that you were going to kill him, but Raymond please, however angry you get…don't mention the baby, please dearie. I have Agnes with me, so I'll be at home for the rest of the day; call me when you get this."

Reddington looked up to see Salgado staring back at him, as they continued to listen to the other few voicemails asking Reddington to call her immediately.

"Turn it off…NOW AARON."

Aaron did as he was told before putting the phone in the breast of Reddington's suit jacket. Everyone remained quiet, Dembe not quite sure what Salgado would do as Reddington waited on another attack.

"What did she mean?" Salgado finally asked.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb Red, it's not who you are. Don't mention the baby?"

"That's not your concern."

"Isn't it, who's Agnes?"

"The child of a friend."

Salgado went quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke again.

"I won't ask you again Red…what baby?"

Reddington looked up in to Salgado's eyes, smirking as he shook your head.

"Do what you want to me, but I'll never tell you."

Before he could brace himself, Salgado began throwing punch after punch in Reddington's direction, Dembe feeling completely useless as all he could do was watch.

…

Kate arrived outside the FBI building, feeling nervous. All the places she ever thought she'd find herself, this building was not one of them. She gave the guard her name, telling him who she worked for before the guard let her inside. As she waited for the elevator to reach Elizabeth's unit, Kate began to worry about Reddington and Dembe, wondering just how much trouble they were truly in. When the elevator opened she stepped out, looking around at the busy unit, Agents going about their daily work. She looked around before making eye contact with Agent Navabi, who came over to her.

"Mr Kaplan, this is a surprise. Does Mr Reddington need our help?"

"No dearie, is Elizabeth around."

"No, she's working a case. I'm not sure when she'll be back actually, don't you have her number. I was under the impression you were looking after the child."

"I am, well my friend Andrea is watching her while I stepped out."

Kate scanned the room; Samar had impressed her with her weapons skills and found the young agent quite enthralling.

"Can I help at all?"

"Actually dearie, if you wouldn't mind. Could I have a word with Agent Mojtabai."

"Of course…he's just over there." She smiled, gesturing towards Aram.

"Thank you dearie."

Kate smiled politely before making her way over to Aram whose head was down at his laptop.

"Aram."

The young man looked up to see Kate standing at his side, worry on her face.

"Mr Kaplan."

"We discussed this, it's Kate."

"Of course Kate, sorry…what are you doing here?"

"I need your help, can we talk somewhere more private."

"Outside."

Of course."

When they were out of earshot of the other agents, Aram got two coffees for himself and Kate and took it over to the older woman who was sitting on one of the seats by the FBI building.

"There you go."

"Thank you Aram."

"Don't worry, it's decaf."

Kate could only smile before he took a seat beside her, the worry still etched on her face.

"So…what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Raymond…he's, he went after Salgado today."

"I know."

"Yes, I know you do. The last few hours I haven't been able to get a hold of him, or Dembe and I'm worried."

"Okay, so what do you need from me?"

"I need you to give me the location they were going too."

"I don't know Kate, he was very pacific about who was to know and he…"

"He's missing Aram, they always, always answer their phones, no matter what. It's been nearly five hours and nothing. Something's happened and I need to find them. All I want from you is their location, I'll do the rest."

Aram was in two minds about giving it to her but even Kate had a look about her that told Aram to do as he was asked. He got out his phone and asked for Kate's which she handed over. Watching as he put in the details of where Reddington and Dembe were heading.

"Thank you Aram, I really do appreciate this."

Kate gave a warm smile, before getting up to leave.

"Hang on; you're not going there alone are you?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"There's no one else, I don't have much choice dearie."

"You're pregnant for god sake, you can't go alone."

"I can't get a hold of the team; Raymond obviously wanted this kept quiet from them, which I respect."

"Well then I'll come with you."

"Don't be silly dearie, I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm telling you, I'm coming."

"Very well, I'll go and bring the car around."

He nodded as Kate went to get the car, while he quickly left a message for Elizabeth.

"Liz, it's Aram. We've go a problem, Reddington's gone missing and Mr Kaplan wants to go off and find him. I'm texting you an address, if you get this, I really need you to get there asap, please."

He quickly hung up as Kate pulled up.

"Ready dearie."

"Let's do this Mr Kaplan."

…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

…

Elizabeth parked the car and made her way in to the FBI building, smiling when she got off the elevator. She threw her stuff down on her desk before opening her laptop. Looking up when she heard someone approaching her to see Samar at her desk.

"Hey Samar."

"How did it go?"

"Yeah good, we've retrieved over $5000 worth of guns so I would say it's been a productive day. Have they begun questioning the suspect yet?"

"Yeah, Ressler's handling it."

"Great, well in that case, if I'm not needed then I might head off."

"Sure, I'll let them know…oh, did Mr Kaplan get a hold of you?" She asked stopping Elizabeth in her tracks.

"Mr Kaplan? No why?"

"She came by earlier."

"With Agnes?"

"No, she said she'd left her with her friend."

"Andrea?"

"That's her."

"Why was she here, did she say?"

"No but she seemed…I don't know, anxious. Aram went outside with her, actually come to think of it, he never came back."

"Oh god, okay I need to find out what's going on. I really have to go."

"Okay well, if you need help with anything, let me know and let me know that Aram is alright would you."

Elizabeth turned, offering a warm smile at her friend and colleague who she knew only too well liked Aram.

"I will."

Elizabeth made her way out of the building, quickly taking out her phone and dialling Aram's number, looking at the screen to see a missed call at the top from him.

"Aram…"

"Liz thank god, where the hell have you been? Don't you answer your cell?"

"I'm sorry; I got caught up on the case, what the hell's going on?"

"It's Mr Kalplan."

"Is she okay, is it the baby…is Agnes okay."

"Agnes is with that woman Andrea, don't worry."

"The baby then?"

"The baby's fine Liz but Mr Kaplan isn't, she's in a blind panic over Reddington and that other guy."

"Dembe."

"Yeah him, she couldn't get a hold of them and she knows I've been helping Reddington to trace that Salgado guy and she forced the location from me."

"Forced?"

"You don't say no to Mr Kaplan, you know that."

"Aram, is she there now?"

"We needed gas, she's filling the car. I'm worried about her Liz, she's determined to go in there and save them and I'm not being funny but she only has me for back-up. I've always been more of the technical side of our team, I'm not up to this and I certainly don't feel able to protect her on my own. We don't even know what these guys are like, how many men Salgado has. She shouldn't even be going in there in her condition, what if something happens to her."

"Okay text me the details and I'll make my way there."

"Just you, Liz I'm serious…I really don't think we can do this alone."

"Okay, I'll get Samar and Ressler, let them know what's happening?"

"I'm gonna get in trouble for helping him with this."

"Don't worry; I'll say it was me."

"I can't let you do that, I made the decision to help and I'll take the consequences."

"We won't be long."

"Thanks Liz, oh and if you check your cell…I already sent the details."

"Thanks Aram."

…

Aram put his phone away when he saw Kate walking back to the car and getting inside.

"Everthing okay?"

"Just fine dearie."

"Look, there's something I need to tell you and please, don't get mad."

"You called Elizabeth?"

"I did, we can't do this alone. You're in no condition to take on Salgado and what happens when you do come face to face with him. All those memories of what he did to you, do you really want to have too deal with that."

"If it means getting Raymond and Dembe back alive then…yes, I'll do what I have too."

"And what about the baby, what if something happens to you and you get injured. I know this was all a shock to you in the beginning but I've been around you since and…deny it if you want but…you've bonded with that baby and you do want it."

Kate sat in the driver's seat, looking out at the road ahead of her before closing her eyes tightly, her hand going to the baby before looking to her side to see Aram with sympathy in his eyes.

"I suppose I didn't take every detail in to consideration, did I." She said quietly.

"You're running on adrenalin right now, all that's going through your mind is getting Mr Reddington and Dembe back alive."

"I can't get a hold of my Team; Raymond must have them working on something else and informed them to ignore my calls. You and me, that's all there is."

"Liz has the location of where we're heading, she's bringing Ressler and Samar with her for back-up."

"FBI, Raymond will kill me."

"No, he'd be grateful that you're safe. We don't have much choice here, we can't do this alone. There's no telling how many men this guy has, what dangers we're walking in too."

"I know you're right dearie, I just wish this wasn't happening at all. Perhaps I should have died that day in the field, save us all this now."

Aram reached over, taking a tight hold of Kate's hand as she took a steady breath.

"Well I for one am glad that you didn't die, you're a special kind of lady Mr Kaplan and a lot of people depend on you, especially that baby."

Kate looked over at Aram, who had a genuine smile on his face as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Thank you Aram, you're a lovely young man and you'll make some woman very happy one day."

"Thanks, so…you ready."

"I'm ready dearie."

…

Elizabeth got off the elevator, walking back over to Samar who was typing away on her laptop.

"Samar, is Ressler still interrogating that guy?"

"No, he came out about five minutes ago. There he is now."

Elizabeth looked over to see Ressler walking their way, a smile on his face.

"How did it go?" Samar asked.

"Confessed to everything, easiest interrogation I've ever done. What's going on here?" He asked, looking at the worried look on Elizabeth's face.

"I'm not actually sure, Liz?"

"Guys, I need your help."

"Is this about why Mr Kaplan was here earlier?" Samar asked.

"Yeah, but not here. Come on."

Samar and Ressler followed Elizabeth in to the break room, Elizabeth thankful there was nobody around. She turned to see two very confused agents looking back at her.

"Liz, what the hell's going on?" Ressler asked.

"Okay, there's something happening that is getting out of hand and I can't stop it on my own."

"Go on."

"Reddington has gone after a man called Brendan Slagado, he was once a friend of Reddington's but being Reddington, he made a deal with some people and Salgado was arrested on drugs charges, he spent a long time in prison and he told Reddington that he'd make him pay one day."

"And what, he's doing it now."

"Well actually he did it a few weeks ago, to Mr Kaplan."

"Mr Kaplan, he hurt her?" Samar asked.

"Oh the son of a bitch did much more than that, she's gonna kill me for telling you this but I don't have a choice, I need you to know why this is all happening now."

"What did he do to her?" Ressler asked.

"He…raped her."

Samar and Ressler went very quiet, Samar looking like she was ready to kill.

"He raped someone of Mr Kaplan's age, just to get to Reddington." Ressler added.

"He knew the only way to really hurt Reddington was to hurt someone he cared for."

"Well Mr Kaplan certainly fits the criteria."

"That's not all, something Salgado probably didn't count on, god knows Mr Kaplan didn't."

"What is it Liz." Samar asked.

"She's…pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Ressler asked, confused.

"Really Ressler, it's that hard to figure out." Samar added.

"Mr Kaplan, no way….the woman must be what…in her sixties. It's impossible."

"It may be impossible but it happened, this is all due to Salgado and Reddington is ready to kill the man for it. This is something Kate…Mr Kaplan can't escape from and Reddington won't just stand back and do nothing. This is why I need your help, earlier today, Reddington and Dembe found out where Salgado has been hiding out, they didn't want Mr Kaplan knowing about it, well she now knows and she can't get in contact with them. They've been unreachable for over five hours now and she's worried something's happened to them. She's on her way to their location now with Aram and she…"

"Aram, how the hell did Aram get involved in this?" Ressler asked, anger in his voice.

"Not the time Ressler, right now we need to focus on Mr Kaplan and getting Reddington and Dembe back because she's ready to go in there guns blazing and god only knows what could happen to her in there. She's on no condition to be doing this and how she'll react when she comes face to face with Salgado, well god only knows. She's putting her life and the baby's at risk."

"Hang on a minute…she's having the baby, she's not getting rid of it."

"Jesus Ressler, have some compassion." Samar stated.

"Sorry, this is a lot to take in."

"Right now, our main priority is to get Reddington and Dembe back safe, and stop Mr Kaplan doing something dangerous and putting herself and the baby at risk. Aram's with her now but he can't do this on his own."

"God no, he's not the best with a gun." Samar replied.

"So, will you help me? Copper can't find out about this right now, well?"

Samar and Ressler gave one another a look before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Of course we'll help, we better get ready." Samar smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

Dembe was having trouble keeping his eyes open as he listened to the groans of pain coming from his boss as Salgado stabbed him in the side.

"I already told you, you…you can do what you want to me but I'll never talk. You should know me better than that."

"You found it easy enough to talk to the police when it suited you."

Reddington looked up at him, bloody dripping from his mouth as he pressed his hand to his side as the pain seared from the stab wound.

"A young girl of fourteen died because of your drugs."

"I didn't force that kid to take them, did I?"

"I may have killed a lot of people, but the ones I have killed…they weren't innocent…she was."

"She bought the stuff, she knew the risks. These kids nowadays have no sense."

Reddington closed his eyes tightly as the pain got worse, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Aaron, come on…I think we deserve a drink. This is thirsty work."

"Yeah boss."

Dembe waited for them to leave before turning his attentions to his boss.

"Raymond, are you okay."

"I've had better days…how are you holding up?"

"About the same, let me see your side."

Reddington removed his hand as blood trickled down, Dembe suddenly very worried.

…

Kate drove up the long road, looking out for any signs of Reddington and Dembe. Aram looked over at her to see that she was becoming increasingly stressed with the entire situation; she pulled over, stopping the car and sat staring at the farm house.

"Kate, are you okay?" Aram asked concerned.

"Just give me a minute dearie."

Aram nodded as he watched her get out of the car and over to the tree on his side, her back to him as he heard her being sick. He went in to his bag and got out a bottle of water before getting out of the car and coming up beside Kate who was trying to catch her breath. His arm came around her shoulders as he heard a few quiet sobs from her.

"Kate, take some deep breathes…easy…that's it, slow breaths."

Kate listened as Aram spoke to her, calming her down before he passed her the bottle of water, which she took without fuss.

"Thank you dearie, it must be my nerves." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Or the baby."

"Of course, I didn't think about that. We should get in there."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait. Liz and the others won't be long."

"Let's just have a look around."

Aram was about to respond when he saw her go back to the car and get her bag, bringing out a gun.

"Oh god, you have a gun."

"Always be prepared Aram."

"Okay look, I really think we should wait."

Kate began to get frustrated with the young man, walking back to him.

"I'll tell you what dearie, you wait here for Elizabeth and the others and I'll look around alright."

Kate turned, and began walking away from him, making her way around the building. Aram stood debating, before shaking his head.

"Yeah, because I'm really going to leave you on your own." He muttered before going to catch up with her.

…

Dembe had been trying to loosen the knots around his wrists, as he kept a very close eye on Reddington who had slipped in to unconsciousness with the pain.

"Raymond…Raymond open your eyes."

Dembe received no response as he worked hard to get himself free, his head shot up when he heard a noise coming from the back, bracing himself for round two only to be confronted with Kate, who dropped her bag up on seeing them.

"Kate…"

"Oh my god, Aram…over here."

"I really think this is a really bad….jesus."

Aram stopped short when he saw Dembe tied up and Reddington with his head down, bloody seeping from his side. Nobody had any time to really think before Kate moved towards Reddington, leaning over him, her hand holding the side of his face.

"Raymond…it's Kate, can you hear me. Open your eyes for me dearie. Aram, pass me my bag."

Aram did as he was asked, picking up the bag and passing it to her. He watched as she dug around inside, bringing out some equipment.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"What does it look like dearie, it's a syringe, and this will help his pain."

"How do you even…you know what…doesn't matter. Nothing should surprise me anymore."

Aram and Dembe watched as Kate injected Reddington with the drug, watching as he made a low groan before beginning to raise his head.

"Raymond….look at me."

"Kate…"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"You need to leave here Kate, Aram take her away somewhere safe. She can't be here."

"Raymond."

"Salgado is around here somewhere and if he sees you I…I don't want him near you Kate, do you understand me. I don't care what happens to me; just get yourself and these two out of here."

"I'm not leaving you Raymond."

"For god sake Kate, think of the baby. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"You're here because of me."

"No…I'm here because of Salgado, because of what he's done to you. You're not at fault, don't ever think that."

"Elizabeth and her team are coming Raymond."

"Oh Kate, why…why did you get them involved."

"It wasn't Mr Kaplan…it was me Mr Reddngton. I was worried about Kate…Mr Kaplan coming here alone."

"Thank you for looking after her Aram."

"I was happy to do it." He smiled.

"Raymond I…"

"Well well, look who we have here."

Kate froze when she heard the familiar voice behind her, memories from that fateful night running through her mind. Aram without thinking pulled Kate near him, so she was a little safer.

"So, is this a private party or can anyone join in."

"Let them go Salgado, they have nothing to do with this." Reddington said.

Reddington tried to move when Salgado made eye contact with Kate, and began to move over to her.

"Hello Mr Kaplan, lovely to see you again."

Kate looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Her hand immediately went to the baby without thinking. She kept her composure until he leaned down, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"GET OFF HER." Reddington yelled out as Dembe tried to move to protect her.

"Now now Red, I'm just saying hello…it's been a while since I saw her."

"Go to hell. Kate replied, never breaking eye contact.

Before Kate knew what was happening, she felt the back of his hand against her cheek, forcing her to her knees.

"For god sake, leave her alone." Aram said.

Aram was immediately down beside her, his arm around her as she leaned in to him, her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Kate looked up at him, nodding her head as she got to her feet with Aram's help, the young man keeping her close to him.

"I'm sorry about that Mr Kaplan, but I can't have anyone disrespecting me like that."

"Let her go, let them all leave…you have me. I'm the one you want."

"I do, but the idea of forcing pain on your friends is very appealing to me right now."

"Not her."

Salgado looked between Kate and Reddington, a smirk on his face.

"I picked the right one didn't I, you clearly hold her very dear to you. Tell me Mr Kaplan, we listened to the voicemail you left him earlier…I was curious, about this baby you were talking about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Salgado raised his hand to hit Kate again but Aram pulled her behind him before he got the chance.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on her?"

"Who the hell are you to Red, work for him too do you?"

"No."

"So who are you?"

"FBI."

Salgado and Aaron began laughing as the looked at Aram.

"Hear that Aaron, we got FBI with us…this just gets better, doesn't it."

"Yeah boss."

"Do you get off on hitting pregnant women?"

"Aram." Kate warned.

Salgado went very quiet, Reddington closing his eyes tightly before seeing the pain and fear on Kate's face at Aram's words.

…

Andrea was pacing the room with Agnes in her arms as she waited for Elizabeth to answer her cell.

"Andrea…what's up?"

"Elizabeth, thank god. I need your help, its Kate."

"Yeah we know."

"You do?"

"She came to get me but I wasn't there, she took Aram with her to find Salgado's hide out."

"I'm worried; she's in no condition to be running around after Salgado. I know she's worried about Red but…I don't want her hurt."

"Andrea, me and my team are nearly at the location as we speak. We're gonna get Kate and the others out safe and hopefully take down Salgado and in order to do that I need you to stay calm for me and take care of my baby girl until I get back. Can you do that?"

"I love her Elizabeth…if anything happens to her…"

"I'll do my best to bring her home unharmed, I promise."

"Will you call me when this is over?"

"I will, just stay there with Agnes and I'll bring them back home."

Elizabeth hung up as tears fell from Andrea's eyes as Agnes began to squirm in her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry baby; I'm just worried about your nana. Come here."

Andrea held the young girl close, praying Kate would be okay."

…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start the next chapter, I'd like to apologise for my absent mind. I referred to Kate as Nana near the end of the last chapter by accident. I had been thinking back to one of my other stories when I was writing, I'm so sorry, so the whole Nana thing, just ignore it please.**

…

 **Chapter 14**

…

Ressler drove their car up the long road, Elizabeth's eyes going wide when she spotted Kate's car a few yards from the farmhouse. The three Agents sat for a few moments, just staring at the house and its surroundings before Samar finally spoke.

"So how are we handling this Liz?"

"Well, we have no idea how many men he has in there or the condition of Reddington and Dembe, or right now even Mr Kaplan and Aram."

"You think he could have hurt them already?" Ressler asked.

"I don't know, we don't know anything about this guy. I can't believe any of this, why does Reddington always have to drag everyone else in to his messes."

"He's Raymond Reddington, what do you expect."

"But Mr Kaplan, of all the people in his life…he's always done everything to keep her out of things."

"Really, we're not blind Liz. She's known as his Cleaner for god sake, and we know you're not taking house cleaning." Ressler added.

"Whatever she's done for him, she doesn't deserve to be going through this because of him."

"Hey, I never said that she…"

"We should go."

Elizabeth got out of the car, gun at the ready as Ressler and Samar followed her, ready for a fight.

…

Kate's eyes went wide when Aram mentioned the pregnancy in front of Salgado, Reddington's eyes completely focused on his friend, wanting nothing more than to protect her more now than ever. Salgado pointed his weapon at Aram's head, causing a gasp from Kate.

"What did you just say FBI man."

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"Move."

"No, do what you want to me but you're not laying a hand on her."

Aram didn't have time to react before he felt the handle of the gun connecting with the side of his head, knocking him to the ground before Salgado moved towards Kate. She tried to move away but ended up backed up against the nearest wall as Salgado leaned down, close to her. She moved her head to the side as she felt his breath on the side of her neck, the smell of whiskey and cigarettes on him, just like that fateful night.

"Tell me…Kate, what's the FBI man talking about."

"Don't say anything Kate." Reddington spoke up, giving her a sympathetic look.

Salgado grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He could feel her going tense when he grabbed her, laughing as he moved his hands to the side of her arms.

"Talk to me Kate…I WANT TO KNOW."

"Kate…"

"It's alright Raymond, it's alright."

Reddington could tell from the way she looked at him, the fear in her eyes, and the hint of tears that it was far from alright. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look at him before she finally spoke.

"He was talking about my child."

"Your…child?"

"Yes."

"No offence darlin' but, I think you're a little old to be knocked up."

Kate closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hands leaving her arms. He looked from Reddington back to Kate, Aram watching with fear in his eyes and Dembe who looked ready to kill the man.

"Oh…I see now…I did this did I. Well, who knew I still had it in me huh. Looks like I'll still have a kid around after all."

"The hell you will."

Everyone looked around to see Elizabeth with Ressler and Samar, guns pointing directly at them. Aaron made a move towards Elizabeth, a shot firing, bringing him to his knees. Kate kept eye contact with Reddington as Aaron tried to take another shot, Ressler firing the second shot, shooting him dead. Salgado made a move for Kate, Aram trying to get to her but unsuccessfully. Kate tried to fight him off, falling back to avoid being grabbed by him, hitting her head as she fell.

"KATE…" Reddington yelled out.

…

Salgado knew he wasn't getting out in one piece so decided to do what he had originally set out to accomplish, pointing his gun straight at Reddington, who locked eyes with him. Ready to take his fate.

"Do it…Kate's safe now, I don't care about me."

"Happily."

Two shots rang out, Reddington quickly looking up as he watched Salgado fall to his knees in front of him.

"Nearly Red…nearly." He said as he fell forward, his body motionless on the ground.

Reddington looked over to see Elizabeth with her gun drawn, her head turning to him.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"I didn't do it for you, Mr Kaplan would never forgive me if he'd killed you. Ressler, Samar…get them free would you."

Aram finally moved to where Kate was lying, his arm going under her to help her sit up, a small groan of pain escaping her lips. Elizabeth heard the pained noise from the older woman, coming over to kneel beside them.

"Liz…I think she's hurt."

"Don't move her, I'll call an ambulance. Mr Kaplan, we're gonna get you help, don't move okay."

Kate just closed her eyes, Reddington rushing to her side.

"Kate…"

"I'm sorry Raymond."

"Don't be silly, I'm the one who should be apologising. I should never have involved you in all this."

"I don't regret coming here today, if I hadn't. You and Dembe would be dead. I'm sorry we involved the FBI."

"It's fine Kate…none of that matters now. I'm just sorry you had to face him. Kate?"

Kate's eyes closed, Reddington looking up at Elizabeth, suddenly worried."

"Lizzie…"

"The ambulance will be here soon, she'll be fine…she'll be fine."

….

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

…

Andrea had just finished feeding Agnes when Elizabeth had phoned to tell her what had happened to Kate; Elizabeth could hear the panic in Andrea's voice when she began asking questions, trying her best to calm the other woman down but failing.

"Elizabeth, I'm on my way. Tell Kate I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Andrea hung up before dialling another number, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Andie…"

"Fiona hey, I'm sorry to bother you on your day off but…I need your help."

"Okay, what's happened…are you okay, you sound upset."

"I'm…it's Kate. She's being brought in to the hospital; I want you to look after her, someone I trust."

"Sweetheart, there are a lot of highly qualified doctors that we work with and they…"

"I trust you…and right now you're the only one who knows about her current situation. Fiona please, I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate."

"Alright, I'll make my way over there now."

"Fiona thank you so much for this."

"Don't thank me just yet; are you on your way down?"

"Yeah, I'm just leaving with Agnes now."

"Agnes?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

Andrea hung up the phone, going to get Agnes ready before making her way to the hospital.

…

Reddington was in the back of the ambulance with Kate and Elizabeth, Dembe following behind in their car while Samar and Ressler stayed behind to deal with the crime scene. Elizabeth sat watching as Reddington held on tightly to Kate's hand as the paramedic held an oxygen mask over her face, her head going to the side to look at Reddington.

"It's alright Kate, I'm right here." He smiled.

"Raymond, I'm sorry." She said, moving the paramedics hand from her face.

"Don't Kate, Salgado's the only one responsible for what's happened, not you, not me…him."

"The baby Raymond…I…"

"Ssssh, you'll be okay. You're strong Kate, the baby will be fine."

"Maybe this baby wasn't supposed to happen after all."

"None of what happened to you should have Kate, your decision to have that baby was a brave one and no matter what happens next…we are all here to help you, I promise."

Kate tightened her grip on Reddington's hand, He gave her a small smile as he watched the way her other hand found its way to the baby.

"Elizabeth."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, for saving us…for saving Kate." He said quietly.

"Yeah well, she's not just your cleaner is she, to any of us anymore."

Elizabeth looked up when she felt the ambulance come to a halt, the driver getting out. She and Reddington looked up when the back door opened, and both paramedics began to wheel her out and in to the hospital. Elizabeth saw a woman in her mid fifties approaching them, a small smile on her face as she clasped a file to her body.

"Is this Mr Kaplan?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Fiona and I'll be looking after her, can we get her in to room 9 please, immediately…thank you, you must be Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, sorry I…"

"I'm a friend of Andrea's, she called me, told me what was happening and asked that I be the one to attend to Mr Kaplan."

"I see, sorry I was just…a little confused."

"Don't be, we'll take very good care of her."

"She's pregnant, I don't know if Andrea told you or not."

"I'm very well informed, about the baby and…everything else that took place. Andrea's my best friend and don't worry, anything she's told me, it won't go any further, you have my word on that."

"Just look after her, I don't think Red would ever forgive himself if anything else happened to her."

Fiona looked over at Reddington who sat down beside Dembe on the chairs outside the room.

"So that's him."

"She told you about him too?"

"About her association with him, yes. I can't say I was happy about it, he has quite the reputation."

"He does have his good points; he cares about the people close to him. I promise you, Andrea is safe with him."

"I hope so, for her sake."

"Doctor, we need you in here now."

"I'm coming, look try not to worry. I'll keep you informed as soon as I know something more."

"Thank you."

…

Fiona disappeared inside, while Elizabeth took a seat beside Reddington, Dembe going outside to give them time alone."

"Lizzie, if anything should happen to Kate."

"It looks like she's in good hands."

"She really wants that baby, I never realised how much until today."

"There's no reason to blame an innocent baby for how he or she came about and Mr Kaplan knew that. I think what she's doing is extremely brave, despite who the father is…that baby's part of Kate too, it's her child and nothing will change that."

"What if she loses the baby Lizzie?"

"Then we'll help her deal with it, but I think she'll be fine. The doctor…she's a friend of Andrea's, she asked for her personally, to look after Mr Kaplan."

"Good, at least she can be trusted."

Elizabeth's phone vibrated, taking it out to read a message from Tom.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned.

"Problem?"

"Tom won't be home tonight, he's out with the college friend again."

"He's spending an awful lot of time with this guy."

"Mmmm."

"Lizzie?"

"I don't know I just…I have this feeling that something isn't right."

"You think he's cheating?"

"It did cross my mind; he barely spends time with me. The only one he seems to care about is Agnes which I can't fault him on but…this job doesn't help."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you, you were never fond of Tom, we all know that."

"I don't like him, I won't lie to you, but I wouldn't wish any pain on you."

"Thanks."

…

Fiona paid attention to the baby while a nurse attended to Kate's head, that she'd hit when she fell.

"Kate, my name's Fiona. I'm a friend of Andrea's; I'm just going to run a quick ultrasound okay."

"Please, save the baby."

Fiona gave her a warm smile before lifting Kate's blouse and applied the gel; Kate tightened her grip on the bed sheet as she felt Fiona running the device over her stomach, almost afraid to look at the screen. She watched Fiona's face as she concentrated on the screen, her features giving nothing away.

"Is it okay?"

"There's a small build up of fluid surrounding the baby Kate, we're going to have to take you in to surgery okay."

"What, no…it can't be safe for…"

"The baby will be fine Kate; I've done this on more than one occasion."

"But what if it…"

Fiona quickly put the device back in it's holder before coming to stand over Kate, a small smile on her face as she took hold of Kate's hand.

"Kate, Andrea asked me to look after you and to keep you and the baby safe and that's exactly what I intend to do. You and that baby are going to be just fine, I promise you. It's minor surgery, it will only take about and hour and then I'll have you both back in here, and I'm sure Andrea and your friends will be waiting to see you."

"Please, can I see Raymond before you do?"

"Of course…give me a few moments and I'll be back."

Kate gave a shaky smile as she watched Fiona leave the room, her hand never leaving the baby as silent tears fell from her eyes.

…

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

…

Reddington and Elizabeth were still sitting talking when Dembe walked towards them, two coffees in his hand as he approached them.

"I thought you could both do with these."

"Thank you Dembe." Reddington smiled weakly at him, taking the cup from him.

"How are you doing Dembe?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm okay, just concerned for Kate."

"She seems to be in good hands."

"She'll be glad it's finally over." He said quietly, taking a seat beside Reddington.

"It's far from over for Kate Dembe, there's still the baby." Reddington added.

"When are you two gonna accept the fact that Mr Kaplan is at peace with this baby?"

"For now perhaps, but what happens when the baby finally arrives and she holds it for the first time, all the memories of what happened. Do you really think she'll still feel the same as she does now?"

"Wow, of all the people in her life Red…you should know Mr Kaplan better than anyone else. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for and one thing I have learned about her in the time I've known you is that she is one of the strongest, most caring women I've ever met. She doesn't allow the job she does for you to take away any real part of her; she keeps it all separate and remains the woman she's always been."

"I can't help but worry about her Lizzie."

"I know but just try too g…"

"Mr Reddington?"

Reddington, Dembe and Elizabeth looked up when Fiona appeared from the room, a stethoscope around her neck and files in her hand.

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello, I'm Fiona Sanderson; I'm a Doctor in A&E."

"Andrea called you I hear?"

"That's correct."

"Well thank you for agreeing to look after Kate, we're forever in your debt."

"Believe me, that's not necessary. I'm just doing my job."

Reddington could sense a tone in Fiona's voice he couldn't quite make out."

"You don't approve of me do you Dr Sanderson."

"I don't approve of you using Andrea as your on call medic when needed, no I don't."

"Quite right, she's very lucky to have you as her friend Fiona."

"Dr Sanderson will do, Kate would like to see you."

"Right."

"This way."

Reddington did as Fiona asked and followed her in to the room, the door closing behind them.

…

Reddington stood by the door for a few moments as he watched Fiona injecting Kate with something.

"What are you giving her?"

"Just something to make her sleepy, don't be long."

He watched her and the nurse leave the room as Kate looked over to him, a small smile on her face.

"Raymond, come here dearie."

Reddington removed his hat before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, taking Kate's hand in his.

"Kate…I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Don't be, I'm just relieved you and Dembe are alright."

"If Lizzie and her team hadn't arrived when they did I'm not sure what would have happened."

"So you forgive me for leading them to us?"

"Of course I do, none of this was your fault…you need to believe that."

"Andrea's friend, she said I need to have a little surgery."

"What, why?"

"She checked the baby, she said there's a little fluid around the baby and she needs to remove it, it won't take long and she said we'll be fine."

Reddington watched Kate try to suppress a yawn as she fought to keep her eyes open. Reddington brushed her hair from her face and smiled at her.

"You'll be fine Kate, you're in good hands."

"I know you weren't happy about my decision to have this baby but I really hope I have your support?"

"You'll always have my support Kate, you know that. You and your baby will always be safe, I promise."

"Thank you Raymond."

"Get some sleep and we'll be here when you wake up alright."

Kate on nodded as her eyes closed, her head falling to the side. Reddington stood up, looking behind him as Fiona re-entered the room.

"We need to take her now Mr Reddington."

"Of course, look after them…please."

"She's in safe hands. I'll come and get you all when she's back."

"Thank you."

Reddington didn't move from his spot on the floor as the wheeled Kate away, Elizabeth appearing in the doorway a few moments later to see Reddington staring in to space.

"Red?"

"Lizzie…"

"You okay."

"Mmmm, there's fluid around the baby. They've taken Kate to surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Andrea's friend said it's a simple procedure, Kate and the baby will be fine."

"Thank god."

Elizabeth walked further in to the room, coming to Reddington's side, a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier."

"You were right, this was my fault, because of my past, because of the man I am, Kate paid the price."

"Hey, she's okay now and that's what matters. All that's important now is what you do from here; help her have this baby, be there for her."

"That's exactly what I intend to do Lizzie."

"Good, come on…why don't we get some fresh air?"

"Why not."

Reddingto looked down as Elizabeth slipped her hand in his and made their way outside, Dembe left reading some magazine that was left lying on the chairs.

…

A couple of hours later, everyone was waiting patiently for Kate to return, Andrea had finally arrived, Agnes now settled on Elizabeth's knee as she played with Reddington's hat.

"I thought Fiona said an hour?" Andrea asked.

"She did." Reddington replied.

"Is it a bad sign that they're late back?" Dembe asked.

"Not necessarily, maybe there was hold up getting in to surgery, it has been known to happen."

"They would tell us if something had happened, wouldn't they?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fiona would be down here like a shot, she wouldn't hide anything from us."

They all went back to waiting, Dembe deciding to play some game on his phone while Reddington's attention was on Agnes, who was now sitting on his lap while Andrea and Elizabeth discussed the upcoming baby.

Fiona finally appeared as they wheeled Kate in to her room, a smile on the doctor's face as Andrea rushed over to her.

"Well?"

"Don't worry Andie, she's fine."

"And the baby?"

"Both are perfectly fine, she just needs a few days rest that's all."

Andrea smiled before hugging her friend.

"Fiona thank you, I know I was asking a lot from you with this."

Fiona looked over to see Reddington watching them, the little girl on his knee laughing to herself.

"Who's the little girl?"

"Elizabeth's daughter."

"Oh, of course. I did speak to him you know."

"Who Red?"

"I told him exactly what I thought of him, my disapproval of your involvement with him."

"Fiona…"

"Don't Fiona me, he's dangerous. Look at what happened to that woman in there, the one you say you care a great deal for, well if you…get her as far away from him as possible, because there's no telling how things will turn out the next time…and I'm sure there will be a next time."

"You don't like him, I get it."

"I'm serious Andie."

"I know, sorry."

"We're late back because I thought I'd give Kate time to come around before you all rushed in, she's still a little drowsy so try not to tire her out, she needs to rest."

"We won't be long, I promise."

"Good."

"I meant what I said before, thank you."

"I did it for you, and for Kate…not him. I have work to do, we'll talk later."

Andrea watched as Fiona made her way down the hallway, Reddington passing Agnes to Elizabeth before coming up beside Andrea.

"Well, how's Kate."

"She's good, she and the baby will be just fine. She's awake and we can all see her but she's still drowsy so we can't stay long, she needs to rest.

"That's fine, may I go first?"

"Sure, we'll wait here."

Reddington was about to go in before turning back to Andrea.

"Andrea thank you, you've gone above and beyond for Kate and I'm glad she has you, I know your friend isn't fond of me but, let her know how much I appreciate everything she's done today."

"I will, go and see Kate. We'll wait here."

Reddington smiled before going into the room and closing the door behind him.

…

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

…

Kate heard the door to her room closing, opening her eyes to see Reddington walking over to her. She gave a weak smile as he sat down beside her, watching the way he flinched as he did so.

"Raymond."

"It's alright Kate, try not to talk. We just wanted to make sure you were doing well."

"I'm a little sore but Andrea's friend said that everything went well, the baby's okay."

"You have no idea how relieved we all are Kate."

Kate studied Reddington closely, seeing the fine sheet of sweat that had graced his forehead. She reached out, taking hold of his hand as he forced himself to look at her.

"Raymond, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine Kate, don't worry about me. Just concentrate on the baby."

"Has anyone looked at you since the attack?"

"You already tended to me and I…"

"Raymond, all I did was manage your pain for a while and bandage you up. You have to be examined by someone, please."

"I'll do it later I promise."

"You're lying."

"Kate please, just concentrate on and let me worry about myself."

Kate eyed him closely as he stood up with some difficulty, squeezing her hand before turning and making his way over to the door. Kate sat up slowly ready to speak as she watched him waver, his hand going to the door frame, trying to steady himself as he breathed slowly.

"Raymond?"

"I'm sorry Kate, I'm…."

Before he could finish, he collapsed in a heap on the floor by the door. Kate made an attempt to get out of the bed but the pain from the surgery shot through her. She took a steady breath before turning and quickly pressing the buzzer by the bed.

…

Andrea was bouncing Agnes on her knee as Elizabeth and Dembe watched on, smiles on their faces as the young child laughed.

"You really are so good with her." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well she's an easy child to keep entertained; I can see why Kate adores her so much…and Red."

"Yeah well he…"

Elizabeth stopped short when the alarm above Kate's room began to flash red, getting to her feet, quickly followed by Andrea and Dembe. Elizabeth tried to get inside to find the door jammed.

"KATE…REDDINGTON…WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Elizabeth, it's Raymond…he's collapsed behind the door, I can't get to him I…"

"It's okay, everything with be okay. Dembe, can you try and budge the door."

"Stand back." He replied.

Elizabeth did as he asked, watching as Dembe tried a few attempts to move the door, finally succeeding on the third attempt, the door moving back with Reddington behind it. Elizabeth rushed in and down to where Reddington lay.

"Red come on, open you eyes. RED…come on god damn it."

Andrea quickly passed Agnes to Dembe who moved over to Kate's side as Elizabeth and Andrea tended to Reddington.

"Liz, remove his jacket, he's burning up."

Elizabeth did as she was told, unbuttoning his jacket, revealing a patch of blood that was becoming bigger by the second.

"Jesus, he's still bleeding."

"Go in to that drawer over there, there should be some towels, we need to stop the bleeding."

Kate had her hand over her mouth, worried etched on her face as she watched Elizabeth and Andrea tend to Reddington.

"Dembe…I tried to help him but I couldn't get to him I…"

"It's alright Kate, this isn't your fault."

I thought a doctor had already seen to him when we'd arrived earlier."

"Kate, listen to me. You know what he's like, he's stubborn. Don't blame yourself, please."

…

Elizabeth had her hamd pressed firmly at Reddington's side, trying to stem the bleeding, while Andrea checked his pulse, both women looking up when Fiona entered the room, her face full of worry.

"What the hell happened?"

"He was stabbed earlier, he's burning up."

"Stabbed, okay Andie…that might have been something to have informed me about when everyone first arrived…jesus."

Fiona went in to the hallway, yelling for a trolley. A few minutes later two nurses helped get Reddington up on to the trolley, as Fiona checked his vitals, while one of the nurses kept the towel held tightly to his stab wound.

"We need to get this man in to surgery…now, go. I'm right behind you."

They wheeled him away before Fiona turned back to see everyone watching her."

"Fiona I'm so sorry I…"

"Andie don't, I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you right now. This person in front of me right now, I don't even recognise her."

"Will you perform the surgery?"

"Yes, I'll let you all know as soon as I have news."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Fi I…"

"Don't, I can't even look at you right now, just…don't."

Andrea watched her best friend walk away from her, Elizabeth and Dembe exchanging looks.

"Dembe, maybe we should get Agnes home."

"Good idea, Kate…we'll be back later."

"Okay dearie, thank you for staying."

"We're family."

Dembe kissed her cheek and allowed her to give Agnes a quick hug before he and Elizabeth left, leaving Andrea and Kate alone."

"Dearie, come over here."

Andrea turned, wiping tears from her cheek as she made her way over to Kate, taking a seat beside her.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't, she just doesn't understand our ways."

"I don't even care right now; I'm just so relieved you and the baby are okay."

"Me too."

"Kate, I love you so much…I need you to know that. I have had to give up this place, I would."

"Dearie, I would never ask you to give up your career, your friends for me."

"Maybe you're worth it."

"I do love you too, but take some time and get to know me better before deciding to throw away such a rewarding career, please. I'd never forgive myself if you made such a quick decision like this because of me."

"Okay, I will give more time but if Fiona can't even get on board with this, I don't hold out much hope for anyone else in this place."

"Just, think about it some more…for me dearie."

"Deal, why don't you try and get some rest. I'll be right here and I'll let you know when Red is out of surgery."

Kate only nodded her head as she leaned in to Andrea, as the younger woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

…

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

…

Andrea looked at her watch, it was nearly 6pm, and the sun had already gone, being replaced by the night sky. Andrea slid slowly of the edge of the bed, being careful not to wake up Kate and walked over to the window. She stood, her arms folded, looking up at the stars, thinking about Red and all the trouble he brings with him. She hated herself for ever getting involved in his world but she couldn't regret meeting Kate. If ever there was someone she was meant to be with, it was her.

"Andie."

Andrea looked over when she heard the hushed voice to see Fiona standing in the doorway, motioning for her to come outside. She walked over, coming out in to the corridor, closing the door gently behind her.

"You've been in there a while, is he okay?"

"He is now; he caught an infection from the knife that was used. It took us a while to get the bleeding under control but he'll pull through."

"Thank god, I'm not sure Kate could handle anything happening to him right now."

"How is she?"

"Kate? Yeah she's fine, she's really tired. Her blood pressure spiked a little earlier but I think that had more to do with what was happening to Red than anything, she seems fine now."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Are you?"

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier, it was hectic."

"I'm the one who should be apologising, I brought you in to all of this and it wasn't right of me to do that."

"Andie you don't have to do…"

"No, I do. I'm really sorry, I was just so worried about Kate and the baby and I knew you were the only one I could trust to look after her and understand her situation."

"I still think she ought to go to the police."

"In truth, some members of Liz's team now know what happened and as for the man who hurt her, Liz killed him."

"Right I see, well that'll be that then."

"I think all Kate wants to do now is forget about Salgado and move on, she's having the baby and I think that's what she wants to focus on, not how it came about or how everything turned out, just the baby and I'm happy to help her do just that."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do, look I know you don't approve but I…"

"Don't approve, you think I have a problem with Kate."

"Don't you?"

"For god sake Andie, I was with Nikki remember? If you think I have a problem with you being in a relationship with a woman then you're so far off."

"Then what is it? What's with all the hostility?"

"It's the fact that you got involved in Reddington's life and all the dangers that come with it. Look what's happened the last week or so, Kate was raped, Reddington and his friend were held by the man who hurt Kate and he was stabbed and is now recovering from surgery as well as Kate. I'm afraid for you; I'm scared something will end up happening to you."

"I'm not that stupid, I didn't go there today did I, where they were being held. I left it to Liz and her team, I stayed back because I knew I'd only make things worse for Kate and I didn't want that."

"Can't you just get Kate and go somewhere, anywhere away from here…from him."

"Kate would never leave Red; they've been a part of each others lives for too long. She would never walk away from him."

"Not even for the baby."

"She's terrified; she knows she can't do it without him. I know you don't like him or approve of the things he's done, to be honest…I don't either but I do know he only does it to help the FBI and the people he does kill, they're far from innocent."

"They're as wanted as he is?"

"Yes, and in helping the FBI, he keeps himself and Kate and Dembe safe. He does what he does to protect the people he holds dear in his life. He was ready to die today to save Kate and the baby, I promise he does have some good quality's, he just…doesn't let a lot of people see the real Red."

"Well I suppose I'll just have to take your work for that, won't I."

"I guess so, I really wish you could be happy for me."

"For you and Kate, of course I am…but that's it. You can't ask for more from me than that."

"I'll take what I can get then." She smiled.

"Reddington is still under from the surgery but give it until morning and Kate should be able to see him."

"That'll ease her peace of mind at least."

"I'm going to go home now, so should you."

"I think I'll stay with her, just for tonight."

"You sure, I can drop you off on the way."

"No I'm fine; I want to be here with her."

"Have it your own way, I'll stop by in the morning and check on both of you."

Fiona leaned in hugging her friend before laving for the night as Andrea returned to Kate.

…

Elizabeth walked in to her apartment with Agnes in her arms, closing the door gently behind her.

"Liz…"

"Yeah, it's me."

Tom came walking through, smiling when he saw Agnes, and quickly taking the little girl from Elizabeth's arms.

"How's my favourite girl huh?"

"She's had a long day. What are doing here anyway, I thought you were out all night."

"Yeah well when I got your text, I thought I should come home, make sure Agnes was alright."

"Agnes, right."

Elizabeth moved to walk away from Tom, dumping her bag on the couch before going to pour herself some wine.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with me, Red was hurt today, Mr Kaplan came face to face with the man who raped her and I killed a man, jesus Tom. You know it would be nice it you tried to show even a little bit of concern."

"What for Red, come off it? You know how I feel about him, all the crap he's put us through, the dangers he's placed you and our daughter in. I said from the very beginning that we should leave, go somewhere and start a fresh, somewhere he's never find us but no, you wouldn't leave. Your job and the work he does for you and the team was too important."

"I'm not listening to this."

Elizabeth got ready to leave, but Tom stood in her way.

All that man ever does is cause more and more problems, look at what happened to Mr Kaplan, a guy raped her and left her pregnant and why? To get back at Reddington, all of what's happened is because of him…what she's going through now is all his fault."

"Well thank god she doesn't see it that way."

"I can't do this anymore Liz, being at Red's beck and call, day or night."

"You're not."

"No but you are, and Agnes gets left with whoever is available to take her, that's no life for her."

"Well maybe if you weren't out day and night with god only knows who then she's have someone looking after her….HER FATHER."

"I have things I need to do too, you're not the only one who has a life you know."

"Okay and what exactly is it you've been doing this past week."

"I already told you I was…"

"Meeting an old collage friend right? Every single night, how stupid do you think I really am, just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That's you're seeing someone else, just admit it, at least man up a bit."

"I'm putting Agnes to bed; I'm not listening to this."

"You're not denying it." She whispered to herself as he walked away.

…

Kate opened her eyes slowly, as she scanned the room, smiling when she saw Andrea asleep in the chair beside her. She reached out, taking a hold of Andrea's hand.

"Andrea, dearie…wake up."

Andrea could hear the voice, opening her eyes, she lifted her head slowly to see Kate watching her.

"You're awake." She smiled.

"You stayed there all night."

"Well where else would I be, how do you feel?" She asked, getting up to come and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I feel a lot better than I did last night."

"I'm so glad."

"Andrea, what's happening with Raymond?"

"Don't worry; he's going to be just fine. He caught an infection from the knife Salgado used on him, he lost a lot of blood but Fiona got him fixed up."

"Your friend has been a god send to us dearie."

"Yeah…yeah she has."

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmm, fine."

"Andrea don't lie to me, what is it."

"She just hates that I got involved in all of this, she's not blaming you. It's Red she holds responsible…for all of this, for what happened to you, for dragging me and everyone else in to his messes."

"It takes a lot to understand the man he is, he genuinely does care about the people in his life. What happened to me, I don't hold him responsible for it, I couldn't."

"I know, I know what he means to you and vice versa."

"I don't want you to lose your friend because of me and the work I do for Raymond."

"I won't, Fiona will keep her distance when it comes to Red. Until now, it worked well…there's no reason it shouldn't continue."

"I do love you dearie."

"I love you too, and later on when you're feeling a little stronger, Fiona said I can take you down to see Red."

"Really."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"I also thought you might like an ultrasound later, now that you know how you feel about the baby…it'll feel different when you watch it on the screen."

"I'd like that."

"Budge up, let's have a little more sleep before we go visit him okay."

Kate agreed as Andrea moved to lie out beside Kate, her arm going around the older woman's shoulders.

…

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

…

Reddington opened his eyes, Dembe sitting by his bedside looking through his phone.

"Dembe…"

"You're awake, let me get a nurse and I…"

"No no, leave it…I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, how's Kate?"

"I went to her room earlier but she was asleep, Andrea too."

"She needs as much rest as she can get."

"You were very lucky, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?"

"Kate was my priority."

"You're no good to Kate if you collapse."

"I know, I'm sorry for scaring you all. Where's Lizzie?"

"She went home, Agnes was getting tired."

"Will she be coming back?"

"I don't know, I can phone and ask her if you want to see her."

"No it's fine; I'm probably the last person she wants to see anyway."

"She was very worried about you when you collapsed, I know she's angry about Kate's situation but she does care about you."

"I've brought her nothing but pain Dembe, Kate too and you."

"That's not true, you protect us."

"Not all the time, and we both know that. It's time things changed."

Reddington turned his head, looking out towards the window as he went silent.

…

Andrea had her arms around Kate's waist, supporting the older woman's weight as she helped her in to a wheelchair.

"This is ridiculous; I'm more than capable of walking dearie."

"Doctors' orders remember. No wheelchair, no visiting…it's entirely up to you?"

"Fine, wheelchair it is."

Andrea helped Kate to lower herself in the chair, wrapping her robe around her.

"How do you feel?" Andrea asked, as she knelt down in front of her.

"I feel fine dearie, I promise."

"You look a lot better today, healthier."

"The hospital food must agree with me."

"I'll talk to Fiona today and see when you're able to go home."

"Soon I hope. I'd much prefer the comfort of my own home."

"I know you do; I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Andrea."

"You ready to go and see Red?"

Kate only nodded as Andrea squeezed her hand before wheeling her out of her room. They made their way down the corridor and waited at the elevator, getting inside when the doors opened as Andrea pressed the button that would take them to Reddington.

They stopped outside Reddington's room, Kate watching Dembe as Reddington laughed at something he'd said.

"Kate, do you still want to see him. We can always come back later."

Dembe looked up when he heard Andrea's voice; he smiled when he spotted Kate with her.

"Raymond, Kate's here."

Reddington sat up slowly, a pained expression on his face as he moved the wrong way.

Andrea wheeled Kate in to the room, Dembe moving his chair back to allow Kate closer.

"Why don't we leave you two alone for a while, Dembe…fancy a coffee?" Andrea smiled.

"Sure."

Reddington waited for the door to close behind Andrea and Dembe before he spoke.

"How are you Kate?"

"Well…better than you dearie." She smiled.

"Please, compared to what you've been through, this is nothing."

Kate closed her eyes briefly before holding on to the side of the bed to help her stand up.

"Kate what are you doing, let me get a nurse and you…"

"Don't you dare, I'm not an invalid. Let me do this, please."

Reddington remained quiet as he watched Kate closely as she slowly stood up, a little shaky at first from being in bed the last two days.

"Kate…"

"I'm fine dearie, stop fussing."

She manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting on the side of his bed, before finally looking at him properly since she entered the room.

"You look like hell." She smirked.

"Thank you, you always know just what to say Kate."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to me."

"Kate I…"

"Stop it Raymond, please. He's dead, and the damage has already been done. What's the use in blaming yourself and wondering what if? What's happened has happened and we need to move forward with things, we can't let him control us from beyond the grave, I won't let him."

"You're a remarkable woman, do you know that."

"Raymond…"

"You are, despite what you've been through, you've remained strong. It's something I've always admired in you since the day we met."

"I'm good at hiding things, much like you."

"We've been doing it our whole lives."

"Then maybe it's time to stop, stop pretending everything's fine. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"You know what, this life. Something tells me you don't want to either."

"Kate…"

"Maybe it's time to make a fresh start."

"A fresh start?"

"It can be done, aren't you tired Raymond? You could have died at the hands of Salgado, so could I? If Elizabeth hadn't arrived when she did, I don't want to even think about what could have happened."

"Leave all of this."

"I know she's the reason you stay, I don't know why you don't just tell her."

"I can't, she…"

"Four years Raymond, you've been in love with that girl for four years. It's time she knew the truth."

"She's with Tom, she had a child."

"I'm not saying it will go in your favour but…at least then she'd know and you'd know how she felt and perhaps you could move forward. I don't want to raise this baby surrounded with all the dangers we face. Look at little Agnes, kidnapped days after she was born. I don't want the same for my child, I don't want to raise it with the constant dangers we're in."

"What are you saying here Kate?"

"We all need a fresh start."

"You're leaving us?"

"Of course not, I need you. We both need you Raymond but not here. I'm talking about the land you bought in Italy; you've never been back since you bought it."

"You want us to go to Italy…all of us."

"You think it's a crazy idea?"

"You're asking me to walk away from Elizabeth, I can't do that Kate."

"Once you tell Elizabeth your true feelings, you might not have too."

"So you want me, Dembe, Lizzie, Agnes and Andrea with you?"

"It's a big enough place."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"We all need a change, somewhere safe. Somewhere nobody will think about us. I think we've earned the rest, don't you?"

"I know all you want is for your baby to be safe but…"

"I don't want to leave you Raymond, but I will. I'm telling you that I can't do this anymore. I will be leaving; I just really hope you'll be there too."

Andrea and Dembe walked in to the room laughing, each holding a coffee cup, Andrea's smile fading when she saw the look on Reddington's face.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?"

"No dearie, I'm ready to go back to my room now."

Kate got ready to stand and suddenly felt the arm around her waist, looking up to see Dembe beside her.

"Let me help you Kate." He smiled.

"Thank you dearie."

Dembe helped her back in to her wheelchair before Andrea wheeled her towards the door.

"Think about what I've said Raymond, please."

"I will Kate."

As Kate left the room, the door closing behind the two women, Dembe turned to Reddington, who looked confused.

"What are you to think about?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm tired."

Reddington got himself comfortable before closing his eyes, as Dembe took his place at his bosses' bedside.

…

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

…

It was a few days later and Fiona finally allowed Kate to go home; the older woman was putting some clothes in to a bag when she heard the door to her room open and Reddington walked in.

"Raymond, what are you doing up. You should be resting."

Kate walked over to him, urging him over to the bed to sit down.

"Kate I'm fine, the doctor said I can go home tomorrow."

"They're letting me go today."

"Fiona told me."

Kate to see he was preoccupied with something as his hand never left her back.

"Raymond, are you alright?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day…about Italy."

"Oh I see, look I know I surprised you with my suggestions and not that long ago it wouldn't have crossed my mind. As strange as it sounds, I love what I do. I'm bloody good at it."

"But?"

"The baby's changed things and changed my perspectives. I've come to realise what's important in my life and it's not this job. It's all of you…Dembe, Elizabeth, Andrea, Agnes and this baby."

Reddington watched the way Kate's hand found its way to the baby as she spoke, a small smile on her face.

"You're a remarkable woman Kate, I know I've said it before but you are and that baby is going to be very lucky to have you."

"Have all of us, if you were to agree."

"I have been thinking about it a lot and it sounds wonderful…almost too wonderful to be true."

"It could be, if it was something you really wanted."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Raymond you'll never know how she really feels unless you take that step, go to her and tell her. If she says no then at least you tried."

"I don't want to lose Elizabeth, it would kill me Kate."

Kate gripped Reddington's hand, offering a supportive smile before hearing someone behind them. Kate looked up to see Elizabeth standing behind them, Agnes in her car seat playing with her teddy.

"Elizabeth, dearie."

Elizabeth smiled before walking in to the room and over to them, placing the car seat on the bed.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all dearie."

"Andrea said you were being discharged today, she's caught up in a meeting and asked if I could take you home."

"That's very kind of you, isn't it Raymond?"

"Yes it is…how much did you just hear Lizzie?"

"Enough I think."

She finally looked up at him as Kate began taking Agnes out of the car seat to hold her.

"Why don't Agnes and I go and wait outside, leave you two to talk."

"Kate you don't have to do…"

"It's no trouble Raymond, come on dearie…let's go and get some fresh air."

…

The room went quiet as Kate left the room with Agnes, the door closing behind them. Reddington wavered slightly as Elizabeth's arm suddenly came around his waist.

"Maybe you should sit down."

She helped him on to the bed, hearing Reddington inhaling deeply.

"Did you just smell my hair?"

"Strawberry, in four years you've never changed your shampoo."

Elizabeth went quiet, trying to find the right words to say in that moment.

"What you said to Mr Kaplan?"

"Lizzie…"

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"After everything that's happened, I think it's time we were all honest with each other and I mean all of us. I want the truth, why don't you want to lose me."

"Lizzie…"

"There's always been something between us that I could never explain or maybe I just didn't want too, but I need to know…especially now."

"Why now?"

"Tom's been cheating on me, I asked him right out and he didn't deny it. Things have never been the same between us since I was arrested. I thought having Agnes would change things but I think we've just grown further apart, he stays for her and I know that, I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Why don't you want to lose me, I need to hear you say it…please."

Reddington reached out, taking hold of her hands in his, pulling her closer.

"We've always had a connection Lizzie, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you to protect you and keep you and Agnes safe."

"I know you would."

"And you've done the same for me on more than one occasion. I know I'm not a good man; I've done unspeakable things in my life. What happened to Kate is just another thing I managed to create."

"She doesn't blame you for what happened to her."

"But you did?"

"Yes and I'm sorry, she told me not to hold you responsible. It was just that she's become a part of my life just like you and Dembe, without me really realising it and when she was hurt, I didn't expect to feel so angry about what she went through. I needed someone to blame and you were it…I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to be that man anymore."

"You can't change who you are."

"I can try; I have a property in Italy. It's a big acre of land and Kate wants me to give all this up, this life and move there."

"You're leaving?"

"I've thought a lot about it and she's right, but then she always is. With everything that's happened, sooner or later one of us, if not all, are going to end up dead and I can't have their deaths on my conscience. Shooting Kate before was bad enough and I can only thank whoever saved her that day for bringing her back to me alive."

"She still won't tell you who they were?"

"She never will, I know Kate well enough to know when she won't give something up, much like that baby."

"So you're really leaving?"

"I think it would be a good idea, a change. Not just for me but for Kate and Dembe too. She wants somewhere safe to raise the baby and I can't argue with her thinking. She shouldn't have to look over her shoulder every five minutes, waiting for someone to attack us."

"All three of you, wow. I'm not sure what Agnes will do without you guys, especially Mr Kaplan. They've become quite close, but I do understand where you're coming from. Maybe you do all deserve to break free from all of this, well I should probably get Mr Kaplan home, let you rest."

Elizabeth released her hands from Reddington's and began to walk away only to be caught by her wrist in a firm grip as she was pulled back towards Reddington, who wrapped his free arm around her waist before leaning up to kiss her.

Kate stood by the door, ready to go in when she saw the pair in an embrace, stopping the older woman in her tracks. She gave a small smile to herself as she looked at Agnes in her arms, hugging the child.

…

Elizabeth felt the air leave her as she was pulled in close to Reddington, his lips firmly pressed against her own. She felt herself leaning in to deepen the kiss as her arms came around his neck. Reddington was the first to pull back for air, looking in to Elizabeth's eyes, afraid of what he might see in them.

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Don't, don't say you're sorry."

"Come with us?"

"What…to Italy."

"Aren't you tired of all of this too?"

"You really think Tom's gonna let me take his daughter out of the country and what about my job, money. Red, you might not have to think about stuff like that but I do, I…"

"Money isn't an issue, everything you need you can have with us."

"You're crazy."

"Why are you so surprised, I thought Kate was when she came up with this idea but I can see now what she meant? Why put ourselves in danger day in, day out when we don't have too. I'm tired Lizzie, god knows you must be too."

"You're asking so much."

"I'm telling you that I'm in love with you Lizzie, and I want you and Agnes with me in Italy."

"I need to think about this, it's a lot to take in, you have to understand that?"

"I do and you can take all the time you need, there's no rush."

Elizabeth heard Agnes behind them, looking over to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"No, it's fine. Are you ready to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes dearie."

Elizabeth grabbed the car seat before taking it over to Kate and getting Agnes settled back in.

"I'll wait outside for you."

Elizabeth gave one last look at Reddington, a brief smile to him before she left the room. He stood up slowly as Kate walked over to him.

"Well?"

"I think you heard most of what was said Kate."

"Give her time, there was something there. I could see it."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm glad you're thinking very seriously about all of this Raymond."

"A lot of what you said made sense; I don't want you or anyone else I care about at risk again. Perhaps it is time to retire form this business, I think we've all earned the rest."

"We have."

"When are you going to ask Andrea?"

"She's coming by later, I'll mention it to her then. If she doesn't want to do this then I understand. We haven't been together that long and I know it's a lot to ask of her to give up her life here, especially for me. I'll fully understand if she didn't want too."

"She loves you Kate, more than you know."

"Like wise, I'll get the house ready for you're return tomorrow."

"Kate no, you just rest."

"I'll get my girls to do it for you, don't worry…I won't life a finger."

"Thank you Kate."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kate kissed his cheek before he handed Kate her bag then left the room.

…

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

…

Andrea knocked on Kate's door, waiting for the older woman to answer as she stood in the rain. Kate opened the door a few moments later, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Andrea."

"Hey, can I come in."

Kate stood to the side as Andrea came inside, shaking the excess water from her hair.

"Let me get you a towel."

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter."

"Nonsense, go through. I won't be a minute."

Andrea made her way in to the front room, standing by the fire as she waited for Kate to return.

"Here you go dearie, drink?"

"Please, just coffee."

"I won't be long."

Andrea dried her hair before putting the towel to the side and taking a seat on the couch, she looked closely at the papers lying on the coffee table, the deeds for Kate's house, passport, and bank details.

"Kate?"

"Just a second."

Kate came back through, carrying two cups and passing one to Andrea. Andrea watched Kate take a sip from her cup and smiled.

"I hope that's decaff?"

"It's tea."

"Okay then, so how are you feeling? I'm sorry I couldn't get away earlier. It was something I couldn't get out off."

"Andrea you don't have to explain to me, it's your work. I don't expect you to drop things at the last minute just for me."

"Did you see Red before you left?"

"Yes, he's being released tomorrow. I've just been organising for my girls to go and get his place ready for him."

"I hope you're not doing too much, you're supposed to be resting."

"Aside from my cell, I haven't lifted a finger, I promise."

"Good…so, what's all this?"

Andrea pointed towards all the papers on the table as Kate sat down her cup before turning to Andrea.

"Dearie, there's something I wanted to discuss with you?"

"Sounds serious, you're not breaking up with me already are you."

Kate could sense the nervousness in Andrea's laugh.

"No dearie, far from it."

"So what is it then? You look worried?"

"Raymond and I had a good talk today and some plans were made, nothing concrete but I wanted you to be aware of them."

"Okay…what are they?"

"I've told Raymond that I can't do this job anymore…that I want out."

"Seriosuly, Well I can't say I'm disappointed by your decision. How did he take it? I'd think losing you would hit him pretty hard."

"I'm not a fool, I know the dangers I put myself in working with him, he knows it too and he understands now that the baby's coming that I want to take a step back."

"Well good, I knew he wasn't a completely selfish man."

"He's not, selfishness is not something I'd ever associate with Raymond. He cares very deeply about the people in his life."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I don't know why I called him selfish to be honest…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry dearie, I understand where you're coming from…anyway, Raymond has a property, it's secluded, as far away from this life as you can get. I've suggested to him that it might be a good idea for me to go there, for all of us."

"All of you, you mean Red included?"

"He was hurt and could have died, the countless times he's been injured, shot at. There's going to come a day he won't be so lucky. He and I both have people in our lives we care a great deal about and would like to live long enough to see where things might go."

"Elizabeth?"

"He told her how he felt about her today, and she was…well she didn't reject him."

"Do you really think he could stay away from all of this, live the quiet life?"

"I think he could, if there's something worth doing it for."

"And Elizabeth is….and you."

"Yes."

"So, where is this place…just on the outskirts?"

Kate moved closer, taking hold of Andrea's hand in her own.

"Raymond's property…it's in Italy."

"Italy?"

"Yes."

"I see, well that's…far."

"Andrea I…"

"I understand you wanting somewhere safe to raise the baby, I do…I think you're making the right decision if I'm honest and if Red's willing to give this life up to help you then I'm glad.

Andrea removed her hand from Kate's grasp, going quiet as she looked at her watch.

"I should probably get back to work; I just nipped out so…yeah I should go."

Kate watched as Andrea grabbed her bag and got up to make her way towards the door, Kate quickly got to her feet, catching up with Andrea, grabbing the younger woman's arm to stop her.

"Dearie wait, you don't understand."

"Kate, I do really. I know it's a big decision and I think you've made the right one, I'll call you later okay."

"Will you wait…you haven't listened to what I'm actually saying."

"Kate I…"

"I want you with me Andrea."

Andrea stopped talking long enough to finally look Kate in the eye, seeing the smile on Kate's face as she loosened her grip a little on Andrea's arm as she moved in to her space.

"You want me with you in Italy?"

"Of course I do dearie, you've been the one stable thing in my life since this whole mess began, and you told me you loved me. I assumed you meant that?"

Andrea moved closer, bringing her hands to the sides of Kate's face before kissing her.

"Of course I meant it."

Andrea watched as Kate took her right hand from her face in hers and bought it down to place it on her abdomen.

"Kate, what are you…"

"You…and this baby are what matters to me. I want you with me, for all of it. We need you, both of us. I know I'm asking a lot from you…to give up your amazing career and if you say no then of course I'll understand, but I just want you to think about it…for me, for us."

Andrea looked down as Kate's hand came over her own, a warm smile on her face.

"You know we really need to start making you some regular appointments, keep you and the baby monitored."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Can I think about this, Italy I mean?"

"Take all the time you need dearie, I'm not going anywhere."

"Get some rest okay and I'll talk to you later."

"Of course."

I love you." Andrea kissed her before leaving.

"I love you too."

Kate smiled as she watched Andrea leave, the door closing behind her.

…

Elizabeth was sitting in the park, Agnes in her pushchair as Aram approached them, two coffees in his hand.

"Hey."

"Aram, thanks for coming."

"Well it sounded important; I got you two shots….you sounded like you needed them."

Elizabeth took the cup from him before he sat down beside her.

"So…what was so important…you said it was about Reddington?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he okay, the surgery went well didn't it?"

"He's fine Aram, I know you care about him too."

"He's never done me any harm. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Red told me something today I wasn't expecting."

"About a case?"

"No, personal. Aram, he told me he's in love with me."

Elizabeth looked to her side to see no expression on Aram's face at all.

"Really nothing….wow."

"Liz don't take this the wrong way but, why are you surprised by this?"

"What, are you telling me you knew?"

"I think it's a safe bet that everyone knew."

"Tom too?"

"Maybe not that Reddington's in love with you but he's always had an ulterior motive when it comes to you. How many times as he risked his life to save you from god knows what situation?"

"How could I be that naive that I never even noticed?"

"I think deep down you always knew and you just tried to ignore it, in the hopes that it would go away."

"He wants me to move to Italy with him, give up my life here and take Agnes and go for good."

"Leave the FBI?"

"Leave the FBI, leave Tom and my friends."

Aram went quiet as Elizabeth looked at him.

"Aram…please say something?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I…it's complicated."

"Is it, we all see the way he looks at you…we see how you react when something bad happens to him. How upset you were when he was shot in front of you. I don't think it's that complicated. You love him too."

"How could I be this stupid? To fall for one of the FBI's most wanted."

"Despite the crimes he's done over the years, by helping us…he's slowly making amends for them and the crimes aside, he is actually a very nice man…he cares about the people around him. He's saved us on more than one occasion and he didn't have too. You want me to steer you away from him but the truth is…I like him, he's never denied the man he is, he makes no apologies for it. He's always been completely honest and I've always admired him for that."

"So you think I should go?"

"Do you want too?"

"Tom will never allow me to take Agnes out of the country, she's his daughter."

"And what about Tom? You love him don't you?"

"Honestly…not the way I used too, things haven't been right for a long time. He's been cheating on me and has been for a while I think."

"Then, doesn't that make your decision a little easier. I mean I'd miss you but if it made you happy."

"There's still Agnes, if I didn't have her I wouldn't think twice about it but…it's all such a mess."

"I'm not really helping am I?"

"I guess I just wanted someone to talk too about it, get it off my chest."

"You're her mother and the courts always lean in favour of the other in custody battles."

"I don't want to put Tom through that, despite everything, I do still care about him, and he is the father of my child."

"Then you need to be honest with him and tell him everything, about Reddington…Italy. Perhaps if you're up front with him, you might be able to come to an arrangement of some kind."

"I hope so, thanks Aram and look…don't tell the others about Italy just yet, not until I know for sure what's going to happen."

"Your secrets safe with me….as always Liz."

"Thanks."

…

Andrea walked along the corridor of the hospital until she reached Reddington's room, looking inside to see Dembe in the chair by his bed, Reddington's eyes closed. The young man looked over, offering a small smile before he got up and approached her.

"You need to talk to him?"

"It's okay, he's resting. I'll pop back later and see him."

"I'm not sleeping Andrea."

Andrea and Dembe looked over to see Reddington watching them.

"I'll leave you alone for a while." Dembe said.

"Thanks."

As the young man left, Andrea made her way in to the room as Reddington attempted to sit up. Andrea came up to him, an arm going around his shoulder to help him. Once he was comfortable, Andrea stood with her arms crossed in front of her, her defences showing.

"You wanted to see me Andrea?"

"I did."

"You look…troubled?"

"I've just been having an interesting talk with Kate."

"How is she?"

"You only saw her a few hours ago?"

"I worry."

"You really do care about her…don't you?"

"As I've told you before, we've been through a lot together over the years, I've relied on her for many things. Despite recent events, I've leant to forgive her and she's regained my trust, which I know wasn't an easy thing. Looking back, I know she did what she did because she cares, I just wish I could take back what I did to her. That scar on her face will always be a reminder of what I did."

"She forgave you too."

"I know, but still."

"Of course."

Andrea went silent before finally taking a seat on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap as she looked at Reddington.

"Kate told you about Italy didn't she?" Reddington asked.

"She did?"

"And you aren't sure?"

"It's a lot to ask of a person, to give up their whole life. Just pick up and leave the country. I have a life here, friends, a job, family."

"You're saying no?"

"I didn't say that and especially not to Kate."

"You do love her though? Yes?"

"You know I do, I got involved with her, despite what she does for you because I saw past all the things you do, I love her. She's such a strong woman, after everything that's happened to her. You used to talk abut Mr Kaplan this and Mr Kaplan that and I just assumed it was some guy who worked for you, when I actually met I…I don't know, there was something about her. Of course I want to be with her…and the baby but moving to Italy, it's a big step and I really need to think it all through."

"I'm sure Kate understands."

"Too much I think, I was surprised when she said you'd agreed to it."

"Yes well, after everything I've put her through, not juts recent events but in the past, how could I say no to her. She wants to have the baby and bring it up somewhere safe, I promised her that I'd always be there to help her and I have every intention of doing just that, the question is…can you see yourself being around me for a large amount of time, I know your feelings towards me, especially after the rape. I'm not all bad, I can assure you."

"I know you're not, you saved my life."

"You do know that you're not indebted me for saving you that night, when I asked you to help when something medical happened, you could have said no, I would never have forced you to do anything you didn't want too."

"Back then I felt I owed you, after a while, how could I say no to you."

"Very easily Andrea, anyway…if this move to Italy is to happened, it will no longer be an issue."

"I do want this for Kate, I know it means a great deal to her, leabing my family, my friends."

"They'd always be welcome Andrea…always."

"I need to think, I'll let you rest."

Andrea got up, turning to head to the door when Reddington caught her wrist.

"If you decide you can't go, just know that no matter what, Kate will always be looked after…you won't have to worry about her…or the baby."

"But I still would, regardless of who's looking after her, anyway…I should go. Get some rest Red."

Reddington nodded as he released his grip on Andrea's wrist, watching as she walked away.

…

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry that I've taken forever in updating this story, I got sidetracked with some new shows, anyway…I'm back.**

…

 **Chapter 22**

…

Fiona walked along the corridor, ready to leave for the night when she passed by Andrea's office to see the younger woman standing, staring out of her window, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"Andrea?"

When she didn't receive a response, she came further in to the office and came up beside Andrea, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Fiona…I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course not, you were miles away. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Fiona wasn't stupid, she'd known Andrea long enough to know when she was hiding something from her.

"How stupid do you think I am huh?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know when you are lying to me Andie, something's bothering you. Talk to me, that's what I'm here for remember."

Andrea gave a small smile before heading over to the couch and taking a seat, Fiona following her.

"It's Kate?"

"The baby?"

"No no, they're both fine. She…she made something of a big decision today, one that affects me I guess."

"Go on."

Andrea looked up to meet Fiona's eyes for the first time since she entered the office.

"She's talking about moving to Italy, Red has a property there. She wants out of this life, and she wants Red to stop as well."

"She wants him with her." Fiona asked surprised.

"I can understand her wanting him there, he's been in her life for so long and I think part of her can't imagine being without him.

"Okay and I'm guessing she wants you to go as well?"

"Yeah, it's a big decision to make."

"Just a little, you're talking about giving up your whole life here, your friends, your family, your career…and a very distinguished career at that."

"So what do I do…help me."

"Sweetheart I can't tell you that, I can't be the one to make your decision for you, only you can do that."

"That's not what I'm asking, just some friendly advice."

"You love Kate, yes?"

"Of course I do."

"And I can guarantee that you'll be miserable around here if she were to go alone."

Andrea didn't give an answer to that one as she smiled at Fiona.

"I may not agree with this whole Reddington mess, but I suppose if he's willing to give up this life to help her then I guess people can change. It's all a question of whether or not you're willing to take the chance."

"I want to be with her, the idea of never seeing her again…it scares the hell out of me."

"Then I think perhaps, you've answered your own question my love."

"I guess I have."

"I'll miss you."

"You can always visit me."

"I might take you up on that."

"Are you angry?"

"No, you love who you love, if Reddington comes along with it then…I suppose you just have to get on with it. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"If it goes wrong and you find yourself in trouble, of any kind. I want you to get on the first plane back here…with Kate and the baby, you got that?"

"I will."

"Why don't we go for a drink and then you can let Kate know the good news."

"I'd like that."

"I'll wait outside for you."

Andrea smiled before she leaned in and hugged Fiona.

"You're a great friend; I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter where you are."

…

Elizabeth sat on the couch in her living room, Agnes sitting on the floor playing with some toy blocks when Elizabeth heard the door opening behind her. She closed her eyes tightly, opening them when she heard Tom's voice and watching him bend down to pick up Agnes.

"How's my baby girl huh, god I've missed you." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"It's late, where have you been?"

"It's only nine Liz, just had some contacts to meet."

"Is that all?"

Tom put Agnes in her playpen before turning to Elizabeth who looked angry.

"What do you want from me huh, I gotta earn money somehow."

"Yeah and you promised me when Agnes was born that you'd get a normal job."

"Normal…what the hell is normal to us? I'm not a 9 to 5 kinda guy, you know that."

"It doesn't matter anyway; you and I both know you weren't out working anyway."

"Not this again."

"YES TOM…THIS AGAIN."

"Liz…"

"You think I don't know that you're seeing someone else, I'm an FBI Agent remember, I know how to spot the signs."

"What do you want me to say Liz?"

"Well you could deny it, but that wouldn't help either of us."

"You're a little hypocritical anyway aren't you?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Reddington, you think I don't know how he feels about you…he's so bloody obvious."

"I'm going to bed."

"Really, you can't even admit it to me."

"Alright fine, I know he cares about me…is that what you want me to say."

"Cares about you?" Tom laughed.

"He loves me, there I said it."

"Oh I know he does, he'll do anything to have you, you and Agnes but I'll tell you something Liz…there's no way in hell that's happening. He wants you then fine, but I sure as hell won't let him take Agnes, I'll die before that happens."

Elizabeth watched as Tom bend down and picked Agnes up and carried her towards her room.

"I'm putting her to bed, I'm gonna sleep in there tonight." He grumbled.

…

Kate was standing in front of the fridge, looking for something to eat when she heard the front door, smiling to herself when she thought it might be Andrea. Walking to the door and opening it to find Reddington standing on the other side.

"Raymond, what on earth are you doing out of the hospital. That's not supposed to happen until tomorrow."

"I convinced the good doctors to let me leave, it didn't take much…can I come in."

Kate nodded and stood to the side to allow Reddington inside; she closed the door and followed him through to her front room, watching as he took a seat, a pained expression on his face.

"Where's Dembe?" She asked.

"I sent him to get a few things; he's going to pick me up later, sit down Kate."

Kate did as he asked with a small smile on her face as he studied her.

"Well your apartment is all ready for you; the girls did a good job."

"Thank you, I'll make sure they're very well rewarded."

"They're only doing their job Raymond."

"Well…still. How are you Kate?"

"Not much has changed since I saw you earlier."

"Have you spoken to Andrea?"

"Judging by the tone in your voice dearie…you know I have. So she came to see you, did she?"

"She dropped by."

"She's not going to come."

"You don't know that."

"Oh come now dearie, I'm asking her to give up her entire life here, her friends and family…her career. That's a lot to ask from a person, especially Andrea after everything she's already done for me."

"Kate…Andrea loves you, why can't you see how important you are to people."

"It's not something I've found easy in my life, you know that."

"After what's happened to you, look at how everyone has come together to be there for you, not just Andrea and me, but Dembe, Lizzie, Aram….they care, about you and the baby."

"I don't want to lose her Raymond, she's so much younger than I am but it doesn't seem to phase her, all she cares about is me and this baby."

"That's a good thing Kate."

"I know but…"

"You don't want her to give up her own independence for you."

"She's a good doctor."

"There's nothing to say she couldn't get a job in Italy, I can have a look around, if she decided she wanted to come with us, I'll make sure she's looked after over there, you have my word Kate."

"I know I do…what about Elizabeth."

"She didn't say much, I think she's still in some shock over my confession."

"That you love her."

"I'm not sure she's coming, she has Agnes and she won't take her away from Tom. I'm not even sure he'd allow it to happen anyway."

"Talk to him, explain things without violence."

"He hates me Kate, he always has….that won't ever change, you and I both know that."

"It's never straight forward is it, for either of us."

"You'd think we'd have both learned by now."

"No such luck, how long with Dembe be?"

"About an hour I imagine, why?"

"Drink?"

"Why not, thank you Kate."

"You're welcome dearie."

…

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

…

Andrea was standing outside Kate's door the next morning, knocking and knocking but not getting an answer.

"Kate…are you in there?"

There was no reply so Andrea looked around the outside of the house, checking under plant pots and the doormat but coming up empty, she finally gave in and called Reddington.

"Andrea…good morning."

"Hi Red, sorry to call so early."

"No need to apologise, what can I do for you?"

"I'm standing outside Kate's, I've been knocking and knocking but she's not replying, the lights on inside. I'm worried and I was wondering if she hides a spare key anywhere. I've checked the usual places, plant pots, under the mat but she…"

"Go to the flower bed under the side of the house."

Andrea did as he asked and walked around to the flower bed, looking down at the soil.

"Okay, what am I looking for?"

"There's a small collection of coloured stones beside the sunflowers."

"Yeah, I see them."

"Pick up the green one and underneath there's a slot, just open it."

Andrea did as she was told and picked up the stone, turning it over to see a bit for opening it, which she did, smiling when she saw the key.

"I have it, thanks Red."

"Let me know she's okay would you, I was there last night, she seemed fine…perhaps a little concerned about whether or not you'd go with her to Italy or not but other than that…"

"Well she doesn't have to worry much longer, I've made my decision."

"Oh…and?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather Kate knew first…you understand?"

"Of course, look after her Andrea."

"Always." She said, hanging up.

Andrea walked back to the front door and put the key in to the lock, turning it before opening the door and walking inside. She stood in the hallway for a few moments, compete silence filling the house.

"Kate…it's Andrea, are you here?"

Andrea didn't hear anything for a minute or so and was getting ready to leave when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. Andrea made her way up, stopping outside the bathroom as she heard Kate on the other side. She tried the door and found it unlocked, she opened it slowly to see Kate on her knees by the toilet.

"Oh Kate…"

Kate looked behind her when she heard Andrea's voice before turning back. Andrea ran a cloth under the cold tap before folding it over and coming over to kneel down beside Kate, holding the cloth to her forehead as Kate grabbed her free hand.

"Ssssh, it's okay…I'm here."

Andrea sat for a long time, no words spoken as she kept her hand in Kate's as the older woman suffered through her morning sickness. Kate eventually felt safe enough to move as Andrea helped her to her feet, making their way to Kate's bedroom. Andrea lowered her on to the side of her bed before going to get her a glass of water.

"Thank you dearie." Kate smiled, taking a few sips from the glass.

"How do you feel?" Andrea asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I've had better mornings."

"You scared the hell out of me, when I couldn't get an answer I phoned Red and the things that were running through my head I…"

"I'm okay, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"So…morning sickness sucks huh?"

"I've never felt this terrible in my life, and I'm counting the times I've been shot."

"Kate…" Andrea warned.

"Sorry dearie."

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

"No, I want to go and see Aram, thank him for all he's done and the rest of Elizabeth's team."

"There's plenty of time for that, you need to rest."

"Andrea….I'm fine."

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Italy?"

"I'm sorry; I should never have asked you to come."

"What?"

"It was wrong of me to ask you to give up your life here, I understand…believe me. I'm not mad at you for it, if I were in your shoes, I might feel the same way."

"Well then it's just as well you're not then, isn't it?"

"Dearie you…"

"My answers yes Kate."

Kate stopped mid sentence, looking up to meet Andrea's eyes to see the younger woman smiling at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, Kate I can't imagine my life without you in it. This is not my home if you're not here too."

"You're coming to Italy?"

"I'll go anywhere you want, just so long as we're together."

Kate felt tears in her eyes as Andrea moved forward to kiss her.

"Dearie no…I've just been sick."

"You brushed your teeth, besides I don't care."

Kate returned Andrea's kiss before hugging the younger woman, relief washing over her.

…

Dembe brought though the coffee, placing it on the table in front of Reddington, who watched as the young man opened the bottle of painkillers and past two to him, waiting for him to swallow the pills.

"Don't you trust me Dembe?"

"No, I know you and pills…you're stubborn."

"Thank you…for taking care of me."

"Drink your coffee before your visitor arrives." He smiled.

"My visitor, I wasn't expecting anyone?"

"Elizabeth called, she told me to tell you she'd be over in an hour."

"An hour?"

"That was about forty minutes ago."

"Dembe, you really should hav…"

Both men looked up when they heard someone at the front door.

"She's early; I'll go and let her in."

Dembe opened the door, Reddington attempting to stand up as Elizabeth walked in, a small smile on her face.

"No no, don't get up? You should be resting." She said, quickly walking over to him, helping him to sit back down.

"I'm fine Lizzie."

"I'll leave you two alone." Dembe spoke up.

"Thank you Dembe." Reddington smiled.

There was silence in the room, enough to hear a pin drop as they were finally left alone together.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lizzie, just a little sore but I'm getting there."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

"All I cared about was getting Kate looked after."

"And to the hell with your own health, a little selfish don't you think?"

"I don't see how?"

"You scared the hell out of me, that's why. I thought you were dead for god sake."

"I'm sorry."

"You will be if you ever pull a stunt like that again."

"Sit down Lizzie."

Elizabeth turned and made her way to the sofa and sat down, Reddington watching her closely.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"I know when something's bothering you?"

Elizabeth lowered her head, her hands suddenly becoming her main focus. Reddington got up slowly and came over to join her, his hand coming to cover her own.

"Talk to me Lizzie?"

"I told Tom about what you said to me yesterday in the hospital."

"I see…he didn't take it well."

"That's an understatement."

"Do I take it then that you gave what I said some serious thought."

Elizabeth finally looked up, locking eyes with him.

"I didn't say it back to you?"

"Say what?"

"When you told me that you were in love with me, I didn't say it back to you."

"Lizzie you don't have t…."

"I love you too Red."

Reddington went quiet as he saw a smile creep up on Elizabeth's face.

"Well that's good then." He answered."

"I should have told you in the hospital but you took me by surprise and I just….I didn't know how to respond, I needed some time to really think."

"I know Tom will do whatever he can to keep Agnes but we can force him if necessary."

"No, look Tom doesn't deserve that. I won't do that to him, he maybe cheating on m but he's a good father, I couldn't be that cruel. We just have to work out a plan between us where Agnes can stay with us at separate times."

"Would you be able to do that, spend time apart from your daughter."

"It would be hard…I don't know."

"Lizzie I…"

"I don't want to lose you." She replied quietly.

"I don't want to lose you either."

"You're willing to give up this life for Mr Kaplan, for me…if that doesn't show me how much you love me then I don't know what does."

Reddington moved closer, bringing his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as she leaned in on him, closing her eyes as she felt him tighten his hold around her.

"We'll figure it out Lizzie, I promise."

…

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _ **3 Months Later**_

Elizabeth was playing with Agnes in the front room when Tom came through carrying a few bags, placing them by the door.

"I think that's the last of it."

"Right, where are you staying?"

"A friend said I could stay with them until I find a place."

"Friend? Male or female?"

"Does it matter?"

"I see." She said rolling her eyes.

"Look Liz I…"

"Just go Tom."

"Fine but we still need to discuss Agnes."

"Well she's staying with me, nothing's changed regarding that."

"You're still planning on going to Italy though right…with him?"

"Yes."

"You're not taking her Liz, you're not taking our daughter out of the country, I won't let you."

"Won't let me, I'm her mother."

"Who's about to jet off with a known criminal?"

"You're judging him, really? You're not so innocent yourself Tom, none of us are."

Elizabeth stood up, coming over to him, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I'm the one who should be angry here; you're the one who's been cheating on me."

"You've been cheating for years Liz, you just didn't know it."

"Grow up Tom, what's happening here, it's real…I'm going to Italy."

"You're not taking Agnes…."

"Shared custody Tom, it's only a few hours on the plane. I can bring her here to you; you can come to us, we can have her months at a time."

"And you think that will work do you?"

"We have to at least try, don't we? Tom you know I'll get full custody if you try to fight me on this, I'm offering you an olive branch here…don't waste it."

Tom stood staring her down, before picking up his bags and heading to the door.

"Tom?"

"I need time to think, you're asking far too much right now."

Tom walked out, slamming the door behind him, Agnes beginning to cry at the noise as Elizabeth tried to sooth her daughter.

…

Reddington was on the phone when Kate came in to the room, she made her way over to the window, looking down as she watched a young girl going hand in hand with her mother to the park over the other side of the road. She smiled as she watched the children playing on the swings, the fun they were having with their parents.

"Simon, I'll call you back." Red said as he hung up.

Reddington got up and came to join Kate by the window, following her eye line as he saw the small children.

"Are you alright Kate?"

"They look happy don't they, that little girl down there in blue by the slide with her mother."

"They do, what's bothering you?"

Kate turned, looking up at Reddington, who was showing nothing but concern.

"There's no use pretending is there?"

"Pretending about what, Kate I don't understand?"

"I'm old Raymond; those young mothers running around after their children…there will come a time when I won't be able too."

Reddington put his arm around Kate and guided her over to the couch, sitting down with her.

"Kate…you have more energy in you than most women your age, this job keeps you fit. I honestly don't know how you've done it for so long, some of the people I've killed over the years, they weren't light."

Kate laughed a little before looking up again to meet his eyes.

"I'm so scared Raymond, I'm scared I won't be the kind of mother this child needs me to be."

"You'll do the best that you can, just like everyone else in this world raising children. You think you're the first mother to be who's had doubt about her abilities to be a good mother, you don't think Lizzie felt like that in the beginning, even Katriana…you do the best you can and it's not as if you'll be on your own, we'll all be there with you, even Andrea."

"Sometimes I'm not sure I deserve her."

"Odd…that's what I think about you?"

"I'm not following dearie?"

"After what I did to you, you never should have forgiven me…I nearly killed you Kate and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"It's behind us Raymond."

"I know but there are times when I just feel so…"

Reddington stopped when he saw the way Kate's expression quickly changed, her hand going to her small bump.

"Kate…what is it?"

"I felt it." She smiled.

"The baby?"

Kate nodded, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"There it is again, Raymond your hand, quickly."

Kate took hold of Redddington's hand, placing it to the side of her abdomen, Reddington felt Kate press the palm of his hand firmly to the fabric of her blouse, smiling when the baby gave a small kick to his hand.

"Oh my god…" He smiled.

"Raymond I…I can't believe it, she's real."

"She's real? You had doubts."

"Aside from the morning sickness, nothing's ever really felt any different, I knew I was growing but…feeling her move is just…I can't explain it."

"Kate…"

"Mmmm."

"You are going to be an amazing mother, I promise you that. You have absolutely nothing to worry about and as I said before, we're all here for you."

Kate shook her head as Reddington brought her in to his arms, hugging the woman he cared so much about.

…

Andrea was just finishing off with a patient when Fiona arrived at her office, knocking lightly on the door.

"You busy?"

"Just finished up, something on your mind?"

"I was just wondering how things were going, I know we haven't talked a lot the last few months, with me being on holiday then those damn courses."

"Yeah good, speaking off holidays…how was it?"

"It was really good; I had a lot of time to think about some things. I thought a lot about everything you and Kate have been through, your love for her and it got me thinking."

"Oh…what about?"

"My own life, Nikki?"

"I see, so you've been in contact with her?"

"I called her when I was off, asked if she was seeing anyone…she's not, I ended up telling her how much I missed her."

"Fiona…"

"We went to dinner and we talked a lot, about everything that happened all those years ago between us, the feelings we still had for each other."

"And?"

"Nikki wants us to try again."

"Fiona that's great, isn't it?" She asked, worried by Fiona's expression.

"I don't know, I messed everything up the last time, I know it was a long time ago but some of the pain, it's still there. The way I treated her, blamed her…I know I was angry but the things I said to her, I can't ever take them back."

Andrea took Fiona's hand and brought her down to sit beside her on the couch, her hand never letting go of her friend.

"Fiona, what you went though back then…it was painful for you both. You went through so much to have a baby together and to lose it so close to your due date; I remember how inconsolable you were. It wasn't just Nikki, it was me too. You wouldn't let anyone in to help you; you were content to blame everyone, including yourself for it happening. You're both older now; you know that nobody was to blame, it was just one of those things."

"I really hate that phrase."

"I know, how often to we ourselves tell our patients that."

"More than I like."

"If Nikki's willing to try again, and you obviously want her back too, then go for it. You deserve to be happy again, I know you never stopped loving her."

"Who the hell am I going to come too when I need to vent huh when you leave."

"I'm a phone call a way and you know you'll always be welcome, I hope you do come to Italy to visit me, bring Nikki too. Meet the baby when she arrives."

"Can you believe any of this has happened, when you look back?"

"No, I helped Red out so many times and it was only when Kate got hurt that I really got to know her better, she was always just Red's cleaner, nothing else, it wasn't as though we ever really spoke to one another, except to say hello."

"But you obviously noticed her."

"Yeah, but I never really thought, would she ever be interested in me. I just put it to the back of my mind, if I'd had the courage to say something sooner; I don't know….maybe things might be different."

"You can't change what happened to her, her rape would probably have happened regardless, because it was aimed at Mr Reddington."

"I know, I just wish it hadn't have happened at all you know, I know she's at peace with the baby now but, she never should have had to make that kind of a decision, not at this time of her life. If we'd still ended up together, if her rape hadn't happened and kids were mentioned, I'd have been to be the one to do it. To look at her, you wouldn't think she'd been through so much."

"She seems like a tough woman."

"Working for Red, she has to be, I think she forgets that when she's around me, she can just be Kate…not Mr Kaplan, not Red's right hand, just Kate."

"I suppose it's hard to change after such a long time."

"I'm hoping this move with change things, not just for Kate but for Red too. I know he's not all bad, when you see how much he cares for Kate, Dembe and Elizabeth. He could have ended up just a normal family man, but he made one wrong move and it never stopped."

"Life sucks right?" Fiona grinned.

Andrea began to laugh as she leaned her head on Fiona's shoulder.

"God, I'm really gonna miss you."

"Of course you will and I'll miss you too but I promise you…I will come over and visit you, you have my word on that."

"I love you."

"I love you too honey."

…

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

…

Elizabeth walked in to Reddington's, carrying Agnes in her arms as he looked up at them both.

"Lizzie, this is a surprise."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just resting, come…sit down."

Elizabeth dropped her bags, suddenly feeling nervous. Agnes wriggled in her arms, as Reddington offered to take the little girl. She made a small squeal as he sat her down on his knee, Elizabeth finally sitting down to join them.

"So…where is everyone?"

"I've been tying up a few loose ends; I thought it best seeing as I'm to give up this part of my life."

"Wow, you sound, I don't know. As good an idea as I think it is, I didn't ask you to do that."

"I know you didn't Lizzie."

"Then why do you sound angry?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Being stuck in this flat the last few days has just been a little…infuriating. I didn't mean to sound angry with you, forgive me."

"Forgiven…so Dembe, Mr Kaplan?"

"As I said, loose ends. Dembe's gone to help Kate bury the evidence."

"Should she really be doing that now in her condition?"

"I tried Lizzie but you know how she is, she wants to be treated as she always has."

"Well you can't, she's pregnant, and she shouldn't be lifting heavy corpses around."

"Dembe is doing most of the work, I promise you. He won't let her do anything to harm her or the baby; he worries just as much as we do."

"He'd better."

"Why did you come here today Lizzie, I assume there was a reason?"

"Yeah, I…I told Tom everything."

Reddington went quiet as Agnes began to play with his tie, the little girl looking up at him.

"I see, I assume by the tone in your voice that he didn't take it well."

"You could say that, he won't part with Agnes…you must have know he wouldn't?"

"Of course, but there's shared custody, it's not as though he would never see her. I'd happily fly him over when ever he wished, and he'd always be more than welcome to stay with us."

"Right, that wouldn't be awkward at all."

"I'm trying here Lizzie."

"I know, oh I'm sorry. It's just all such a mess, if I didn't have Agnes, there wouldn't be an issue but…"

"But you do…if this it too hard for you Lizzie, I do understand. I wouldn't hold it against you if you remained here and I…"

Elizabeth moved forward, placing a kiss to Reddington's lips, silencing the man as he looked her in the eyes."

"I'm coming with you, we will figure this out, I promise."

…

Kate pulled her long coat around her as Dembe finished digging the hole they required for the disposal of the corpse. Kate turned to see the body of Red's latest victim, Christopher Reilly. The gunshot wound to the side of his head visible, Kate closed her eyes tightly as her hand went to the side of her own head, remembering the pain she suffered at the hands of Reddington.

"Kate…Kate are you alright?" Dembe asked, a strong hand coming to rest on her shoulder as she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine dearie, shall we?"

"Let me."

"I'm not incapable."

"I never said you were incapable but Raymond would kill me if anything happened to…"

Dembe's phone began to ring, stopping him mid sentence as he swiped to answer.

Kate gave a small sigh as Dembe spoke on the phone, clearly Reddington checking up on how things were progressing with Reilly.

"Yes Raymond, we'll be done soon. No don't worry, she's fine."

" **She** has a name dearie." Kate yelled over.

"Sorry, Kate's fine."

Kate rolled her eyes before turning her attentions back to Reilly. It was starting to get dark, bending down, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and began dragging the man over to the newly dug grave. She managed to get near the grave before she felt the sharp pain in her side, causing her to gasp. Dembe turned around to see what Kate was doing, worry on his face when he saw the older woman, one hand pressed firmly against the nearest tree for balance while her other hand rested on her abdomen.

"Kate…"

Reddington heard the worry in Dembe's voice on the other end of the phone, panic setting in.

"Dembe, what is it, what's happened to Kate?"

"What's happened to Mr Kaplan?" Elizabeth asked, putting Agnes on the floor with some toys to occupy her.

"Red…"

"I don't know, Dembe sounded worried."

"I told you she shouldn't be doing this for you."

"Can we leave the "I told you so" until later please?"

Dembe rushed over to Kate, his arm coming around her as he watched her take a few deep breathes.

"Kate?"

"I'm alright dearie."

"Why did you move the body alone, I said I'd do it?"

"You were on the phone and I…"

"Raymond said not to let you do anything strenuous."

"Then what the hell am I even here then?"

Dembe could see the anger in her face and the tone of her voice as she tried to straighten up a little, her face showing pain. Dembe could hear Reddington's voice on the phone, quickly returning to the conversation.

"Dembe, what's happened?"

"Kate tried to move the body herself, I think it was too much for her."

"Get the body hidden now and then get her to hospital and get Andrea to check her out."

"Yes Raymond."

"Call me with an update." He said, hanging up.

"Red?"

"Kate attempted to move the body alone."

"For god sake, she shouldn't even be doing any of…"

"Lizzie I know, I know. I'll talk to her but right now I have Dembe taking her to the hospital just to make sure she's okay."

"Should we head over there?"

"Better to wait for them to arrive back, I don't think Kate would appreciate an audience, do you?"

"I guess."

"Why don't we take Agnes for a little walk while we wait?" He smiled.

"Should you really be leaving the apartment right now, you're still healing and I didn't bring her pushchair with me?"

"Then just as well I have a spare?"

"You have a spare?" She said, sounding surprised.

"Yes."

"You just happen to have a spare pushchair…why?"

"It was supposed to be a gift but I never got the chance to give it to you, all the drama that's taken place in recent months, if I'm honest…it slipped my mind."

"You didn't have too you know."

"I wanted too."

Elizabeth looked up, smiling at him before her eyes drifted to Agnes.

"Let's get her ready then."

…

Kate was sitting in the passenger's side as Dembe drove them to the hospital, he could see the pain in Kate's face as he turned the corner and drove in to the car park.

"My god, I feel like I'm never away from this place." She grumbled.

"Raymond insisted."

"Oh well if Raymond insisted then what are we waiting for."

Dembe quickly got out and came around to Kate's side, his arm going around her as he helped her out of the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a small twinge, it's nothing."

"He just worries about you, he loves you."

"I know dearie, just ignore me. I'm being a foolish old woman."

"Well, you certainly were when you moved the body."

"Do me a favour dearie…don't tell Andrea what I was doing, I'm supposed to be giving this sort of thing up, we all are."

"Don't worry Kate, I won't say a word."

Kate gasped as she felt a shooting pain across her abdomen for a second time, causing her to lean in to Dembe, who held her tighter.

"Kate?"

"Get me to Andrea dearie…please."

Dembe escorted Kate inside, making their way to the reception desk, Kate saw Andrea's friend Fiona speaking with another doctor as they entered, the other woman spotting Kate immediately. Kate noticed the obvious concern on Fiona's face as she approached them.

"Kate…are you here alright?"

"I'm…"

"She fell, she felt some pain and she was wondering if Andrea could have a look at her."

"Of course, come with me, I'll get you settled in a room and I'll page Andie for you."

Kate tightened her grip on Dembe as they made their way to a small room, Fiona closing the door behind them before going to page Andrea.

…

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

…

Andrea rushed down the three flights of stairs before coming to the room Fiona had placed Kate in; the worry in Andrea's face was evident as she approached Fiona who was waiting outside the room for her.

"Fiona, what the hell happened? You said Kate was here."

"Reddington's security man brought her in about ten minutes ago."

"Dembe…why? What's happened to her?"

"According to him, she fell."

"Fell?"

"So he says."

"You don't believe him?"

"Look, I'm really trying not to judge Kate because I know how much you love her but she works for a known criminal and suddenly she comes in hurt because she **fell.** No, I don't believe him and judging by the way she looked at me when he said it, I could tell she knew I knew he was lying."

"I'll kill him, Red promised me he'd look after her, and he wouldn't make her do anything dangerous."

"Maybe I'm just naturally suspicious, perhaps she did just fall."

"Oh please, she's been doing a job for him…that much is obvious. Have you examined her?"

"No, she was asking for you."

"Thanks Fiona."

"Do you want a hand with her?"

"You're not busy?"

"For you, of course not, come on."

Andrea gave her a small smile before opening the door and seeing Kate lying on the bed, Dembe standing by her side, worry on his face.

"Andrea?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, as she approached Kate.

Kate looked up at her as Andrea lay a hand on her shoulder, her other hand gripping Kate's hand.

"I'm sorry, I over did things."

"You didn't fall then?"

"I think you and Fiona already know I didn't."

"What were you doing?"

Kate looked at Dembe before her eyes fell on Andrea and Fiona.

"I can't tell you that dearie."

"A job for Red?"

"Yes."

"Say no more."

"It was the last one, I promise you. He needed to tie up a few loose ends before he hangs up his hat so to speak."

"No more?"

"No more dearie."

"Okay, I believe you. So…Fiona said you were having pain."

"It's a tight pain just across here." She said, her hand coming to her abdomen.

"How often?"

"I've felt it three times since it happened."

"I'll give you a quick scan and see what's going on, Fiona could you get the machine please."

"Sure, I'll be back shortly."

Andrea offered a thankful smile as the other woman left them alone. Dembe sat down by the window while Andrea lifted Kate's blouse and began to give her a quick examination, her hands coming to Kate's abdomen as she pressed around the baby, watching Kate's face for any signs of discomfort.

…

Elizabeth allowed Reddington to take control of the pushchair as they walked down by the river in the park, Agnes making noises as she spotted the ducks in the water.

"We'll have to bring her back when it's lighter." Reddington smiled.

"She likes the ducks."

"She seems too."

"How are doing, you're not too tired, we can always make our way back to the apartment."

"No, it's good to be out for a little while."

Elizabeth took Reddington by surprise as she slipped her arm in to his as they continued to walk, Elizabeth moving a little closer to him.

"I wonder how Mr Kaplan is."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's in safe hands."

"Andrea won't be too happy, to know she was still doing a job for you."

"I know, it was the last one."

"Really, so that's it. You're done?"

"It would seem so."

"How does it feel?"

Reddington stopped and turned to Elizabeth, his arms going around her waist before he leaned in and kissed her.

"So…that good then?" She smirked.

"I feel free, does that sound foolish?"

"No, it sounds normal and that's what we'll be, normal."

"Do you really think that's possible?"

"Anything is possible; I know you're giving up a lot for me and for Mr Kaplan. I'm proud of you Red."

"I'm glad, I'm very Lizzie."

"Why don't we head back, it's getting dark now and Agnes will need her dinner."

"Perhaps I could cook us a little something?"

"You?"

"It has been known, come on."

…

Dembe had moved to Kate's side when Fiona had brought in the scan machine, watching as Andrea began to apply the cold gel to her abdomen. At first Dembe had felt a little out of place, asking Kate if she wanted him to wait outside, which she had declined. She had taken hold of his hand as Andrea began running the device over the baby, until that moment, Dembe hadn't really paid that much attention to just how much Kate had grown in the last few months, he tightened his hold on her hand, suddenly feeling very protective of her.

"Are they okay Andrea?" He asked.

Andrea smiled as she ran the device over Kate's abdomen, Fiona smiling too as they looked at the screen.

"Dearie…is something wrong with the baby, have I done something to it?"

Andrea could sense the worry in Kate's voice, turning the screen so that Kate and Dembe could see it for themselves.

"You're very lucky, I think you've just pulled a muscle when you did whatever you were doing, the baby itself seems perfectly healthy, look for yourself."

Kate's eyes went to the screen, seeing the outline of the baby, tears in her eyes as she turned to Dembe.

"I haven't harmed it Dembe."

"You're okay Kate." He smiled.

"Dearie, the baby, can we…do we know if it's a boy or girl yet."

Andrea looked to Fiona who had a smile on her face.

"Andrea?"

"I can tell you if you really want to know, but first, you see this little outline here?"

Kate looked at the screen, nodding her head in Andrea's direction.

"What am I looking at?"

"That right there is your baby's fingers and right here are their toes, you're just in to the fifth month. It should also be developing teeth, hair and a few other things too."

"I felt it kicking today too."

"You did?"

Kate could hear the slight disappointment in Andrea's voice when she spoke, Kate taking hold of her free hand.

"I was going to tell you when you got home but well, then this happened."

"It's okay; you weren't alone, were you?"

"Raymond was there."

"Good." Andrea smiled.

"So, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Fiona added.

"Well I don't think it's fair for my partner to know and not me dearie, so yes…please."

Fiona looked over at Andrea, giving her the pleasure of telling Kate the news. Andrea passed the device to Fiona before taking Kate's face in her hands and kissing her gently before pulling back, a smile on her face before finally speaking.

"It's a girl."

The tears formed in Kate's eyes at Andrea's words, part relief that the baby was okay and the other part happy at the news that she was having a little girl.

"I take it you're happy then?" Andrea asked.

"Very happy dearie."

"I love you, both of you."

"I love you too dearie."

…

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

…

Agnes was asleep in her carrycot while Elizabeth and Reddington were seated at the table, two steaks sitting in front of them.

"When you said dinner, this wasn't quite what I was expecting. You said you could cook?" She smiled.

"I can but, our first dinner, that's a lot of pressure to put on me. I thought I'd play it safe and order from one of my favourite restaurants, O'Malley's…his dishes are just to die for."

"And they deliver?"

"He does for me."

"Wow, friends in high places huh?"

"He's a good man."

"Not someone who owes you anything?" Elizabeth inquired.

"No, just a good friend."

They lapsed in to silence as Reddington took a sip of the red wine in his glass before looking over at Elizabeth, who was watching him closely.

"Something on your mind Lizzie?"

No, but I can see your mind ticking over, you're still worried about Mr Kaplan."

"I thought they'd have called by now."

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a strong woman."

"She's had to be, I'm glad she and Andrea became close…knowing she has someone in her life who loves her the way Andrea does, it helps."

Elizabeth looked over at Agnes who began to cry, seeing Reddington get up to pick her up and bring her back to the table. The little girl instantly stopped and looked up at him as he took hold of her little hand in his.

"You're so good with her."

"I've always had a way with babies, I don't know why."

"Mr Kaplan's sorted then."

"I promised her I'd be there and I meant it, she's family…always."

"The body she was burying, you said it was the last one?"

"And it is, I give you my word, no more. I just wish I'd left Kate out of it, then she wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. Andrea will no doubt be having a few words with me."

"You can handle it, you've handled worse."

"There's nothing worse than an angry woman." He smiled.

Elizabeth laughed before she took a long drink of her wine and began to eat more of her steak as Reddington continued to keep Agnes occupied.

…

Andrea's car pulled up outside Kate's apartment, turning off the ignition before she turned to look at Kate who was smiling as her hand remained on her abdomen.

"Hey…you okay?"

"I couldn't be happier dearie."

"Let's get you both inside."

Kate undid her seatbelt as Andrea got out of the car before coming around to the passengers side and helping Kate out.

"I can manage."

"I know, just…quit arguing with me and let me help you; it's what I'm here for."

Kate stood up before looking in to Andrea's eyes and smiling.

"No dearie."

"What?"

"Helping me is not the only reason you're here Andrea, that might have been the case in the beginning but not now, with everything that's happened in the last few months, you've been my rock. I'm a tough woman and I always have been but the rape, the baby…it's all knocked me sideways and if you hadn't been here just to talk too, to cry with, I'm not sure I'd have coped. I love you so much; I need you to know that, I'm not one for saying that sort of thing very often, the work I've done, and you end up closing yourself off from friends, relationships."

"Well all of that is going to change, no more closing yourself off…from anyone. It's time for Kate Kaplan to be whomever you want. Come on, let's get you inside, it's freezing."

Kate and Andrea made their way inside, the warmth hitting Kate immediately, Andrea helped her remove her coat, before ushering her through to the front room.

"Right, you sit down and I'll see what I can make us for dinner."

Before Kate could respond, Andrea was already walking away. Kate sat looking around the room, the one thing she couldn't stand was doing nothing. She let out a long sigh before getting up and going in to the kitchen to see Andrea looking in the fridge, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Do you need a hand dearie."

"I told you to rest."

"Andrea, I'm fine."

Andrea stopped what she was doing, looking over at Kate who began to move forward from her place in the doorway. Kate could see the worry in Andrea's eyes as she came to stand in front of her, her hand coming to the side of the younger woman's face.

"What is it dearie?"

"Nothing."

"Andrea, no secrets…talk to me."

"I'm just being silly."

"Go on."

"I was just so bloody scared when I got the call that Dembe had brought you in, if anything ever happened to you, to either of you I…"

"I know, I know."

Kate moved closer, bringing her arms around Andrea before placing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I meant what I said…it was the last one. From now on, I take things easy…even if it will drive me crazy."

"Had Red mentioned anymore about Italy."

"I'm going to see him tomorrow, I'll ask him then."

"Well, until the move is definite…what would you say if I maybe moved in with you?"

"Here?"

"Or not, sorry…I'm getting ahead of myself."

"No, no you're not. I would love it if you were to move in."

"Really, I know you've lived alone for so long. You're used too your own space and having someone else living with you might be…"

"Wonderful." She smiled.

"You're really sure."

"Dearie, I would love nothing more. I think it's time…oh, and I think this one agrees."

Kate smiled when she felt the baby give a small kick to her side as her hand came over her abdomen.

"She's kicking?"

Kate took hold of Andrea's hand and placed it where Kate's had been, the younger woman's eyes lighting up when she felt the baby once again.

"Oh my god, that's amazing."

Andrea moved closer and wrapped her arms around Kate and hugged her tightly before kissing her.

"I love you so much."

"We love you too."

…

Dembe arrived back at Reddington's to see both Reddington and Elizabeth on the couch laughing as Agnes played on the floor with her blocks. Reddington was on his feet immediately when he spotted Dembe.

"How is she?"

"She's alright Raymond, everything is fine."

"The baby?" Elizabeth asked.

They both watched the way Dembe smiled before he finally answered them.

"They are both…perfect."

"Dembe, are you alright."

He walked over, taking a seat on the chair as Reddington sat back down beside Elizabeth.

"When Andrea and her friend gave Kate a scan…I never realised just how much she'd began to show, you know…and seeing the baby on the screen like that, Kate's face was just…I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy."

"What happened, why was she having the pain?" Reddington asked.

"Andrea said she's just tried to do too much, pulled a muscle."

"And they're definitely both alright?"

"They're both fine Raymond, Kate…and her daughter."

"It's a girl?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, Kate's over the moon, they both are."

"Oh thank god everything's fine, Red was worried sick, well…we both were."

"Is she staying in?" Reddington asked.

"No they let her go home, Andrea went with her. I think she'll be staying the night with her."

"Well that's good news at least." Elizabeth added.

"Quite, and the business from earlier…it's all taken care off?"

"It's done Raymond."

"Good, a good day all round then. Dembe why don't you go home, get some rest."

"Fine, Elizabeth do you need a ride home."

"Actually, if it's alright with Red. I might just stay here tonight."

Reddington saw the way she looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"It's more than alright."

"Good, then I'll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight Raymond, Elizabeth."

"Night Dembe."

…

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it's been a while everyone, I'll try not to leave it so long next time.**

…

 **Chapter 28**

…

Reddington was in his room, his night things on as he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about Kate and the baby, feeling so thankful that they were both well after the events of the day. He looked up when he heard the soft tapping on his door frame to see Elizabeth standing in his doorway, dressed in the long shirt he had given to her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hello, It fits perfectly I see."

"It does, thanks, you didn't have too."

"Nonsense, how's Agnes?"

"She's fast asleep, can I?" She asked, motioning to the side of the bed.

"Please."

Elizabeth came over and sat down beside him, Reddington looking down at her bare legs.

"Stop staring." She joked as she turned, smiling as she looked at him.

Reddington looked away for a moment before quickly returning his gaze.

"Crazy day huh?" She said.

"That's something of an understatement."

"Hey, she's safe." Elizabeth smiled, nudging him.

"It could have been so much worse Lizzie, if anything had happened to Kate or the baby I…"

"But it didn't, she's fine…they both are."

"I think it's time I started making definite plans for Italy."

"Oh, well yeah of course. Mr Kaplan needs to be settled properly before the baby arrives."

Reddington looked up, hearing the slight panic in Elizabeth's voice at the mention of Italy. He reached over, taking hold of her hand in is.

"Lizzie."

"I'm fine."

"I know you haven't decided anything with Tom yet but I…"

"Tom is being difficult, he won't allow me to take Agnes out of the country."

"Lizzie, you know we won't leave without you, if you're really sure you want this."

Elizabeth looked in to Reddington's eyes, before she smiled and leaned in, kissing him firmly to give him his answer.

"I'm sure."

…

Andrea stood on the other side of the bathroom door, knocking lightly when she couldn't hear anything.

"Kate…are you okay in there."

Kate sat on the edge of the tub, staring down as she ran a hand over her abdomen.

"Kate…you're scaring me, are you okay in there."

"The door's not locked dearie."

Kate looked up when she saw the door opening slowly and Andrea appeared in the doorway, worry etched on her face.

"What's going on, when you didn't answer I got worried."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you dearie."

Andrea came over and sat on the edge of the tub with Kate, wrapping her arm around the older woman's shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, just replaying today's events in my head, how lucky I was that it didn't end with something even worse happening."

"Well at least you know it's finally over, this work that you do for Red…it's done…for good."

"It'll feel strange, I've been doing this job for so long and to suddenly be doing nothing, it will feel odd."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say you'll be doing nothing."

"I know but…you know what I mean."

"There is one upside to all of this you know."

"What's that?"

"No more cops knocking on your door, no more dead bodies and best of all…no more looking over your shoulder."

"It almost seems to good to be true."

"Start believing lady, this will be a new start…for all of us."

"I'm happy that you've agreed to come with me, I can't imagine doing any of this without you."

Andrea smiled at the way Kate looked in to her eyes before she leaned in to kiss her, Kate adding a little more pressure to the kiss.

"I love you dearie."

"I love you too, both of you."

Kate leaned her head on Andrea's shoulder, both women enjoying just being with each other.

…

Elizabeth was still sitting with Reddington, looking over at the clock by his bed.

"It's getting late Lizzie."

"I guess so."

"If you need anything during the night you can just come and get me and I…"

"Or…I could just stay right here."

Reddington looked down at Lizzie, seeing the small sparkle in her eyes.

"Lizzie we…"

Elizabeth leaned in, pressing a kiss to Reddington's lips, hearing the soft moan escape her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you really sure about this Lizzie?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, I'm sick of pretending. I love you Red."

Reddington leaned back, looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

"What is it, should I not have said that? Was it too soon?"

"It's never too soon Lizzie, I just want you to be sure that this is really what you want for you and Agnes."

"I'm ready to move to Italy with you, we both are. I just….need to sort out things with Tom and I will, I promise."

"I'll always wait for you."

"I know." She smiled, kissing him.

"I think we should get some rest."

"Rest? You bore."

"Just for tonight I promise. It's been a long day."

"Hey, she'll okay."

Reddington looked up, smiling at Elizabeth.

"I know, no thanks to me."

"Mr Kaplan doesn't blame you, she never would."

"It doesn't change the way I feel, she's a big part of my life. I will never stop trying to keep her safe."

"I know, she's been through so much already and so much more to come, she'll need all her friends around her. I'm glad she met Andrea."

"So am I…she's been a big help through all of this."

"Well she's not going anywhere."

"No, no she's not. I'm glad she agreed to the move to Italy."

"It's a big step for her, giving up her career."

"I'm looking in to jobs for her in Italy, I know she'll want to stay connected to medicine."

"Legally though, yeah?"

"I promised I'm done and I am, I'll never lie to you again, I swear."

"Good, come on then. I guess we should sleep."

"Lizzie I…"

"Just sleep, we have a lifetime for the rest."

Reddington gave her one final kiss before laying down for the night.

…

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

…

Elizabeth turned over in bed when she heard her cell ping, sitting up she grabbed the phone and saw the text message from Andrea. She read the message, a small smile appearing on her face before she placed the cell on the bedside cabinet. She felt Red's arm around her waist as she turned to look down at him.

"Hey." She smiled before leaning down to kiss him.

"Who was that…work?"

"No, it was Andrea. She wants to grab lunch this afternoon."

"Sounds good, what's with the smile."

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"For?"

"Mr Kaplan."

"I see, and I'm not allowed to know?"

"Not yet, anyway…you might tell her."

"I am capable of keeping a secret Lizzie."

"Mmmm, all men crack eventually. No way, I'm saying nothing until Andrea gives the go ahead, sorry."

"No need to apologise, so would you like me to look after Agnes?"

"Would you mind? Tom's still not back from…well where ever it is he went off too."

"I don't mind at all." He smiled, letting out a yawn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my cell to wake you."

"No, no it's fine. I was awake anyway."

"Liar."

"Who needs a lie in anyway."

Elizabeth had a look Red couldn't quite read, about to ask the question when she lay back down beside him, her head on his chest as he placed a kiss to her head.

"I love this, I could stay here all day."

"Well, I don't think Andrea would like that, clearly you're needed today."

"Maybe you could ask Mr Kaplan over, I'm sure she'd like to spend some time with Agnes too."

"I'll call her."

"Hey, remember…what happened to her, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, I can't help feeling like it is though. Why don't I go and make us some breakfast."

"Sure."

Red got out of bed, Elizabeth watching him closely as he made his way out of the room, smiling when she saw him turn right in to the room Agnes was sleeping in.

…

Andrea was in the kitchen, tea boiling, eggs placed on the plates when she heard a noise behind her, turning to see Kate in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her.

"What are you doing up, I didn't wake you did I, with my banging? I know I'm not the quietest person in the mornings."

"Not at all dearie, I couldn't sleep."

Andrea put the cup she'd been holding down and walked over to Kate, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"She's growing fast."

"She is, we really need to decide regarding Italy soon, I'm not sure if I'll be able to fly further on?"

"Seven months at the latest, I'd say just to be safe."

"That doesn't give us much time."

"Look, we don't have to go to Italy this second, if you want to stay here until after the baby's born then…they'll all understand."

"I don't want her born here Andrea, I want a fresh start, far away from here."

"Okay, well I have to go out today so why don't I drop you off at Red's and you can discuss it with him. I'll leave whenever you want too, just say the word."

"But your work…"

"It doesn't matter any more. The only thing that matters to me now is you and her…you're all I need."

Kate looked up at Andrea, leaning in to place a small kiss to her lips.

"I love you so much, I really don't deserve you."

"Don't talk rubbish, you have made me so happy and I completely understand you not wanting to be around here any more…all the pain you've been through."

"Thank you dearie…you said you were going out today? Where?"

"Oh, with Elizabeth…just something I want her help with."

"Something?"

"It's a surprise."

"Dearie…"

"I'm saying nothing else, don't worry…it's nothing scary, I promise."

"Okay then."

"Now, why don't you sit down over here and I'll bring you your breakfast."

Andrea escorted her over to the counter as Kate got comfortable, Andrea passing her some tea. Kate looked over at the younger woman who's back was turned, a smile on Kate's face as she realised how lucky she was to have Andrea in her life.

…

Reddington was at the table, finishing off his coffee when Elizabeth walked in with Agnes in her arms.

"Now…are you sure you'll be okay with her for a few hours?" She asked.

"I think I can handle a baby Lizzie and Kate will be here too, I'm sure she will keep me right."

"Of course she will, sorry I…"

"Don't, you don't have too. She's your daughter and you worry, after everything that happened to her after she was born, it's understandable."

"Yeah but, I think I need to try and relax a bit more, it's all over now. Listen, I've left a message for Tom so hopefully he'll get back to me soon. This whole Italy thing needs sorting now, the sooner we know, the easier it will be on Mr Kaplan."

"I understand…speaking of Mr Kaplan, I thought she said you could call her Kate?"

Elizabeth sat down across from Reddington, Agnes moving around on her knee.

"I know, it just…feels so weird calling her that."

"It is her name?"

"After so many years calling her Mr Kaplan, it's hard to break the habit but…I will try."

"Good, so are you still keeping quiet about today's plans with Andrea?"

"Definitely, she'd kill me if I told you. Some things are better kept as a surprise."

"Fine."

Reddington got to his feet, taking Agnes from Elizabeth, holding her close in his arms as he spoke to her.

"We'll have a good time on our own, won't we Agnes. We might even go down to the park and see those ducks in the daylight."

"Well have fun." Elizabeth said, standing up and kissing him before she went to grab her jacket.

…

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

…

Andrea pulled up outside Red's apartment, Elizabeth waiting for her outside, Kate smiling at the younger woman from the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you don't mind me abandoning you for the day?" Andrea asked.

"Of course not dearie, it will be nice to spend the day with Rayond, not working for once."

"Go on then, and remember…take things easy."

Kate turned to her, smiling before she leaned across and kissed Andrea before getting out of the car, Elizabeth coming over to her.

"Hi Mr K…Kate."

"Elizabeth my dear, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay, Andrea's seeing to that."

"Good, well listen Red's up stairs. He's offered to look after Agnes for the day so make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I think he forgets he's still recovering too."

"We're both made of tougher stuff dearie."

As Kate began to walk up the steps, Elizabeth caught her wrist, stopping her as she turned back.

"If something wrong dearie."

"He still blames himself."

Kate looked at her oddly, not fully understanding what she meant.

"The baby, you ending up in hospital."

"Oh…I see. Well that's ridiculous, it was my decision, I could have said no."

"I know but…you know what he's like, especially where you're concerned."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll set him straight."

"Are we going or what?" Andrea yelled.

"Yeah coming, I better go."

"Have fun you two, whatever it is you're up to."

"You'll find out soon enough, get some rest okay, I love you." Andrea smiled from her seat."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth got in to the car, Kate watching as they drove off before making her way in to the apartment.

…

Red was sitting on the floor with Agnes as she played with some building blocks that Elizabeth had brought over the night before, he heard the door, hearing the light footsteps as they got closer, finally looking up to see Kate standing in the doorway, watching him, a smile on her face.

"Kate."

"Hello Raymond, busy I see."

Red began to get to his feet, making a small groan as his side protested a little, Kate making her way over immediately, bending down to help him.

"It's okay Kate, I can manage."

"Raymond, let me help."

"I'm fine."

She stood back as he finally got to his feet, straightening his waistcoat before looking back at her, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing dearie, you never were one to ask for help."

"Like someone else I could mention."

"Touché." She smiled.

Red watched as Kate removed her long coat, seeing for the first time how much the baby was growing.

"Oh my." He smiled.

"Is something wrong." She asked confused.

"Not at all, you look…wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Come and sit down."

Red took a seat on the sofa, Kate coming to join him as she looked down at Agnes, the young girl in a world of her own as she played with her toys.

"She's grown since the last time I saw her, such a beautiful child."

Red reached across, taking hold of Kate's hand in his.

"Raymond?"

He turned to face her, seriousness on his face as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think there is anything I could say to you right now that would come close to telling you how sorry I am."

"Sorry, for what?"

"Everything, this life we chose to lead. The dangers I've put you in over the years and these recent events, that put you in this situation in the first place."

"Raymond I…"

"Salgado raped you because of me, because of the things I did to him. You ended up pregnant, and ever since then, you've been in and out of the hospital, the most recent again, because of me. I put you in so much danger and you came so close to losing a child you fought so hard to keep, despite how she was conceived."

"I've told you before and now I'm going to tell you again, I don't blame you, not for the rape, not for this baby and certainly not because I ended up in hospital. I could have said no to doing the jobs but I didn't. Please can we put all of this in the past and just focus on right now. I'm going to need you more than I ever have before, I want you here with me, for all of it."

"I want that too."

"I was talking with Andrea about Italy, I've not got long before I'll be unable to travel. We really should be making plans, sooner rather than later."

"The villa is ready to move in to when ever we are, I've also contacted a good friend of mine, Terrance. He moved to Italy about ten years ago, he's a doctor at the local hospital and he said there's a job waiting for Andrea if she wants it, they're short of medical staff and could use as much help as possible."

"That's wonderful, thank you."

"You know I'll always make sure you have all you need."

"I know dearie, what about Elizabeth, has she decided."

"She wants to come, of course but Tom's being difficult."

"Agnes is his child, she's asking a lot from him by asking to take Agnes out of the country."

"Surely he would want what's best for his daughter."

"Of course he would but Elizabeth would be leaving with you, and we all know how Tom feels about you. You're not one of his most favourite people.

"I don't want to lose her again Kate, I love her…so much, both of them."

"I know you do, and if it's meant to be then…it will work out."

"If Elizabeth can't leave right away, you and Andrea can go ahead of us, set the Villa up for us."

"Raymond, I need you there with us."

"And I will be, perhaps not right away but.."

"No Raymond."

Red heard the distress in her voice, watching as her other hand went to the baby.

"Kate, what is it."

"I need you there when she comes."

"The baby?"

"Yes, you're my family and I don't want to go through it without you there."

"I'll be there…I promise you, **I will** be there."

Red could see tears starting in Kate's eyes, moving closer to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lean in to him.

"You won't be on your own, you have my word."

…

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

…

Andrea was in the kitchen putting the last preparations to the steak, while Elizabeth set table, placing the candles in the middle of the table, making sure the wine glasses were sparkling before setting the non alcoholic wine in the middle of the table.

"Lizzie, how's it coming along." Andrea asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I think we've done a good job today."

Andrea went in to her bag and retrieved the small box, opening it to have a look for the fourth time since she bought it.

"So…what do you think?" Andrea asked.

Elizabeth came over, taking the box from Andrea to look at it.

"Like I said before, it's beautiful. Kate's gonna love it."

"You don't think it's too soon do you, I don't want her to think I'm asking her just because of the baby."

"She's not gonna think that, she knows how much you love both her and the baby. You're moving to Italy for her for god sake, this is the next obvious step. Yes you are doing the right thing and the ring is perfect. It's time she had some happiness, I certainly haven't seen much for her in the time I've known her. You're the first woman I've seen her with and I see how happy you make her, she certainly smiles a lot more these days. I never thought she'd ever give up the work she does for Red, meeting you changed that, you've been good for her."

"You really think so."

"She would never have gotten through half of what she has so far if it wasn't for you."

"Lizzie, thanks so much for helping me out today. You've made this night even more special for us."

"Well I'm glad I could help and be a part of it, from now on…it's good things, hopefully for all of us."

"Tom will come around, it will just take time."

"Times what we don't have, I know Kate wants to make this move soon with the baby and she wants Red there with her and I get that, I can't be the one to hold any of you back. Even if I can't come right away, the rest of you can, including Red."

"He won't leave without you, you know that."

"I'll make him if I have too, right now Kate's the most important thing and I think deep down he knows that, he just needs someone to point it out to him."

"It will all work out, I know it will." Andrea smiled.

"Of course it will, come on…we better get this finished before we have to leave to pick Kate up."

"You're a good friend Lizzie."

"Happy to help."

…

Kate and Red walked along the path in the park, as they went back to the ducks, Red ready with the bread so that Agnes could feed them this time.

Kate's arm was through Red's as they walked, the young girl making happy noises as they made their way to the lake.

"This was such a nice idea for today dearie."

"I thought the fresh air would do us both some good."

"It's certainly helping." She smiled.

Red stopped at the lake, taking Agnes out of her pushchair as she went to the lake with Kate.

"Would you like to feed the ducks sweetie." Kate smiled at the child.

The little girl nodded her head as Kate held on tightly to Agnes's hand before kneeling down behind her, Kate keeping her arm around Agnes's waist so the child didn't run off. She passed her little bits of bread as she chucked it in to the water, the ducks rushing one by one towards the food. Red came over to them, standing by Kate as he looked down, watching the woman who had come to mean so much to him over the years with the child of the woman he was in love with. Kate looked up to see Red watching them closely.

"Everything okay Raymond?"

"Mmmm, everything is just perfect."

"Thank you for letting me spend the day with you, I've missed this, just us."

Red held out his hand to help Kate stand, as she kept her grip on Agnes's hand. Red put an arm around her shoulder, as she leaned in to him.

"I love you Kate, we're family."

She smiled to herself as she listened to Red's words, nothing but truth spoken.

…

Andrea picked up Kate just before four and took her home while Elizabeth stayed behind with Red.

"Did you have a good day?" Andrea asked as she drove them home.

"I did, it was nice to spend time with him again, without work in the way."

"I'm glad, the rest will have done you good at least."

"So, how did you and Elizabeth get on today?"

"Yeah, yeah it was good."

"Is that is, you're really not going to tell me what you were up too."

"All in good time, I promise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh you liar, there's not a person on the planet who doesn't like surprises and trust me, this one you are going to love, I swear."

"Can't you just tell me now."

"No, you need to see it. Just relax, we'll be home soon and then all will be revealed."

Kate rolled her eyes before turning her head to look out the window, the suspense killing her.

…

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

…

Andrea pulled up outside the apartment, Kate undoing her seatbelt before turning to look at Andrea, a curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me now."

"I told you, when we get inside."

"You are impossible, do you know that."

"Look who's talking, come on."

Kate opened her door and got out of the car, waiting as Andrea got her bag from the back seat before coming to join Kate, her arm going around Kate's waist as they made their way up the steps. Kate waited as Andrea unlocked the door, the two women stepping inside. Kate looked around and saw nothing out of place.

"Well, so far so good…everything looks normal."

"What on earth is it you think I'm going to do Kate?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm afraid off."

"Relax, follow me."

Kate walked along the hallway with Andrea, stopping as Andrea pulled back the sliding doors, Kate letting out a gasp as she saw the dining room table beautifully set, candles placed neatly in the middle, a beautiful vase of red roses taking centre stage.

"Well, what do you think? Andrea asked.

"Dearie, it's beautiful."

"You really like it?"

Kate turned to Andrea, kissing the younger woman before returning her gaze to the table.

"You've gone to so much trouble."

"You're worth every minute of it, come on, take a seat."

Kate was guided over to the table, taking a seat as Andrea poured a glass of wine for her.

"Oh dearie I…."

"Don't worry, it's non alcoholic."

Kate could only smile as Andrea continued to pour the wine in to her glass.

"Now, I'll be back in a moment. I just need to check on dinner, just relax and drink your wine."

Kate watched Andrea walk away in to the kitchen, smiling as she took a sip of her wine before leaning back in her chair, feeling the baby kick against the palm of her hand.

"Your mom's gone to so much trouble for us tonight sweetie, I wonder what she's up too."

…

Elizabeth walked in to her apartment, carrying Agnes in her arms. She stopped as they entered the front room to see Tom sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter, is that okay?"

Tom got to his feet, taking Agnes from Elizabeth's arms.

"How's my baby girl doing hug, daddy's missed you so much." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think it would be okay if she stayed with me tonight?" He asked.

"That depends, are you on your own."

"Liz…"

"It's a simple question Tom?"

"Yes, I'm alone."

"Who is she?"

"Liz come on?"

"I want to know, I deserve that at least?"

"Fine, her names Chloe, we met in the park a few months back when I took Agnes out."

"You picked up a woman while you were spending time with our daughter, classy Tom."

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Liz, I'm not a fool. Tell me you haven't slept with him."

"Tom I…"

"Tell me the truth, I think it's time we both started doing that, don't you. You've slept with Reddington, right?"

Elizabeth let out a sigh before taking a seat on the chair as Tom sat down on the sofa with Agnes as she continued to play with his collar.

"I'm sorry Tom."

Tom sat quietly for a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

"Yeah well…maybe us….maybe it just wasn't meant to work out. We tried though…right?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen with him, it was just with everything that was happening to Mr Kaplan, the pain he was in over her…it just all came crashing down around him and I…"

"You don't need to explain, lets face it, we're both at fault herem you with Reddington and me with Chloe."

"What's she like?"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"She's…different. She's a stay at home mom, she has a lot of time to just talk, to listen."

"I'm sorry, I know my job got in the way a lot."

"It's fine Liz, you love that job and I get that."

"I didn't want it to end like this."

"Me either, but it did. I'd rather you'd left me for someone other than him but I guess, if you feel something for him, there's not much I can do about it."

"Tom…about Italy?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Mr Kaplan wants somewhere safe to raise the baby, she wants to put this life behind her but she wants Red with her."

"You really think he could give up this life he has."

"He wants to try, for her…and for me."

"You're talking about taking my daughter out of the country, I'll never see her."

"Red said he's pay for everything, for you to come over to Italy and for me to fly back here regularly, every other weekend. You can have Agnes for the holidays."

"And what about her birthday, Christmases?"

"We can alternate every year, I'd make sure it's fair for both of us. I'd never deprive you of Agnes Tom, you know that."

"Yeah I know you wouldn't….look I need some time to think about this, can she maybe stay with me for a few days, give me some extra time with her."

"Of course you can, I'll go pack a bag for you."

"Thanks."

Tom watched a Liz made her way in to the other room, holding Agnes close to him.

"I love you so much baby girl." He whispered to her.

…

Kate finished off her steak, before looking over at Andrea who suddenly looked very nervous. Kate leaned over, grasping her hand in hers.

"Dearie, is everything okay?"

"Sure."

"You look nervous, what is it?"

Andrea got up from her seat before coming over to Kate, kneeling down in front of her.

"Andrea?"

"I never thought I'd ever find someone that I could see spending the rest of my life with, and then I met you and well, you've certainly kept me busy. I wish we hadn't met or ended up together because of what happened to you but we did and as much as I'd love to change what happened to you, I know I can't, we just have to move forward and that's what I want for us….to move forward. We're together, we're happy and you're having this amazing baby."

"We're having this amazing baby dearie, she's as much yours as she is mine."

"Which is why I want to make this more official, before she's born."

"What are you talking about?"

" I love you Kate, more than anything else in this world. We're starting a new life in Italy with baby and I'd love it even more it we moved their as a married couple."

"As a…"

"Will you marry me Kate?"

Kate sat open mouthed as Andrea brought out the small box, opening it before Kate took out the ring. Kate sat looking at it for a few moments, tears in her eyes before she allowed Andrea to take the ring from her and gently slipped it on her finger.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, I know I've probably shocked you and I…"

"Dearie sssshhh….I'm just surprised. This was not what I was expecting when I came home tonight."

"What were you expecting?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but not this."

"Are you happy?"

"Oh dearie I…help me down with you."

Andrea took hold of Kate's hands as Kate lowered herself down to Andrea's level.

"I love you more than anything, after I lost Annie, I didn't expect to fall in love ever again and then you came along. I wouldn't have made it this far without you and for that, I love you. I will marry you Andrea."

"Yeah, really."

"Really."

Andrea wrapped her arms around Kate before leaning in and kissing the older woman, before Kate pulled back, a small groan escaping her lips.

"Kate….you okay."

"Mmmm, I think this ones happy with the news too."

Andrea placed her hand to the side of Kate's abdomen as the baby gave another sharp kick to her hand.

"Well that certainly seals the deal."

Kate smiled before leaning back in to kiss Andrea once more.

…

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

…

Andrea walked through to the living room the next morning to see Kate putting on her long coat, before grabbing her purse.

"Hey, where are you off too so early?"

Kate turned around to see Andrea smiling at her, walking over to the younger woman before placing a warm kiss to her lips.

"I'm just going out for a little walk, I won't be long dearie."

"A walk where?"

"Okay, if you must know…I'm going to see Tom."

"Liz' Tom?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want to try and convince him to allow Elizabeth to come with us…to Italy."

"Should you really be getting involved, it's between them."

"Elizabeth has tried and tried to talk to him about it but he won't budge. I know it's because of Raymond, it's common knowledge that he doesn't like him much. He already blames Raymond for breaking him and Elizabeth up."

"Mmmmm, nothing to do at all with the other woman." Andrea replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd try and talk to him. Try to explain the situation a little better, Tom and I always got a long well…he might just listen to me."

"Don't hold you breath on that one."

"I have to at least try dearie."

"I know how much you want Red there with you when the baby comes, but you still have me, even if he were unable to be."

"I know you will, I hope you don't think I'm offending you because I want him there. It's just, he's been in my life for so long, a lot longer than anyone else, I trust him, I love him and this is an important moment in my life, in both our lives and I just don't want him to miss out on it."

"I do understand, just be careful okay. Do you want me to drive you?"

"I'm not incapable of driving myself just yet."

"I know , I didn't mean…"

"It's all right dearie, I know you're only looking out for us, but we'll be okay."

"Off you go then, I love you."

"And I love you, I won't be long."

"Call when you're heading back, I'll make us something to eat."

Kate gave her one last kiss before leaving the apartment and heading over to Tom's.

…

Raymond looked to his right when he opened his eyes to see Elizabeth sleeping peacefully beside him, he smiled before sitting up a little and leaning over to kiss her cheek. She stirred when she felt the kiss, opening her eyes to see him watching her closely.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Hello…when did you get in, you should have woken me up."

"You looked that peaceful when I came in, I thought I'd let you sleep."

"If I'd know you were coming over, I'd have stayed up."

Elizabeth sat up, leaning over to kiss him before she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that, so…how did it go yesterday with Andrea?"

"Yeah, it went great. I had a great time with her."

"What were you two up too?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you, Kate and Andrea will want to tell you themselves."

"They're okay aren't they?"

Elizabeth heard the worry in his voice before taking hold of his hand.

"Don't worry, they're both fine. Okay look, if I tell you, you have to act surprised when they tell you, Andrea would kill me if she knew I'd told you."

"I'll act surprised, you have my word."

Elizabeth was in two minds whether to say anything or not but gave in when she saw the pleading look Red was giving her.

"Andrea was going to propose to Kate last night." She smiled.

"As in getting married?"

"Well of course you idiot." She laughed.

"Oh my, that I wasn't expecting."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Red?"

"I am happy for them, of course I am."

"You don't sound it."

"It's just a surprise, I honestly didn't think Kate would ever marry. Having said that, after Annie died, I didn't think she's ever love anyone again, and then Andrea came along."

"They're happy, Andrea loves Kate more than anything, you know that. She'd never hurt her if that's what you were worrying about."

"I'm worried Lizzie, it's nice to see things going Kate's way at last. God knows she deserves it after all she's been through."

"So do you."

"Considering I caused all of this, I'm not sure."

Elizabeth moved closer, her hand going to his face, forcing him to look at her before she kissed him.

"You deserve a second chance too, I don't agree with a lot of the things you've done in your life, not you or Kate but you've both proved in the last few months that you can both change and I'm proud of you for that. Kate's right, this move is right for everyone. This life here has been nothing but trouble for all of us, we need this move."

"If Tom allows you."

"I'm hopeful that he'll come around, he came around the other night to collect Elizabeth and we had a really good chat. We admitted we were both at fault for the things that happened in our relationship and while he's still not your biggest fan, I know he does like Kate, and he knows how important this move is for her, I'm hoping that will help his decision in the end."

"All we can do is hope."

"Come on, why don't I make us some breakfast, no doubt Dembe will be by soon."

"That's sounds wonderful."

"Good, you get dressed and I'll go make a start." She smiled as she got out of bed and made her way through to the kitchen.

…

Kate knocked lightly on the apartment door as she waited for Tom to answer, a few moments later the door opened, Tom appearing with Agnes in his arms. He offered Kate a smile as Agnes wriggled in his arms, as the young girl tried to get to Kate.

"Well someone's happy to see you." he stated.

Kate smiled as she held out her arms, Tom passing Agnes to her before the little girl made a small squeal before tucking her head in to Kate's neck.

"Come on through, I made some tea."

"That's very kind of you dearie, thank you."

"Take a seat."

Kate sat down on the chair as Agnes settles on her knee, her attentions going to Kate's strap on her bag, that she decided to play with.

"What can I do for you Mr Kaplan, your text wasn't very clear, just that you wanted to talk."

"Yes well, what I wanted to discuss with was Elizabeth and Raymond."

"You mean this crazy move to Italy?"

"I know it's asking a lot from you to allow Elizabeth to take your daughter out of the country and I know that fact that she'd be going with Raymond isn't helping your decision."

"It's the thought of not seeing her everyday you know, she's my little and I'm gonna be missing out on so much of her growing up. There's no telling how often Liz will manage to get back here with her and in all honesty, I can't afford all that travelling back and forth."

"You don't have to worry about the money Tom, Raymond is willing to pay for you to come over, whenever you want, every weekend it you want too and if you wish to stay for holidays then of course you'd be more than welcome, you're Agnes's father and nothing will ever change that."

"I know having him there with you is important to you, when you have that baby, Liz explained all of that."

"I know you probably think I'm a crazy old woman, I know you don't like him but he's been in my life for so long, he's my family and the idea of him not being there when she's born, it sounds foolish but I can't imagine him missing out on this moment."

"So you're here pleading with me?"

"I suppose I am dearie, yes."

"You don't make it easy for a guy do you?"

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, you don't owe me a thing."

"Out of everyone I've met since Reddington came in to Liz's life, you are one of the decent ones Mr Kaplan, god knows you didn't deserve a lot of the stuff that's happened to you because of him. As I said to Liz, I am thinking hard about this, as much as I hate Reddington, I'll always love Liz and I do want her to be happy and you're a good woman Mr Kaplan and I want you to be happy too. I just need a little more time to think things through."

"Of course dearie, I understand."

Kate offered a warm smile as Agnes looked up at her, Kate placing a small kiss to the girls head.

…

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

…

Andrea heard the front door, turning the oven down as she made her way in to the hallway to see Kate taking off her coat.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Mmmm? Oh well, he said he would give it some serious thought."

Andrea could sense the disappointment in Kate's voice and she came up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so dearie."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You should eat something?"

"Then why ask me."

Andrea heard the frustration in Kate's voice as she released herself from Andrea's embrace and walked in to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Andrea sighed before leaning against the wall for a few moments before pulling out her phone and sending a text.

…

Liz was just grabbing her jacket when she felt Red's arms coming around her, causing a smile from her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people you know." She said.

"Sorry, where are you off too?"

"I just have some errands to run and then I'll be back, what about you?" She asked, turning in his arms.

"I've just had a text from Andrea, she's asked me to go around and see Kate."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, I hope so. I don't really know if I'm honest, but considering Andrea asked her to marry her last night, I don't really see what she should be upset about anything."

"Hey, remember and don't let on that you know about that, le them be the ones to tell you. They'd kill me if they thought I'd said anything."

"I told you before, I'll act completely surprised."

"You'd better, otherwise I won't cook for you tonight."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah okay, I know it's not something I do a lot but on the odd occasion I like to make the effort."

"Well then I look forward to it Lizzie."

"Good, well…have fun at Kate's and I'll see you later okay?"

Liz kissed him goodbye before she made her way out the door, Red watching her leave.

…

Andrea put down her coffee when she heard the knock at the door, rushing off to answer it, Red smiling back at her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I came as soon as I could, your message sounded urgent."

"Yeah, come on in."

Andrea stood aside as Red entered the apartment, seeing the worried look on Andrea's face.

"What's happened?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest, I think she might be a little depressed."

"Is that your medical opinion?"

"No, it's my honest opinion as her partner."

"What's she depressed about?"

"She went to see Tom Keen earlier, she's still worrying about the possibility of you not being there with her when the baby comes."

"I see."

"Maybe I've been fussing around her too much, I don't know. Until today she seemed fine."

"Where is she now?"

"She's been in our room for the last hour, I thought I'd give her some time to herself."

"Leave her to me."

Andrea looked sad for a brief moment, Red placing his hand on her arm.

"I know I just…worry about her."

"I know you do, she's very lucky to have you."

"When you're ready, there's some warm rolls in the oven."

"Thanks."

Andrea smiled before she walked back towards the kitchen as Red made his way to the bedroom, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Kate sat up when she heard the door opening, expecting it to be Andrea, only to find Red closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed.

"Raymond?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No, I was just…have a rest."

Kate moved herself to the side of the bed as Red took a seat beside her, placing his hat to the side before he took hold of her hand.

"What's going on Kate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Andrea's worried about you."

"She called you?"

"Don't be angry with her."

"I'm not, I think I took my frustration out on her earlier."

"What happened?"

Kate closed her eyes tightly for a moment before turning to Red, a weak smile on her face.

"I went to see Tom, I thought I could perhaps convince him to allow Elizabeth to take Agnes to Italy."

"Kate, you can't force the man, it is his daughter we're asking him to part with, for long lengths of time."

"I know, I had no right to go there, to ask him."

"Listen to me, no matter how any of this turns out… **I will** be there when your baby comes."

"You won't leave without her?"

"I will for a short time, until your daughter's arrived and then, I can come back and you and Andrea can keep the house going for us."

"I'm so scared Raymond, I thought I could do this but the closer I get to her arrival, the more anxious I get."

"You're entitled, you think all new mothers don't feel like that. Lizzie was the same, you were there."

"And she handled it well."

"As will you. Kate you didn't ask for any of this and I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Proud?"

"You didn't have to go ahead with this pregnancy, you could have ended it, no one would have blamed you given the circumstances."

"I couldn't Raymond."

"I know, which is why you will always be a better person than I ever will."

Kate sighed before she felt Red's arm going around her shoulder, bringing her close to him, as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"There's a woman out there in the kitchen who's worried sick about you, go and talk to her."

"Will you stay for lunch, I think she's cooked."

"She has and I will, I'll go in to the front room and get a drink."

Kate stood up, kissing his cheek before she left the room to find Andrea.

…

Andrea stirred the soup before moving to slice up some tomatoes, jumping when she felt Kate's hand come to rest on her back, turning to see the older woman with a look she couldn't quite read.

"Hey….you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Kate took the towel from Andrea's hand she was holding and put it to the side, before taking Andrea's face in her hands and kissing her.

"I'm so sorry dearie." She whispered.

"You don't have to apologise."

"I do, it was unfair of me to take it out on you…I had no right."

"I do understand."

"I know you do."

"I hate seeing you worry so much."

"Raymond has told be that no matter what, if Tom decides not to allow Agnes to go with Elizabeth, that he will be there when the baby comes regardless."

"So…it's helped, me phoning him?"

"It helped."

"Next time…talk to me, that's what I'm here for."

Andrea leaned in kissing Kate again, Red smiling from his spot in the doorway.

"Nothing I like to see more that two people in love."

Kate turned, taking hold of Andrea's hand before speaking.

"Actually Raymond, there's something you should know."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Well, That little trip that Andrea and Elizabeth went on yesterday, well it was ring shopping. Andrea asked me to marry her last night."

Red smiled, putting on the fake surprised look.

"And?"

Kate held up her hand, Red spotting the ring on her finger.

"Obviously I said yes." She smiled.

Red walked over to them, hugging Andrea before bringing his arms tightly around Kate, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Kate, for both of you, truly."

"Thank you Red." Andrea said.

"Thank you dearie, it means a lot. Now, I might just go to the loo before lunch, I won't be a moment dearies."

As Kate left the room, Andrea stood, arms folded, looking at Red oddly.

"What ever is wrong Andrea?"

"Nothing at all, you're good a acting surprised, I'll give you that."

"What are you…"

"Oh come….Liz already told you, right?"

"Okay she did, don't be angry at her. She was just so happy for you both."

"I'm not angry, you're okay with it?"

"Seriously, Andrea I couldn't be happier. I never thought I'd see Kate happy again, you've been so good for her and I know you will continue to make her happy."

"I will, I promise."

"Everything okay dearies?"

Andrea and Red looked around, smiling towards her.

"Perfect." Andrea smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

…

 _ **6 1/2 Months**_

…

Andrea was packing up the bed linen and dishes in to the cardboard boxes, ready to have them flown out to Italy, Andrea looking up when she heard the front door.

"Kate, I'll get it." Andrea called through to her.

Making her way to the door, she opened it to find her best friend on the other side.

"Fiona." She smiled as she hugged the older woman.

"Hi, sorry for just dropping by like this."

"Don't be silly, come on in."

Fiona stepped inside, following Andrea through to the front room to see all the boxes lying about.

"Still at it I see."

"It never seems to end, so…how was the break."

"It was great, Nikki and I really connected again. It was just what we both needed, it's like we were never apart."

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you, for both of you. If anyone deserved a second chance it was you and Nikki."

"I just wish we could erase all the bad stuff we went through."

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because all that pain you both went though when you lost the baby, it's made you both the stronger women you are today."

"Thank you Andie." She said hugging her friend.

Both women turned around when Kate came in to the room, carrying one of the boxes in her arms.

"Jesus Kate…what are you doing." Andrea said, rushing to take the box from her.

"Relax dearie, it's only clothes inside."

"It's still not exactly light."

Kate looked over at Fiona and offered a smile her way.

"Hello Kate."

"Hello dearie, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. You look wonderful." She smiled, eyeing the baby.

Kate without thinking placed her hand over the baby, smiling when she felt the small movements inside.

"I feel wonderful, thank you for saying."

"So….tea for everyone?" Andrea asked.

"Oh look I don't want to bother you if your both busy?"

"Don't be silly dearie, it's nothing that can't wait. Tea for all of us Andrea." Kate smiled.

"Good, won't be a minute."

As Andrea left the room, Kate signalled for Fiona to take a seat on the sofa, before Kate joined her.

"So, you're nearly packed then?"

"It's been a few hectic weeks but yes, I think we're nearing the end now."

"Good, I'll bet you can't wait to get there."

"I wasn't sure it would happen, Raymond was very unsure about the move when I first mentioned it."

"Well, I only met him a handful of times but from what I've seen, you mean a great deal to him. If it was something that made you happy and feel safe again, I'm certain he wouldn't hesitate."

"I never really thanked you properly for all you did for me on the few occasions I was brought in to the hospital."

"Kate, I was only doing my job."

"You could have reported many things, but you chose not too."

"Yes well, Andie's my friend and she's in love with you. You weren't the one at fault in any of this, it was all down to Reddington."

"I know you won't believe but…Raymond isn't all bad, I assure you. There's nothing he wouldn't do for the people he loves and I promise you that no harm will ever come to Andrea."

"I believe you, I do."

"You'll miss her?"

"Of course I'll miss her, from going to see her pretty much every day to not being sure when I'll see her again, I won't lie…it will be tough."

"Dearie, you are free to visit any time. I don't want you to feel like you can't, I know how important you are to Andrea, if you're important to her then you're important to me too."

"I will visit, I promise."

"When ever you want too, we are always happy to pay your flight out."

"Oh Kate I…"

"I insist, don't just make it once a year when you can afford it, Raymond can and it's the least he and I can do."

"Well thank you."

"And thank you, for all you've done for me and this one." Kate smiled as her hand ran over her abdomen.

…

Red had Agnes in his arms, bouncing her about when Lizzie came running in to the room, smiling from ear to ear.

"Lizzie?"

"You're not gonna believe this."

"Surprise me."

"He said okay."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tom…he's agreed to the arrangements regarding Agnes."

"Seriously?"

"I know, I thought the same. I honestly didn't think he'd say yes t any of this."

"Why did he, I mean…he's not doing this for my benefit and I'm almost certain he's not doing it for you so why?"

"Well you're right, it's not for us. Apparently Kate went to see him, to talk to him, beg him I think to let me take Agnes with us."

"Yes she did."

"You knew?"

"I did, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Kate was worrying about me not being there when the baby arrived and she thought she could perhaps try and change Tom's mind."

"Yeah well, he made it perfectly clear that he was doing it for Kate. He said she didn't deserve to lose out because of out anger towards one another."

"He always liked Kate, I think the feeling was mutual."

"I'll have to thank her."

"Indeed."

"So we should go round there, give them the good news."

Red placed Agnes on the floor to play with her toys before he wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist.

"I agree, but not tonight."

"Oh?"

"Tonight we spend some time together when this one goes to bed, I plan to spoil you."

"Oh really, well then I look forwards to it."

Lizzie leaned in, her arms going around his neck as she kissed him.

…

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

…

Andrea looked sideways at Kate, who's eyes were fixed on the sky in front of her. She reached over, taking hold of Kate's hand in her own as the older woman turned to face her.

"What are you thinking about?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing really dearie, I just…can't believe it's finally happening. We're flying to our new home."

"I'm glad Red came through for you, I really am."

"I don't know how I can thank him, and you."

"Me?"

"You've given up your life to be with me, your job, your friends, your family…a family I haven't even met."

"We're not that close, I speak to them soon, I promise. After all, they're going to need to know they have a granddaughter."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Not overly, they weren't exactly thrilled when I told them I was gay. They accepted it but I think my Mom always thought a handsome young guy would come along and change me."

"I don't imagine she'll handle our relationship well then?"

"Well it's up to them, I've survived this long without them. I have you, Red, Liz, Dembe, Fiona and Nikki. I don't need anyone else…well, except this one." Andrea smiled as she placed her hand on Kate's abdomen.

Kate looked down, smiling as her hand came to cover Andrea's before she looked up, leaning in and kissing the younger woman.

"I love you so much dearie."

"I love you too, both of you."

…

Liz looked towards the task force building, butterflies in her stomach as Red reached for her hand.

"Are you ready Lizzie?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Yeah come, lets do this." She smiled as she got out of the car.

"We won't be long Dembe." Red smiled.

"Not a problem Raymond."

Liz waited for Red to join her before they made their way inside, Aram and Samar were in a deep conversation about a case when Aram looked over to see Liz approaching them.

"Liz." He smiled as he got up to hug her.

"Hey Aram, Hi Samar."

"How are you Liz?" The other woman asked.

"I'm good, I think we're all ready…finally."

"Agent Keen."

Liz looked up to see Cooper and Ressler walking down the stairs, offering a warm smile their way.

"Sir, hey Ressler."

As they approached, Liz went quiet, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Wow, I eh…didn't think this would be so hard."

Copper stepped forward, shaking her hand.

"It's been a pleasure to work with you Liz, you deserve this fresh start."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him.

Ressler moved forward, bringing Liz in to his arms, holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know who I'm gonna argue with now that your leaving." He said quietly.

"Oh I don't know, I think Samar could give me a run for my money."

"I'll certainly try." Samar joked.

"Take care Liz, don't be a stranger."

"I'll be back to visit, I promise. Tom will still be here"

"I wish you all the best Liz." Samar said before she hugged her.

"Thanks Samar, I wish we'd gotten to know each other better."

Liz stopped at Aram, seeing the way he was looking at her. The both of them with tears in their eyes.

"And you, I am most definitely gonna miss you the most. Aram, you've been such a good friend to me over the years, you've stood by me when others didn't. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

Aram took tight hold of her, hugging her as if he never wanted to let her go.

"You have to come visit us okay, soon. Mr Kaplan wants you to meet that baby."

"Oh god, I never got a chance to say goodbye to her."

"She knows your busy, oh…but she did say to give you this."

Liz handed Aram the wrapped package, opening it and smiling it all the herbs and spices on the rack.

"A spice rack?" Samar questioned.

"Yeah, she knows I like to cook. Tell her thank you Liz."

"You can tell her yourself, here. That's her cell, she said to call whenever you want and she'll look forward to your visit."

"I'll be over soon, I promise."

"Okay well, we should be making a move. We have a plane to catch."

"Is Agnes not going with you?" Cooper asked.

"Tom's bringing her over next week, we thought it would be better to get everything in and settled first."

"Lizzie, we should be making a move." Red smiled.

"Right, okay well….bye everyone, and don't be strangers okay. You're all welcome over for holidays any time."

"If I may Reddington, just a quick word before you go?" Cooper asked.

"Of course, I'll be out shortly Lizzie."

"Sure, bye everyone."

Everyone said their goodbyes before returning to their desks, Red turning towards Cooper.

"Something on your mind Harold?"

"I won't keep you, I just want to make one thing clear here and now."

"Go on?"

"If you ever cause her any pain or hurt, or regret for what she's giving up here, I just want you to know you'll have this entire task force after you."

"That goes for Mr Kaplan too." Aram added.

"Gentlemen, you have my word, Lizzie and Kate will want for nothing. I promise you that, they'll be happy."

"Then that's all I have to say, you better not miss your flight."

"Thank you Harold, and what Lizzie said about you all being welcome, I second that, any time."

Red offered a smile as he turned and made his way out to the car, Liz waiting by the car.

"Everything okay, what did Cooper want?"

"He just gave me the father pep talk, never to hurt you or else."

"Awwww, really. That was sweet, and what did you say?"

"Not to worry, I will never hurt you or make you regret moving, you have my word."

"I love you so much, you know that. Deep down, you're just a big softie."

"Well don't go broadcasting that will you."

Liz laughed before she leaned in and kissed him, Red wrapping his arms securely around her waist, before he pulled back.

"Come on, we have a plane to catch.

…

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

…

The sun was shining bright as the cab drove up the long road and pulled up outside the Villa, Kate's eyes went wide when she saw it, Andrea looking over Kate's shoulder to have a look.

"Holy shit, it's huge."

"I only ever saw it in pictures he showed me, to see it up close, it's beautiful."

"The perfect place to raise a baby then?"

Kate turned to Andrea, who was smiling at her.

"The perfect place."

Kate turned her attentions to the cab driver, Andrea watching as she began to speak Italian to him.

"Quanto le devo?"

"12.60 signora."

"Grazie." Kate smiled as she passed the diver the money and got out of the cab.

Andrea went to the back and took out the suitcases, closing the lid before the cab drove away. Kate turning to Andrea, who wrapped her arms around Kate's waist.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything so romantic than you speaking Italian." She smiled.

"I'm full of surprises dearie."

"You certainly are."

Andrea leaned in and kissed Kate, the older woman responding immediately.

"Mmmm, just what I needed….ooooh." Kate's expression changing.

"Kate, you okay?"

"Our daughter's kicking me again."

Andrea knelt down in front of Kate, moving her jacket to the side as Andrea leaned closer to the baby.

"Hey little one, how about you give your mom a little break huh, we have a lot of stuff to do before your uncle Red and aunt Lizzie get here."

Kate smiled as Andrea ran a delicate hand over her bump before getting to her feet, kissing Kate once again.

"Well that's telling her." Kate smiled.

"Yeah, won't work I know. Come on, let's go and have a look inside."

…

Kate took one of the light bags as Andrea grabbed the three bigger ones, Kate unlocking the door before they stepped inside.

"Oh my god, it looks even bigger than it did from the outside." Andrea gasped.

"Well it's got five bedrooms, plus the guest house where Dembe will be staying."

"It's so light and spacious."

"Just what we need."

Andrea put down the bags, Kate following her as they made their way through the villa. Wooden flooring throughout the villa, a play area for children. As they walked in to the kitchen, the sun shone through, a round wooden table in the middle of the room, the cooker and other utilities just a few feet behind it. the sliding door was pulled back, in the room was the large wooden dining table, long cream curtains on the windows, Kate stopped by the window, looking out in to the garden.

"Oh wow."

Andrea came up behind her, her arms coming around her as she followed Kate's gaze.

"We have a pool, now that's quite something."

"We'll certainly never get bored her, Raymond said there's lovely walked all around us. We'll have to get some fencing and a gate put up around the pool until the kids are older."

"Yeah, better safe that sorry, oh look, a swing set. Did Red actually check this place out before he bought it, or did he have this stuff included when he found out you were pregnant."

"It must have already been here, he has a habit of buying properties without actually checking them out first."

"Well at least in this case, it paid off."

"It's so beautiful, so peaceful. Look at that garden."

"It's so big, plenty of space for the kids to run around, and look at the patio, the barbecue are."

"Come on, we have more to inspect."

…

Lizzie was quiet as the plane took off, Red reaching across for her hand, she turned to him, tears in her eyes, but still smiling.

"Lizzie…"

"It's okay, they're happy tears, I promise. I just, it was harder to leave the team than I thought it would be, and Agnes."

"She'll be with us next week."

"I know, I wonder how Kate and Andrea are finding the place?"

"I just hope it's up to scratch."

"Why wouldn't it be."

"I've never actually been to the property."

"What, never?"

"I've never had the time, I put in a bid on-line and I won."

"How could you buy a place without even seeing what it was like?"

"I like surprises."

"What if it's a hovel?"

"Considering the price I paid, I very much doubt it will be a hovel as you put it. I was told it was a very beautiful villa."

"You hope."

"If it wasn't I'm sure Andrea or Kate would have called by now."

"I hope they made it okay."

"Well, their plane would have got in about two hours ago, so they should be there by now. They're probably inspecting the place as we speak."

"I'm gonna have to learn to speak Italian now, aren't I."

"Don't worry Lizzie, there are plenty of residents in Italy who speak our language."

"Really?"

"Really, don't worry so much about it."

"So, I'm officially now a kept woman, aren't I?"

"Is that such a bad thing, you've worked hard all your life, we all have. It's time you got some time to relax and enjoy our new home."

"I do love my job but…I hated leaving Agnes everyday. Now I can be the kind of mom she needs."

"I did tell Andrea she didn't have to work but she insists, I don't think she wants to lose the woman she is."

"Well she's good at what she does, and at least there's jobs for her over there."

"Terrence will make sure she's well looked after at the hospital."

"Is he a close friend?"

"We knew each other well before…before I chose this path."

"The criminal one you mean?"

"He was still there, even after the things I've done. I asked him once why he never abandoned me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he knew me as the man I was before I became the FBI's most wanted, he said there was still a part of the old me in me somewhere and that he's hold on to it, and that one day he'd hope I'd discoverer him too."

"He was right then?"

"He was, it's taken longer than expected but…at least it happened, and that's all thanks to you and Kate."

"Mainly Kate I think, she's the reason we're all doing this in the first place."

"It should never have happened to her, any of it, the rape, the pregnancy, not to her."

"You can't change it, you just have to make the best of it and that's what she's doing, if none of this had happened, her and Andrea might not have happened, this moved certainly wouldn't have. We'd still be the same people we were, over worked, underpaid, **criminals**."

Red heard the way she highlighted the last part, smiling at her.

"Some good has come from it, and she's surprised us all by loving that baby regardless of how she came about. She's stronger because of it." Lizzie said.

"I'm never going to let anything bad happen to her ever again, it could have been so much worse, she could have died."

"Yeah she could have, but she didn't and this is our second chance to make things better and that's exactly what we're all going to do."

"Agreed."

"I can't wait to see this place."

"I'm certain you're going to love it, if it was that awful, I'm sure we'd have had a phone call by now anyway."

Lizzie leaned over, kissing Red, her arm coming around his neck.

"I love you so much, I'm just sorry it took us this long." She whispered.

"I would have waited an eternity for you."

"You sap." She laughed.

Red laughed along with her as they leaned back in their seats, hand in hand.

…

To Be Continued….


	38. Chapter 38

**If you want an idea of what the Villa looks like, I used this one as an example. .  
**

 **Chapter 38**

…

Andrea began unpacking the bags as Kate went out on to the balcony outside their bedroom, looking out over the land, the bright blue sea just over the hills. Andrea looked up from her task, smiling when she saw the way Kate ran a hand over their daughter. She made her way over to the wardrobe and put the handful of dresses she had in her arm on to the rails before closing the doors and going out to join Kate.

"It's not taking as long to unpack as I thought it might?" Andrea smiled.

Kate hummed before turning to Andrea, smiling at the younger woman before she leaned in and kissed her.

"Which leaves us more time to explore our new surroundings."

Andrea's arm went around Kate's waist as she leaned in to her, following Kate's gaze.

"I can't believe how beautiful this place is?"

"It's glorious, I still can't believe we're actually here. He stuck to his word."

"You didn't think he would?"

"I wasn't sure, I know he wanted me to be happy and safe, but…even I knew I was asking a lot of him. I wasn't going to get excited until we were actually here."

"And now we are, so now you can relax."

Kate ran a hand down Andrea's cheek, as she smiled at her.

"I know you said you wanted to continue working, that you didn't want to rely on my money and Raymond's, but the offer is still there? You said it yourself, this place…there's so much to do here, we'd never be bored."

"I know, and I admit the thought did enter my mind."

"But?"

"I need to work, I don't want to give up a career I spent so long studying for, working three jobs to get too. Being a doctor, it's not just a job to me, it's part of what makes me the woman I am. I love my job Kate, and I couldn't give it up. I don't think I'll be working as much as I'd planned though, we have time to think it all over…together."

"As you wish dearie."

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Why don't we go downstairs and see what we have in the fridge. Red, Lizzie and Dembe will be here soon, might be nice to have food ready for them."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I can do it myself if you're tired?"

"I'm not tired, in fact I think this is the first time I've felt this energized in a long time."

Andrea leaned in and kissed her, taking hold of her hand before they made their way down to the kitchen.

…

Dembe sat in the front of the cab, while Red and Lizzie sat in the back, Lizzie's head on his shoulder as he looked out the window.

"I can't believe we're finally here?" She smiled.

"It's a beautiful country, wonderful weather." Red replied.

"This your first time here?" The voice from the front asked.

Red looked in the mirror, smiling at the female cab driver.

"It is."

"Hey you're American?" Lizzie smiled.

"Correct."

"Have you lived here long?" Red asked.

"About ten years, I moved here with my husband and daughters. My husband was transferred here for his work, and wherever he went, we all did."

"What does he do?"

"He works in IT."

"Does he like it here?"

"Well not at first, then he met his assistant, he likes it a hell of a lot more now."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry?" Lizzie replied.

"Don't worry about it honey, I'm better off without him and so are my girls. I did think about moving back to Chicago but then I thought, hell no. My kids are happy here, they've made new friends, and their father now lives about four hours away on one of the islands, so it's not like we run in to him and his mistress."

"Good I guess?" Lizzie asked.

"More than, I'm better off without him. Hopefully I'll meet a decent kind of guy at some point. Speaking off, what's your name honey?"

Dembe looked up from his phone to see the woman smiling at him, Lizzie and Red smiling in the back seat.

"My name is Dembe."

"Dembe, unusual name."

"Yes."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work for Raymond, I'm his…personal assistant."

"Very nice, well I'm Gabriella, but you can all call me Gabby."

"It's nice to meet you Gabby." Lizzie smiled.

"Well I'm Elizabeth, Lizzie, this is Raymond, Red and well…you now know Dembe."

"Well I certainly do now." She smiled, with a glint in her eye.

As Gabby signalled to turn, Lizzie's eyes went wide as the cab drove up the long driveway.

"Oh my god…"

"You like it?" Red asked softly.

"It's huge."

"Bigger than the picture Raymond." Dembe added.

"You renting this place?" Gabby asked.

"No, I bought it."

"You…wow, what is it you do?"

Lizzie glanced quickly at Red who only smiled in return.

"Self made man who has just retired."

"Some people have all the luck."

As Gabby pulled up in front of the villa, all the occupants sat staring at the building for a few moments, just taking in the beauty of it.

"Well, I'd love to stay all day, but I got another pick up so…"

"Right yes, sorry. Dembe, would you be pay Gabby please."

"Of course Raymond."

Lizzie and Red got out of the car, Dembe quickly following as he and Gabby went to the trunk and took out their luggage.

"Well, look…if any of you need help with anything, or a tour guide, here's my card. Call me any time."

"That's so kind of you, thank you." Lizzie smiled.

"No problem honey, always nice to make some new friends, and hey Dembe…I definitely hope I see you again." She winked, as she got back in to the car and drove off.

"Well, looks like you have an admirer, and on your first day here." Red grinned, as he helped Dembe with the suitcases.

Dembe only rolled his eyes at his friend as they all made their way in to the Villa.

…

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

…

Kate was in the kitchen with Andrea, chopping up some tomatoes when she heard the car pulling up the driveway, she sat the knife down, wiping her hands on a towel before going through the to the hallway, looking out the window to see Red, Lizzie looking up at the house, Dembe helping the cab driver get the bags from the trunk.

"Andrea, dearie they're here."

Andrea put some sandwiches on to the plates before going out to join Kate, her arm around the older woman, who was smiling.

"Just in time, look at Lizzie…she looks like we did when we saw this place."

"It's a big house."

"Wait until she sees inside, come on."

Andrea took hold of Kate's hand as they made their way outside to greet their friends, just as the cab driver pulled away.

"Raymond, you made it."

Red looked up when he heard Kate's voice, a smile on his face as he held out his arms to hug her.

"Kate." He looked at her, kissing her cheek. "It's good to see you ladies made it okay."

"Oh Raymond, this house is just…wonderful."

"I'm glad you approve, so…I made the right choice when buying it then."

"Are you kidding, and more. I've never seen anything so huge." Andrea added as she made her way over to hug Lizzie.

"The driver found the house al-right?"

"She lives her so she had no trouble."

"She's offered to show us around any time." Liz smiled.

"That's very nice of her."

"Well I think she has an ulterior motive, she's taken a shine to Dembe." Lizzie joked.

"Why don't we go inside, Kate and I made some sandwiches and then you can have a look around."

As Red and Lizzie followed Andrea inside with the bags, Kate stayed back as Dembe approached her.

"You've made yourself a new friend already dearie?"

"It would seem so."

"Well I'm glad, is she nice?"

"For the half hour we were in the cab, yes…she seems very nice."

"Well good."

"Is this place really as big as Andrea says."

"And more, let's go inside and you can see for yourself."

"Kate?"

"Mm-mm."

"Do you feel better now…that you're finally here."

"I do dearie, even more so now that you're all here with me."

Dembe smiled as Kate took his hand and the pair headed inside.

…

After their sandwiches, Kate and Andrea showed them around the house, Lizzie immediately falling in love with the bedroom leading out to the swimming pool.

"Okay, this has to be our bedroom, please."

"It's yours, Kate and I have already fallen in love with our room."

"Which one?" Red asked.

"The one leading out on to the balcony, it's such a lovely view."

"Now Dembe, there is a small guest house at the back. So you can chose, you can either live in here with us or it you would like your own space, the guest house is yours if you want it, it's entirely up to you?" Red stated.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I wouldn't mind the guest house. I do like my own space."

"Not at all, well ladies, go show him his new home."

"Come on Dembe, you're gonna love it." Andrea smiled as she and Kate guided him out.

Lizzie turned to Red who was smiling at her as she looked around in awe of the house. She came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he leaned in and kissed her.

"So you approve then?"

"Red it's so beautiful, and Kate? Did you see how happy she was, you made the right decision with al of this, I am so proud of you, for what you did for her."

"Lizzie, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. This is what she wanted and I was never going to stand in the way of that. I'm the reason she ended up how she did and if this is what it takes to make things right with her then that's what I'll do."

"I thought she told you to stop blaming yourself for what happened to her."

"I'll never stop blaming myself, it's not something I can shut off and it's not something I can make disappear for her, not that she wants it too. She wants that baby and I know what now, I don't think I've ever been as proud of her as I am right now."

"We're all gonna be just fine here."

"Even better when Agnes is here."

"One week, I can't wait, and did you see the kids play area in the sitting room and the slide and things in the garden?"

"It's almost as if they knew they were needed."

"I love you, thank you for doing this, all of it."

"A new life." He smiled.

"A new life." She replied.

…

Dembe followed Kate and Andrea as they showed him room after room, the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and en suite, living room and barbecue area in the garden.

"So, what do you think dearie."

"This is supposed to be the guest house?"

"Of course."

"Why do ask?" Andrea replied.

"I just expected it to be smaller."

Kate smiled as she walked up to Dembe, a warm hand on his arm.

"Dearie, Raymond wants you to feel just as at home as the rest of us, we're family. He would never stick you in a shoe box."

"No I know that, it's just….beautiful."

"Mm-mm, perfect for entertaining a certain cab driver in the future." Andrea smirked.

"Would you stop, I just met the woman."

"All in good time dearie, all in good time."

"We'll leave you to settle in, put your cases away. We're gonna set up the pool, come join us when your ready yeah?" Andrea said.

"Sure, thanks."

Dembe looked around as Kate and Andrea made their way back up to the house, happy with his new man pad.

…

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

…

 _ **8 1/2 Months**_

…

Kate turned over in bed when she heard Agnes laughing down stairs, Red calling out to her, obviously chasing her around the room. Andrea opened her eyes to see Kate smiling, turning over, she leaned over to kiss the older woman.

"Same time every morning." Andrea said.

"He does enjoy playtime with her."

"I'm not complaining, it's nice to see."

"I never thought I'd see Raymond settle down, I'm glad he did."

"If it wasn't for you, it might never have happened."

"Just as well I was attacked then."

"Oh god, no I didn't mean…"

"Andrea just ignore me, I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"The baby?"

"My back, the pain's getting worse."

"Maybe you should stay off your feet today, relax."

"No, walking helps. Maybe we could go for a small walk around the island."

"A small walk?"

"Okay then, just around the estate, how about that instead."

"Sounds a little better, we don't want you to exhaust yourself. You hungry?"

"Not really dearie."

"It's not like you to pass up breakfast, in fact I'm sure you're the one who told me breakfast was the most important meal of the day."

"Do you hold me to everything I say."

"Quite often." She laughed. "Come on, just a little something?"

"Very well dearie."

…

Everyone was in the kitchen, Red and Kate were at the counter, making some eggs, while Lizzie was trying to get Agnes to finish her cereal.

"So, anything planned for today?" Lizzie asked.

"Kate wants to go for a walk around the estate."

"Well it's good weather for it, Red wants to try Agnes in the pool today so that should be fun."

"Oh good, I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean I'm glad you won't be far away."

Lizzie looked at her oddly before Andrea looked to make sure Kate wasn't listening to them.

"I'm just a little worried, Kate said she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. She's experiencing a lot of pain in her back."

"That's normal, I know I had a lot."

"I know it's normal, it's just…I don't know."

"What?"

"A lot of women experience labour in their back and I'm just worried that's what's happening with her. Yes, she gets back pain but I saw her when she was getting ready this morning, the pain was that intense that it stopped her in her tracks."

"You think she's in labour?"

"Certainly that start of it, I'll call the hospital shortly, let them know. I don't want to take any chances."

Lizzie and Andrea looked up when the heard the crash on the floor, seeing the spatula lying on the floor by Kate's feet, as the older woman leaned a little on the counter, Andrea seeing her eyes closing briefly.

"Told you?" Andrea whispered.

"Should we tell Red?"

"Not yet, he'll just panic."

They looked back to see Red picking up the spatula, rubbing Kate's back to see that she was al-right.

…

Red and Lizzie were in the pool with Agnes, the little girl laughing as she splashed around in the water, Red holding on to her tightly before passing her back and forth to Lizzie to get her used too the water.

"I wonder how Dembe is enjoying his lunch date with Gabby." Lizzie asked.

"You're a terrible matchmaker Lizzie."

"Well they needed a little push, anyway…he needs to get out there and meet people."

"I think that goes for all of us."

"True, we'll have to think about getting Agnes in to a kindergarten or something, somewhere she can meet kids her own age."

"No rush is there."

"It's only for a few hours a day Red, surly you can cope without her for that long."

"Of course I can, its just…nice, having a child around the place."

"Soon you'll have two."

"Not long to go has she?"

"Less than you think?" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Lizzie?" He warned.

"Nothing, come on…one more time Agnes huh." She smiled, as Red took hold of the young girl.

…

Andrea had her arm around Kate's waist as the older woman leaned heavily on the nearby tree as she tried to catch her breath.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" Andrea asked.

"What?"

"Kate, I'm a doctor remember. How long have you been having contractions."

"I'm not having…."

Kate stopped mid sentence as she lowered herself a little, the pain easing a little as she breathed in and out slowly. Andrea came down to her level, forcing Kate to look at her.

"Honey, you're in labour, and you have been for a few hours now."

"I can't be…it's too soon."

"You only have a couple of weeks left, it's not too early."

"Then why did you let me come walking then." Kate asked, beginning to panic.

"Because it's good for you, walking helps move along labour, but I didn't want us too far out which it why I suggested a walk around the estate. Do you wanna head back?"

Kate could only nod her head as Andrea helped her to her feet, slowly making their way back to the house.

…

To Be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

…

Gabby walked around the house as Dembe made them some coffee, bringing it through to see Gabby looking out the window.

"Coffee?"

"Oh thanks." She smiled as she took the mug from him.

"You like it?"

"The view, yeah…its beautiful. It must be great to wake up this every morning."

"It took some getting used too but yes, I do like it."

"Your boss, he's…I know who he is. I didn't say anything when we first met but I remember his face on posters back home, one of the FBI's most wanted men."

"He was, but not now."

"He made a deal with the cops right, it's what I heard."

"Does everyone here know?"

"No and don't worry, I won't say anything. He was nice enough to me when we first met and he and Lizzie seem to want us to spend some time together."

"We all wanted a fresh start, he's not that man any more. Elizabeth changed him, and Agnes."

"Is Agnes his?"

"No, but he thinks of her as his own, though I know Tom isn't happy about that."

"Tom? The father?"

"There's a lot of animosity between him and Raymond, and I don't think it will ever be repaired. Far too much has happened to go back, they just have to try and move forward the best they can, for the sake of Agnes."

"Well, I'm sure they will. I has a really nice time today, I hope we can do it again soon."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Good, and then maybe we could…"

Gabby stopped mid sentence when she looked out the window to see Andrea with her arm securely around Kate, pain evident on Kate's face as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Dembe?"

"Mmmm."

"Andrea and Kate?"

"Yes, they're very happy too. I don't think they can wait unt…"

"No Dembe, look. I think something's wrong."

Gabby brought Dembe closer to the window as the man looked out to see Andrea struggling to keep Kate upright, a screamsuddenly escaping Kate's mouth. Dembe quickly put his cup on the side before rushing outside, Gabby following him.

"Andrea?"

"Oh Dembe, thank god. We need to get Kate back to the house…now."

"What's happened?" Gabby asked.

Kate stopped as Andrea's attentions returned to her, everyone hearing the pain escaping her lips as her hand found it's way to the baby.

"Dearie…"

"It's okay Kate, we're gonna get you back. Dembe?"

Without hesitation, Dembe picked Kate up in his arms, the others following as they made their way back to the house.

…

Red was now in a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, Agnes playing in the in the sandpit, while Lizzie and him drank some wine.

"I am exhausted, it was fun in the pool though."

"Do you think Agnes enjoyed herself?" He asked.

"Are you kidding, did you hear the laughs from that girl. She had so much fun, thank you."

"What for?"

"Bringing us here, I couldn't think of a better place to be."

"Well don't thank me, thank Kate. If she hadn't wanted to be here then we'd still be living our old life."

"Well then I'm….oh shit."

Red looked at Lizzie curiously before following her gaze, panic setting in when he saw Kate in Dembe's arms. Pained groans coming from her lips and Andrea tried to calm her.

"What's happened? Kate?" Red asked.

"She's in labour, the baby's coming Red?" Andrea stated.

"So you were right?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah."

"Wait, you knew."

"We weren't sure, but we had an idea."

"Then she should have gone to hospital first thing and she…"

"Red look, arguing isn't going to change what's happening. We need to get Kate comfortable and we need to get the doctor out here now."

"Give me his number and I'll call him?" Gabby offered.

Lizzie quickly went inside, jotting down the number and passing it to Gabby.

"Can you keep an eye on Agnes while we…"

"Oh yeah sure, of course. Go on, we'll be fine."

…

Kate screamed out as she gripped on to Lizzie's hand, the pain unbearable as Andrea tried to keep her calm. Red and Dembe were standing by the door, feeling helpless. Red wasn't used to doing nothing and seeing a woman he cared so much for in so much pain and not being able to help her was killing him.

"Raymond, maybe I should go and check on Gabby and Agnes?" Dembe said.

"Yes of course."

Dembe quickly left the room as Kate yelled out for Red, who's attention was brought back to the events in the room.

"Red get over here." Lizzie said.

"I don't, I…"

"Red…you made a promise to her when she decided to have this baby, honour it." Lizzie said, coming over to him.

"I can't see her like this Lizzie."

"Get over yourself, she's the one going through this, not you. Just be there with her, it's all she wants, all she needs."

Red nodded his head as he felt his feet moving towards the bed, Kate leaning over as she gripped the frame of the bed, focusing on her pain. She relaxed a little when she felt Red's hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles at the base of her spine, in the hopes that it would help her. Kate lifted her head, looking at Red, attempting to smile before a contraction brought her to her knees, Red coming down with her as she held on tightly to his hand.

"I can't do this." She said through some tears.

"You are one of the strongest women I know, **you can do this**. I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

…

To Be Continued…


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

…

Gabby looked up when she saw Dembe coming in to the room, worry etched on his face. Agnes was playing with some building blocks, keeping herself amused as Gabby got to her feet.

"How's she doing?"

"I've…I've never seen her like that before. Seeing Kate in so much pain and not being able to do anything for her, I…"

"Yeah I know, and I did it twice."

"How do you handle it?"

"One word…drugs…and lots of them." She smiled.

Dembe tried to smile back but was too concerned for the woman he looked to as a mother figure. Gabby without thinking, hugged him.

"Try not too worry, trust me. She's hurting right now but as soon as that baby's born, the pain will be forgotten about."

"You think so?"

"Trust me, I've had plenty of experience with this."

"No word from the doctor yet?"

"No, I did leave a message with that Terrence guy that Liz gave me, his receptionist said they'd send someone over as soon as."

They heard Kate yell, before Dembe spoke again.

"They better hurry."

…

Kate had Red's hand in a vice as she pushed through her current contraction, tears rolling down her face, not even caring how she came across now. Lizzie had helped her change in to something more comfortable while Andrea lay down some old sheeting on the bad.

"Okay Kate, let's get you on the bed now honey."

Kate grumbled as Red helped her lie against the headboard, taking a seat beside her before grabbing a wet cloth as wiping her face for her. Kate closed her eyes as the feel of the coolness on her face, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Thank you dearie." She said, offering a smile.

"You are you doing Kate?" he asked.

Looking over to see Andrea and Lizzie in a deep discussion, she turned her attentions back to Red, who looked genuinely scared for her.

"I've had better days."

"You're doing really well." He replied, as he ran out the cloth.

"I didn't imagine it would be this bad."

"You remember how Lizzie was?"

"Mmmmm, oh god…."

"Another?"

Kate could only nod as the pain returned with full force, quickly grabbing for Red's hand as he ran a warm hand up and down her arm.

"Breath Kate, that's it….steady breaths…"

Kate concentrated on the pain, Andrea looking over at the woman she loved as Lizzie squeezed her hand.

"She can do this, it's Mr Kaplan."

"I know it's just…none of this should have even happened to her in the first place. This isn't what she should be going through at her age."

"Well maybe not but, it's happening."

"Where the hell is that doctor, what's taking so long."

"Traffic?"

"I'll give him traffic."

"Arrrrrgh….dearie."

Andrea came over, Lizzie following as Kate's posture had changed, Red looking at her with worry.

"Andrea what's wrong?" Red asked.

Andrea ushered Red out of the way as she took his space on the bed, taking Kate's hand.

"Honey, talk to me…what are you feeling?"

"Pr…pressure?"

Andrea let go of her hand, Kate's head falling back against the headboard, her eyes tightly closed as she breathed in and out, her hands gripping the bed. Andrea lifted back the sheet that was covering Kate's modesty, immediately seeing the beginning of the baby's head as Kate begun to bare down again.

"Red get over here and take her hand, Lizzie you're gonna have to help me here?"

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Dearie?" Kate asked, concern in her voice.

"Kate, on your next contraction when you feel you need to push I need you not too?"

"What, but…"

"Kate listen to me, you need to breathe through it for me…can you do that for me?"

"Dearie I…"

"Honey, the doctors not going to make it here on time, so I'm going to have to do this."

"Well you know how right, you are a doctor yourself."

"Surgeon Red, I haven't delivered a baby since my rotation in medical school and that was….well, a long time ago."

"Dearie?"

"You're gonna be just fine Kate, I promise you I will get you through this, we've come this far, I'm not leaving you."

Red quickly looked back at Kate when he felt her tighten her hold on his hand, Andrea seeing her beginning to push on impulse.

"Kate no, don't push honey, breathe through it."

"I can't…I….I have to p…"

Lizzie quickly appeared at Kate's other side, getting on to the bed and taking hold of her hand, forcing the older woman to look at her.

"Kate, follow me okay, breath in and out, copy everything I do…breathe in, breathe out."

Kate watched Lizzie intently, copying what she was doing, feeling the pressure growing and growing. The tears were falling from her eyes, as she begged Andrea to let her push.

"Keep watching Lizzie honey, just a little more for me."

Andrea had her hand safely near the baby's head as she watched their child edging closer to her. She looked up when Kate let out a surprised noise when the baby's head was out, Andrea smiling as Red followed Andrea's gaze.

"Oh my." Was all he said, smiling back at Kate.

"Dearie please I…."

"Okay Kate, push for me now, come on."

Kate held on tightly to both Lizzie and Red's as she continued to push on Andrea command, the pain still there but not as bad as it had previously. She continued pushing through each contraction for a further fifteen minutes before the pain disappeared, feeling the baby leave her and in to Andrea's waiting hands, cries immediately filling the room. Lizzie let go of Kate's hand, going to help Andrea as Kate's head fell against Red's chest, tears escaping her eyes, not quite believing what was happening.

"You've done it Kate, you did it." He spoke softly to her.

…

To Be Continued…


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

…

Dembe and Gabby were on the floor of the front room playing with Agnes when they heard the cries echoing through the house, Dembe's eyes going wide as Gabby had a smile on her face, reaching over and taking hold of his hand. Red sat beside Kate a little while later as she got herself comfortable on the bed, brushing her hair from her face as they both watched Andrea cleaning up the baby, Liz passing a blanket to the other woman, smiling as she watched Andrea wrap the small child up before picking her up in her arms and coming up beside Red, who moved out of the way to allow Andrea to place the baby in Kate's arms. Liz came over to Red, linking her arm through his as they watched Kate get to grips with her new daughter. Andrea sat down beside her, brushing a finger down the baby's cheek.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you." She said quietly.

Kate looked up at her, tears in her eyes, a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"I couldn't have done it without you dearie, without any of you, thank you."

…

Gabby picked up Agnes in her arms before getting to her feet, Dembe helping her before they both made their way up the stairs towards Kate and Andrea's room. Dembe knocked lightly before they entered to see everyone hovered around the bed, Andrea sitting beside Kate. As he got closer he saw the small baby in Kate's arms, a smile appearing on his face.

"Dembe, dearie come over, meet our daughter." Kate smiled.

Dembe didn't move at first, feeling a small hand on his back as Gabby ushered his forward. He stood over them looking at the baby before Kate motioned for him to sit down.

"Here, hold her."

Kate placed her gently in his arms, a small gurgle escaping her mouth as she was placed in his arms. He stared down at the small child in his arms, before looking up at Kate, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm so proud of you Kate."

"Thank you dearie."

"She's beautiful Kate." Gabby smiled.

"Just like her mom." Andrea smiled.

Liz looked back when they heard the front door, Liz moving from Red's arms.

"I'll go, it's probably the doctor."

"Thanks Liz." Andrea smiled.

…

Liz made her way down the stairs, towards the door, opening it to find a brunette in her forties standing on the doorstep, smiling at Liz.

"Hey?"

"Hello, my names Kara, I'm an associate of Terrance. He got held up with another patient and asked if I might come along."

"Oh I see, we've been trying to contact him, his receptionist said…"

"She's new, I'm sorry about her. How is Ms Kaplan."

"She's okay, Andrea delivered the baby."

"Well she knows what she's doing at least, may I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course, sorry. It's been a hectic day."

"Believe me, I understand."

"This way."

Kara followed Liz up the stairs and towards the bedroom, where everyone was congregated.

"Who's this?" Red asked, suddenly worried.

"Relax Red, this is Kara, she's an associate of Terrence."

"Mr Reddington, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, and you still find it a pleasure."

"I try not to make snap judgements about people, I like to make up my own mind."

"Good, then it's a pleasure to meet you to Kara."

"Right, well not to be rude, but I need everyone out of the room now. I'd like to give Ms Kaplan a thorough check up and then the baby."

"I have checked them both." Andrea spoke up.

"All due respect, you're her partner are you not?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I can't have her partner down on my paperwork as being the one to give the all clear, I'd feel a lot happier if I did it. It's not a reflection on your abilities as a doctor, I'm just covering my own back, you do understand?"

Andrea was ready to argue until Kate took her hand, forcing her to look at her."

"Dearie, she's right. We wouldn't want anything coming back on her, would we?"

"No, no you're right. Of course, I'm sorry Kara, I understand."

"Wonderful, now all of you…out, go on."

Kara ushered everyone out of the room before closing the door behind her, turning back to Kate.

"Now, let's get you and the baby all cleared shall we." She smiled.

…

Andrea turned to the others, Red watching her closely.

"Well she's…something." Andrea stated.

"A little pushy I guess, she's just doing her job Andrea." Liz replied.

"Yeah I know, I just don't like being bossed about."

"Yeah, we had noticed." Liz laughed.

"So, how does it feel?" Red asked.

"Mm-mm, what?"

"Being a mother?"

"Oh crap, I am, aren't I."

"It's a piece of cake, I mean I did it twice." Gabby added.

"Well this will be fun."

"We'll all be here to help you, don't worry. If I can do it, you can." Liz smiled.

…

The day had been very tiring for all, so everyone decided it would be best to have an early night. Dembe went back to his place with Gabby, to spend some time with her before she had to get back to her kids, while Red and Liz got Agnes settle before going to bed themselves. The low lighting in Kate and Andrea's room bounced off the far away wall as both women lay in bed, Andrea close to Kate as she held their daughter in her arms.

"I can't get over the fact I have a child?" Kate whispered, so as not to wake the baby.

"I know what you mean, it does seem weird but in a good way."

"Raymond could never understand why I wanted to go ahead with the pregnancy when we all found out."

"It was hard for him, for all of you back then. Red was angry, feeling powerless to help you after what Salgado did to you."

"I did consider it for all of two minutes."

"The abortion?"

"Mm-mm, but then I realised I just couldn't do it. This is why, this one right here. No matter how much pain that man caused me, just for revenge on Raymond, I could never have killed her. She's not to blame for what happened…only Salgado."

"At least you can relax, knowing her can never hurt you again."

"I know, I think killing him helped Raymond deal with it a little better. I know he'll always blame himself, no matter what I tell him."

"Because he loves you, you've been the biggest part of his life for so long, it's not easy for him to watch you go through something, he could have protected you from."

"Enough, enough misery now. Today's a happy day, we're parents now."

"It feels so strange saying that."

"You'll have to invite Fiona over to see her."

"I will, it's been a while since we spoke."

"But she's happy?"

"Her and Nikki are back together, I think that's all she wanted."

"Do you think they'll try again?"

"What, a baby you mean?"

"Mm-mm."

"I don't think so, it nearly destroyed them. I don't think Fiona could go through that again."

"Well, there a plenty of children out there who need good homes, perhaps they could adopt."

"You never know."

There was a small knock at the door, Kate and Andrea looking up when Red walked in.

"Raymond?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you both, I was just wondering if I might have a few moments with Kate, I won't be long."

"Sure, here…let me take the baby."

Andrea took their daughter and left the room quietly, Red coming over and taking a seat beside Kate, taking hold of her hand.

"Is everything okay Raymond."

"More than okay, we've just never really had a moment alone today."

"What's bothering you?"

"Why would anyth…"

"Raymond, I know you, better than anyone and I know when you have something on your mind."

"Just, seeing you today. Going though what you did, it should never have happened in the first place."

"We can't change what happened, we just have to move on and deal with it, and I have dealt with it. I've accepted what happened to me, I know you haven't but I hope some day you can."

"I can't forgive him for what he did, that's why he had to die and I feel no remorse for what I did to him. I'd do it again, the biggest mistake he made…was turning his attentions on you. If he had come for me personally, I'd have understood but you. What he did to you is unforgivable, and what are you to say to that daughter of yours in years to come when she asks about her father."

"She'll never know, she will have two mothers who love her and that's all she needs."

"She will ask Kate."

"We had help from a donor, that will be enough."

"And you think that will satisfy her.

"What good would it do her to tell her that her father raped me, it wouldn't."

"She'll have a good life, with good people. With all of us, she'll have a father figure, you…and that will be all she needs."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too, **please stop blaming yourself,** we can't spend the rest of lives doing that, because it can't be changed.

"I'll try harder, I promise."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I'll let you get some rest." He smiled before he leaned in and kissed her cheek, Kate leaning in to him, her eyes closing briefly.

Red got up and made his way to the door, turning back for a moment.

"You know, you really need a name for that little girl of yours."

"We're getting there."

"Night Kate."

"Good night Raymond."

…

The baby slept peacefully in Kate's arms that night, Andrea's head on her shoulder as they looked down at their daughter.

"So, what did Red want. Is he okay?"

"Mm-mm, he wanted to apologise once again."

"So you were right, he does still blame himself."

"He said he'd try but I think he always will, even though he'll never say. Every time he looks at this one."

"He'll still love her you know, how could he not, she's absolutely beautiful."

"She really is, it's hard to believe going by her mother."

"Hey, stop…you are beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too dearie." Kate smiled as she leaned down to kiss Andrea. "Raymond did say one thing?"

"What's that?"

"We need to name this little one."

"Oh yeah, right enough. Well, it's up to you."

"She's our daughter dearie, not just mine."

"Okay, so how about we name her after our mothers, my Mom's name is Eleanor, what was our Mom's name?" Andrea asked.

"Frances."

"Frances Eleanor, I like it."

"No."

"You don't like it?"

"No I do, but the other way around, Eleanor Frances sounds better."

"Okay then, Eleanor Frances Kaplan."

"Nemec."

"Really, no more Mr Kaplan."

"Dearie, the whole point of moving here was to put our past behind us, and that's what I intend to do. Mr Kaplan was my work, and that work is no more."

"You know, we never got around to actually getting married before we came here like we planned. How about in another few months we do that, finally get married."

"I'd love that dearie, another reason for Fiona and Nikki to visit."

"Yeah."

"So, would you take my name or keep your own?"

"How about both."

"Wilder-Nemec or Nemec-Wilder?"

"You first."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well then, so little one. You now have a name, Eleanor Francis Nemec-WIlder."

"That's a lot for her to learn."

"All in good time dearie, all in good time."

Kate leaned down, kissing Andrea before placing a kiss to their daughters head.

"Welcome to the world Eleanor Francis." She smiled, closing her eyes.

…

-Fin


End file.
